


the Benefactor

by butcherbaker17maker



Series: The Benefactor [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcherbaker17maker/pseuds/butcherbaker17maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is an emaciated BDSM prostitute, struggling to get by. Seungcheol has too much time and money on his hands not to use both of these to feed his voracious and somewhat kinky sexual appetite. When the two meet, the explosive result changes both their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Vernon sighed a little, applying the cream _very_ delicately to his friend’s wrists. “The things I do for you.”

“Because you care.”

“I wish I didn’t have to do this.” His long fingers spread the cream evenly, tenderly massaging it into his skin. “Sorry. Does it hurt much?”

“No more than normal. It can’t be helped, can it?”

Vernon sighed. “There must be some alternative. You have to be able to get hired to do _something_ else – anything else.”

“Find me a job that pays the rent after taxes and requires no skills.”

Vernon’s fingers slid over the red, angry indents in his flat mate’s arms. “He really did you in good, huh.”

“Yeah.” Jihoon was pretending it didn’t sting.

Vernon slowly pulled out some bandages, wrapping them around Jihoon’s wrists gently. “Listen, just do me a favour, apply to a few places.”

“Listen, janitor work isn’t paying anybody’s bills around here.”

“I’ll get a third job.”

“On top of the two you have _and_ college? That’s impossible, even for you.”

“You still make more than I do.”

“Yeah, and I pay the price.” Jihoon sighed, looking at the white on his arms. “Thanks, Vernon, you’re a real help.”

“Anything else?”

“Nothing I need help with,” Jihoon smiled. “You can go off to bed. Get some good rest.”

Vernon nodded and plodded back off to bed: Jihoon winced as his body shifted against the couch. Literally _everything_ hurt, but it couldn’t be helped, and he didn’t want to ask Vernon to bandage the rest of his body up, either. He’d just have to deal with it.

In the middle of the night Jihoon opened up his laptop, uploading new pictures of himself to advertise with. He checked his e-mails, not expecting anything new – he’d filled his quote to pay off the rent this month, only just on time – but there it was, a bright and shiny new e-mail from one of the shadiest websites.

_You have 1 new message._

He opened it up.

 

User670912 – Online now!

 _Sixty-seven,_ Jihoon thought slowly, exhausted. _Guess that means he’s in his fifties._

**User670912:** _Hello. I see you’ve advertised and I was wondering if your services are available for this Friday._

_Friday,_ Jihoon thought. He couldn’t remember the last time he had two appointments in one week, glancing at his bandaged wrists.

 **Bunnyboy20:** _Depends on what time you’d like me._

 **User670912:** _Five P.M. Sharpish._

Jihoon thought about it. Vernon usually got home early on Fridays.

 **Bunnyboy 20:** _Perfect._

 **User670912:** _Grand Hotel in the city centre. Ask for Choi Seungcheol._

 **Bunnyboy 20:** _Okay! I can’t wait~_

Jihoon could wait. Jihoon’s wrists could _certainly_ wait. But this was part of his job – making his clients believe he was eager.

User 670912 went offline very quickly after that.

Jihoon counted in his head. A hotel appointment – and not just any sleazy hotel, the _Grand_ hotel. If the appointment was met with, with a little luck, he would only need one more regular appointment to make next month’s rent, too. If he had a third and fourth client this month, he could even afford to get Vernon something nice for his birthday – the way best friends _should_. Maybe even buy meat-

 _Stop there, Jihoon,_ the boy had to tell himself. _Don’t get ahead of yourself._

He simply shut down his laptop then, curling up on the couch for the night. It was a little more comfortable than the cot in his room.

 

Vernon’s fingers brushed over his hair lightly. “Hoonie… I’m off to school. I’ll see you tonight.”

Jihoon’s hand moved to grip Vernon’s shirt. “Mm. Gotta tell you. I have another appointment.”

“…when?”

“Friday, at five.”

“That’s too soon.” Vernon moved back to sit with his best friend. “You’re still really beat up from the last appointment.”

“It’s a hotel appointment. They’re too valuable.”

“Jihoon, your body isn’t-”

“I’ll take care of myself until then. I have four days. I won’t take any appointments in the meanwhile. Okay?”

Vernon knew very well he could protest all he liked and it wouldn’t make a button of difference to his friend, so he simply nodded with a sigh, tousling Jihoon’s hair a little. “Sleep a lot.”

Jihoon nodded, already falling back into his dreams.

 

Friday came sooner than either of the young men had really expected it to. Jihoon had done just as he’d said – not taking any new appointments or clients, not even advertising anything – and Vernon had gone to school and his two jobs just like any other time.

He got home at three – nice and early – to see Jihoon already getting dressed. Hotel appointments were usually classy affairs, demanding a neater outfit. Jihoon didn’t exactly _have_ great clothing, but he felt that as long as his long winter coat covered most of him up, it didn’t matter too much. So it was his regular dress of sneakers and jeans, fitted with an oversized sweater that came down past his fingernails. Clients seemed to like the large sweaters.

Vernon bit his lip. Jihoon had taken off his bandages – he couldn’t very well go with them _on_ – and his skin was still an angry pink colour.

“Jihoon… be careful.”

“Yeah. You too. Lock the door when you get home after work tonight. I won’t be back until late.”

“I mean it. Use your fucking safeword.”

“Watch your language. Don’t wait up.”

Vernon sighed a little, watching his best friend leave the house. The boy didn’t know what was good for him.

Jihoon didn’t exactly live in the city centre, he lived in a slightly sleazier part of town, accounting for why it took him so long to travel there. He was a strange sight for those in the subway, a boy in sneakers and jeans, holding a large metal case in both his hands.

The Grand Hotel. It had been a while since Jihoon had mooched around in this part of the city centre: he had forgotten just how _grand_ the Grand was. Fifty stories high, at least, all polished glass that shone in the light of the dying sun. He could see inside the main hall – all marble and golden chrome highlights.

Suddenly his sneakers and jeans felt even shabbier.

But there was nothing for it – it was almost five o’ clock, and his appointment would be waiting.

 _In his fifties,_ Jihoon thought to himself as he walked up to the desk. _I wonder how harsh he’ll be._

“I’m here to see Choi Seungcheol,” he said lowly.

The man behind the counter evaluated Jihoon. His suit could probably have paid Jihoon’s rent for three months. “Top floor,” he answers coldly.

Jihoon knows damn well nobody walks in the Grand Hotel without an escort, especially not if they come in through the front door, but he guessed the sneakers-and-jeans combination gave him away. People like him didn’t get escorts. He simply held his briefcase tightly in his hands as he moved to wait in front of the elevator.

The top floor was number 53, a penthouse.

He was the only one left in the elevator as it rocketed past the thirtieth floor or so: when it opened, there was a very small hallway space between it and the door.

_Knock, knock-knock._

“It’s open.”

Jihoon put his hand on the doorknob, glancing down at the welts that are still on his wrists. He can only pray that this guy – Choi Seungcheol – either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care.

It’s safe to say that he’s surprised when he opens the door.

Because Choi Seungcheol was very obviously not born in ‘67.

He’s sitting at a dark wooden desk with a laptop in front of himself, typing away madly. “Are you Jihoon?” he asks without looking up.

“Y-yes sir!”

Seungcheol looks like he’s early to mid-thirties, if that. And he’s not bad-looking, either – not the most handsome of men, but definitely better than most of Jihoon’s clients.

He looked up with large, dark eyes and smiled. “Hi. Come on in, make yourself comfortable.”

 _Making himself comfortable_ wasn’t one of the things Jihoon did often when he was with clients, but he complied nonetheless, setting down the heavy briefcase as he looked around.

The _Penthouse suite_ was like an entire house in one room. It was huge, to start with: at the far end there was a bed that Jihoon could have sworn was the size of his entire apartment. There was a kitchen and bar, a shower/hot tub combination behind it, and in the middle there was a sitting area sunk down into the floor a little.

Jihoon reckoned just one of the bottles on display at the bar could have paid all of Vernon’s tuition.

His coat slipped off, and he hung it on the coat stand beside the door.

“…how old are you?”

“Twenty.”

“God, you don’t look twenty.”

“Would you like to see my ID?” This wasn’t the first time a client didn’t believe the poor boy.

“…no, that’s okay.” Choi Seungcheol closed his laptop and got up, moving to the bar. “Drink?”

He was dressed impeccably: a white button-down shirt emphasized his broad chest, and the dark pants that went with it showed off long legs. Never mind the silk tie that stopped just short of his belt.

“Uh, no thank you. I don’t drink on the job.” He had learned better than to accept drinks from clients long ago.

“Oh, what a pity. You’ll forgive me then, if I?”

“O-of course.”

Jihoon couldn’t be sure what the dark amber liquid was in Seungcheol’s glass – it wasn’t an eight-hundred-won supermarket beer, that was for sure.

“What’s in the briefcase?”

Jihoon started and launched into his persona, smiling brightly as he leaned down to grip his briefcase. “Oh! It’s all my toys!”

“Come.” Seungcheol moved to sit on one of the couches. “Sit down and show me.”

Jihoon hurried over like he was excited, gently placing the thick case on the table, opening it and unfolding parts of it to show off the collection. “I have everything for you! Whips, chains, belts, cuffs, ropes, knives, candles, toys, lube-”

“What’s your favourite?”

Jihoon froze, turning to his client. “My favourite?”

“Mhm.” Seungcheol held an easy, almost lazy smile on his face, moving a hand to tousle the end of a strand of Jihoon’s hair. “Which ones do you like most?”

“…whichever ones will make you come, of course,” Jihoon pouted.

“Sit.” Seungcheol’s fingers moved to Jihoon’s hips, pulling him backwards until he was seated on the couch next to him. “Which ones make _you_ come?”

The pout grew a little as Jihoon tugged on one of his long sleeves. “That’s not the point.”

“But I want to know.”

Jihoon looked over the array of toys in his case before moving forward and pulling out an almost monstrous dildo. “This one.”

Seungcheol took it from him: it was a thick black thing, almost as thick as his arm. He inspected it carefully from every angle before giving Jihoon a dark look. “You’re lying.”

Jihoon bit his lip innocently, shying away a little. “I… I thought you’d like it.” He hadn’t expected this man to be so _intimidating_. It sent thrills up and down Jihoon’s spine, playing him like a piano. Usually seeing a client was just an unhappy, painful experience: so far, Jihoon was drowning in the smell of a cologne that smelled vaguely of apples and a butterscotch alcohol. This was not a rough-and-tumble in the sheets for a couple of bucks, this man was in the business of purchasing _pleasure_.

“Well, maybe someday. Hm. Maybe I can guess your favourites…”

Jihoon sat on his fingers expectantly.

“…while you strip.”

“But it’s cold.”

“But you’ll strip nonetheless, won’t you?” Seungcheol’s hand moved from Jihoon’s hair to caress his cheek, thumb gliding over his bottom lip. He leaned in slowly, dark eyes melting through Jihoon a little. “Or do I need to coax you out of that sweater of yours?”

Jihoon gulped. He knew damn well there were still bruises on his milky, pale skin. He didn’t want to strip until he thought his client could be sufficiently distracted, but this man – with his wide eyes and deep voice – was cutting through him like butter.

“T-toy first,” Jihoon blushed.

“Hm. You’ll regret being so stubborn.” Seungcheol straightened out, glancing at the briefcase again. “Let’s see. I think this is something you’d like.”

The glove hadn’t been used yet – Jihoon hadn’t found a client willing to expend that kind of energy on him. It was bright orange, an awkward colour, but the palm was fettered with small rubber nubs. Jihoon had tried it out once on himself, but it wouldn’t be nearly the same kind of feeling as somebody else using it.

Jihoon’s body reacted before his mind did, knees clenching together a little as he tugged more on his sleeve.

“Oh, so you do like it?” Seungcheol smiled calmly, pulling the glove on for a perfect fit. “Hm, so do I.”

Jihoon gulped, suddenly stifling in the heat. He hadn’t actually been _aroused_ for a client in a very long time, but somehow Seungcheol’s calm, almost sweet smile as he peruses Jihoon’s collection makes something stir in the pit of his stomach.

Jihoon gulped against an impediment in his throat.

“Now I’ve chosen one toy, I think I should get a reward, don’t you?” Seungcheol moves a little, leaning in close to slide his lips over Jihoon’s cheek up to his ear. The tiny kiss he presses there makes Jihoon’s body start. It’s soft and warm, and undemanding: and now there’s a tongue and _Oh God_ , is Jihoon really enjoying this?

“The sweater,” Seungcheol urges again. “It’s very cute on you, but it would be even cuter on the floor.”

Jihoon’s lips are trembling. When was the last time he had a client that whispered sweet things in his ear? The last time somebody traced their fingers down the side of his neck as this Seungcheol was doing now? It had been long – far, far too long…

Jihoon didn’t think until the sweater was on the ground.

He didn’t wear a shirt under it, by default: clients enjoyed the adorable boy look, but liked flesh as soon as possible.

“…you’re cute,” Seungcheol smiled. It wasn’t an unkind smile – it was one that enjoyed what it saw, and Jihoon could only thank his lucky stars that he didn’t have bruises on his torso.

The fingers that were gliding over his neck slowly brushed down to Jihoon’s collarbones: Seungcheol grinned, taking up the gloved hand. “Keep very still, Jihoon.”

The boy froze, but they both watched as the hand pressed against Jihoon’s skin.

It was as if the hand had been electric: Jihoon’s entire body twitched. He didn’t have clients that took their time like this. He didn’t have clients that made him feel _good_. But this guy – Seungcheol – was making a _point_ of it. He was taking his time to lure every twitch out of Jihoon’s body.

“I said, stay still.”

The boy worked to pull his back out of the arch, gulping hard, eyes fluttering closed. “Y-yes sir,” he breathed, his fingers curling into the sofa.

The little rubber nubs were heaven: they played with Jihoon’s skin printing little indents into his collarbones and chest, until Seungcheol’s palm brushed by a nipple and the boy keened out, his whole body arching up towards the friction.

“You’re a sensitive little thing, aren’t you?”

Jihoon pulled out of the arch again, _panting_ , sweat rolling down his skin. “S-sorry, I-”

“Oh, don’t apologise. I’m enjoying it. It’s very… erotic.”

Jihoon’s body was on fire, and he’d barely been touched, but then those rubber nubs were sliding over his nipple again, making him lock down on all his muscles. He would _not_ get aroused by just a little nipple play.

“Hmm. Time for the shoes, I think.”

“Shoes?”

The glove disappeared: Jihoon opened his eyes to see Seungcheol bent over the case, pulling out a bright pink item. “…pump-up dildo?”

Jihoon had a vision of having it inserted and pumped up inside himself, making his chest inflate and deflate at an increasing rate. He had to blink to get the hazy look out of his eyes. “Y-yes.”

“You like this one.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”

“How obscene. Shoes off.”

Jihoon’s fingers trembled as he undid his laces, pulling the sneakers off – before he could sit upright again, the next command came.

“Socks too.”

Seungcheol was rolling a small bullet-shaped toy in his fingers, and Jihoon knew damn well how that would feel. Socks came off pretty quickly then.

“Hmm… one more thing I should use to play with my baby…”

“T-two.”

“Hm?”

“P-pants count for two.” It was obvious by the bulging in Jihoon’s jeans that he was all commando tonight.

“Ah, phew.”

Seungcheol pulled out a cock ring and Jihoon blinked, surprised. He hadn’t pulled out anything with a blade yet, or any of the lighters or matches or candles.

 _Did I **not** advertise myself as a torture whore?_ He wondered awkwardly.

Then the riding crop was picked, and Jihoon gulped. Ah, there it was.

“Now, baby, the jeans.”

“Y-you can ch-choose a-anything,” Jihoon mumbled. “Kn-knife or fire or-”

Seungcheol leaned in, his lips capturing Jihoon’s for a light kiss. “I _said_ , the jeans. Take them off. Why are you making me repeat myself?”

“I-I’m sorry.” Jihoon flushed pink, shaking fingers undoing his jeans, quickly sliding out of them, strongly wishing he’d put on underwear. His cock was hard, standing to attention, bobbing against his stomach lightly, and his heart was thrumming in his chest.

Seungcheol simply smiled. “Now, take my toys to the bed.”

“Y-yes sir.” Jihoon took the toys away, standing on shaky knees to walk to the bed, gently laying them out in a neat little row. The walk rejuvenated him, giving a little more self-control.

“Oh, Jihoonie baby?”

“Yes sir?”

“Daddy’s sitting here, still soft. Do you think you can help?”

Jihoon rushed back – why he was in such a hurry, he wasn’t sure himself. “Yes daddy!”

“Come sit on Daddy’s lap.”

Jihoon shuffled onto Seungcheol’s lap, butt-naked, licking his lips a little. Whenever he heard Seungcheol’s deep voice, it made his mouth go a little dry. “L-like this, Daddy?”

Seungcheol gripped his hips, pulling him forward until he was sitting on top of Seungcheol’s belt. “There, that’s better. Now… how has Jihoonie’s day been?”

“It was- good!”

Fingers on either side of his neck were sliding down to Jihoon’s nipples. Perfectly manicured nails flicked against the nubs, making the boy shift a little, arching again.

“Yeah? What was so good about it?”

“I-” Jihoon was cut off by his own gasp. “I- I’ve b-been waiting… t-to see Daddy…”

“Yeah? So seeing me is the highlight of your day?”

“M-hm!” was the high keening of an answer: his nipples were starting to burn from the friction.

Seungcheol smiled. “God, you’re cute. Look at you. I bet you’d look so precious bouncing on my cock.”

Breath caught in Jihoon’s throat at the very idea. “Mng, Daddy, th-that sounds… nice…”

“But you know, if that’s what you want, you’ll have to suck Daddy off first. Can you do that, baby?”

Jihoon scrambled to get down on his knees. “Y-yes daddy,” he gasped, working his fingers to undo Seungcheol’s belt and pants. “I-I want Daddy’s cock.”

Seungcheol’s warm hand brushed over the boy’s hair. “Good boy. Be careful with Daddy’s cock, hm? It’s a special treat for you.”

“Yes sir.” Earlier his mouth had been dry: now faced with a half-hard dick, suddenly he was salivating. Jihoon’s small pink tongue darted out to glide up the underside of Seungcheol’s cock with broad strokes, making both participants moan. His lips carted kisses up and down the shaft, accompanied by kitten licks that made Seungcheol’s hand in his hair tighten its grip every time. At first, the boy didn’t think he could fit Seungcheol’s girth in his mouth, the throbbing pink head thicker than any client he’d ever had by far – but then his little lips wrapped around it anyway, sliding over the tip with the softest of wet sounds.

“Ah,” Seungcheol sighed, both hands carting in Jihoon’s hair now. “Good boy, that’s right,” he cooed. “Take my cock in like a good little boy.”

Jihoon simply moaned, letting his lips vibrate before sliding forward slowly, his mouth filling up to its maximum with the huge, pulsating member. The taste was bitter but clean, earthy somehow, and Seungcheol was very well groomed. There was so _much_ in his mouth that it made Jihoon want to swallow over and over, his tongue lapsing against Seungcheol’s skin sweetly. The boy moved with delicacy and precision, fingers gliding up Seungcheol’s thighs to play with his balls until the man was breathing heavily.

Jihoon’s lips came off him with a delicious _pop_ ping noise, dripping a little with saliva, but with a mischievous smile on his face. “You taste nice.”

Seungcheol’s member stood up, incredibly hard and a very dark shade of red, creating a little stain on his shirt.

“Hmm, you’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes sir.”

“So you’ll take me in more than that, won’t you?” Seungcheol’s eyes glinted, mirroring Jihoon’s mischief with a smile. “You’ll suck Daddy’s cock properly, won’t you, my little slut.”

A thrill went down Jihoon’s spine, making him gasp and reach for Seungcheol’s cock again. This time he remembered to slacken his jaw, allowing Seungcheol to fill him up, thrusting his mouth down until he was choking on his client.

“Oh, no, no baby boy.” Seungcheol tugged on Jihoon’s hair a little, a polite smile on his face but worry in his tone. “Be careful, don’t choke. Are you okay?”

“M-more,” Jihoon rasped out, gulping. “I w-want more.”

“What a greedy little boy. You have to be careful with your treat. Don’t choke. Just make Daddy feel good, okay?”

Jihoon blinked, a little confused. “You don’t like it when I choke? I like it! Daddy’s cock is so big…” Jihoon’s eyes turned back down to Seungcheol’s dick. “I want to choke on it…”

“Oh? You like that, do you?”

Jihoon nodded, allowing his head to sting as Seungcheol was still gripping his hair.

“That’s very dirty, baby.” Seungcheol’s calm smile was still in place. “You can’t even take your eyes off Daddy’s cock. Unbelievable. What a greedy, dirty little boy.”

Jihoon tugged away from the hand, trying to catch Seungcheol’s cock in his mouth again, whining when he couldn’t. “Please, Daddy? I-I want to make you come.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll come. But first, I think a certain Jihoonie has been spoiled a little.”

“Aw no, please.”

Seungcheol’s grip on Jihoon’s head jerked, forcing the boy to whine.

“What did Daddy just say?”

“I-I’ve been spoiled,” Jihoon answered obediently. When did the room get so hot? Usually giving blowjobs made him soften a little, but Jihoon was still on fire, cock straining, sweat looming on the boy’s back.

“That’s right. You’re being a bit of a spoiled brat, baby boy.”

“I just wanted your cock,” Jihoon dribbled unhappily. “Please, Daddy?”

“Please what, baby boy? Should I spoil you some more?”

“Yes, Daddy, please?”

Seungcheol shook his head, tutting. “Come here, baby boy.” He leaned in to kiss Jihoon – a heated, passionate kiss with a tongue that invaded Jihoon’s mouth just enough to make him wanton before leaving again. “You’re just a greedy, naughty little boy. I think Daddy’s going to have to do something about that.”

“B-but…”

“Go lie down on the bed, baby. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Jihoon panted, everything inside him telling him to stay where he was and suck that cock until he was swallowing cum. He _wanted_ to. He wanted to feel the brush of a cock against his throat, wanted to hear moans as a reward for his fervent ministrations.

“Go on.”

So Jihoon had to move, knees shaking weakly.

The bedsheets were made of silk. Pure silk. Red silk. It chafed against the boy’s skin and hair, cool compared to Seungcheol’s thighs. The boy lay down over the sheets, scrambling slowly to the pillows, enjoying the feeling of the sheets. He’d never felt anything that soft, like his body was drowning in the luxury of it. His fingers slid through wrinkles in the sheets, wondering at the feeling.

Seungcheol discarded his underwear and pants, leaving his shirt on as he sauntered over to the bed. “Oh? You look cute on my bed.”

Jihoon wiggled a little, finding it hard to swallow. “D-do I?”

“M-hm. Too bad you’re so greedy…”

Jihoon followed Seungcheol’s gaze to the row of toys, gulping. “I… I…”

Seungcheol surveyed they boy on his bed: the boy’s hardened cock, the red welts on his wrists, purple bruises on his shoulders.

“Don’t worry baby. I won’t hurt you too much.”

Jihoon whined a little. “I want to be fucked,” he complained.

“Oh, now you’re demanding things?”

_Oops._

Seungcheol’s hand slid into the glove, teasing it down Jihoon’s body over the pale skin, making him twitch. He flicked either nipple and frowned at how Jihoon seemed to arch. “Go on. Let me hear your voice.”

Jihoon let out a loud pant, keening when Seungcheol pressed his palm into his skin.

“You really are sensitive. It’s very erotic, Jihoon.”

He whined, cock straining, hips moving up for friction.

“Don’t move.”

Jihoon froze as Seungcheol left the glove in the middle of his chest: the man simply picked up the cockring and slid it onto Jihoon, being very careful to not actually touch his skin.

“There.” His hand slid back into the rubber glove, letting it trail down to Jihoon’s cock.

The boy let out a soft scream when his member was held by so many nubs. A thousand nerves were on fire, fondled by the glove. He almost wanted to cry, dancing on the delicate border of pain and pleasure.

Seungcheol’s mouth dipped down, his tongue darting out to mop up the beading pre-cum on the boy’s cock, making him pant out.

“Please.” Jihoon’s fingers scrambled against the silk, finding no purchase there. Fire. Everything was on fire.

“Turn over.”

Jihoon obeyed the order readily, moving around: he arched his back as prettily as he could, up on his knees, his little ass perked out cutely. There was lubricant – Jihoon had brought it with him earlier – and now it suddenly dripped on the boy’s back, freezing cold, making him shiver. It drizzled down his ass and in between his cheeks: without any warning, a gloved hand smacked one of his cheeks.

The sound Jihoon released was like music to Seungcheol’s ears, but he didn’t offer a second slap, simply pressing the boy’s cheeks apart. “Oh, how pretty… you have a pretty ass, baby.” He was surprised to find that Jihoon could easily accept one finger in his pert little ass, but not displeased – he simply smiled a little more, picking up the pump and sliding the tip in, making the boy wiggle.

“Now now. Sit down on it carefully, there’s a good boy.”

Slowly Jihoon rocked back to sit on the base of the device. The small egg-shaped pump was already in Seungcheol’s hand, waiting until Jihoon was entirely fit onto his toy. Seungcheol curled up behind him, pressing Jihoon’s back to his chest, playing gently with a nub there as his lips peppered over the boy’s neck. “Now,” he whispered deeply. “I’m going to stretch you out, Jihoonie. And if you feel like screaming but don’t, I’ll punish you. Understand?”

“Y-yes…”

“I want to hear your cute little voice.” Seungcheol’s arm flexed, squeezing the pump once.

Jihoon wriggled in surprise, letting out a moan. His head fell backward onto Seungcheol’s shoulder, mouth open, jaw slack with pleasure. “Fuck.”

“What naughty language.”

“I-it’s…”

“Go on. Tell me how it feels.” Another pump made Seungcheol grin at how the boy’s body reacted. “Explain it.”

“I-it’s…” Jihoon had never done this before – explain to somebody what sex felt like, certainly not a client who was nibbling on his neck. “It’s so… I-I mean, there’s s-so much of it, a-and I’m f-full…”

“I don’t think you’re full.” Another three pumps followed, making Jihoon squirm so badly his thighs were shaking. “How does that feel?”

“I-it’s so big,” Jihoon cried out, face curled into a frown. “F-fuck, it hurts so much, too…”

“Well, I can help that.” Before Jihoon could comprehend, Seungcheol’s fingers moved from his nipple to his cock, giving it a few light strokes. The boy’s toes curled against the silk sheets.

“Oh, God, I’m dying.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No! No! D-don’t stop.”

“There’s a good boy.” Seungcheol’s tongue ravaged his ear as he slowly gave the toy another pump, fingers brushing over the tip of Jihoon’s cock. “Look at that. You’re all wet.”

“M-hm,” was all the boy could manage. There was so much inside of him, forcing his walls out, filling him up, and every nerve on his skin was prickled by Seungcheol’s fingers. Everything felt so wildly out of his control, he felt like he really might just die. _Not a half-bad way to go._

Another pump. “I’m surprised you can be this wet, but it won’t go on for long. This will help.” With an almost cruel smile, more lube was drizzled over Jihoon like icing on a cake: down over the boy’s chest to his cock, where Seungcheol handled him properly, tugging up and down slowly to elicit as many dirty sounds from the boy’s mouth as he could.

Jihoon’s fingers seemed to be scratching uselessly for purchase: on himself, on the sheets, on Seungcheol. The man found it highly amusing. “Just a few more pumps baby,” he whispered deeply, nibbling his earlobe. “Then I’ll play with you properly.”

Every pump made Jihoon lose a little more of his sanity. He was being played with, toyed instead of tortured, _pleasured_ because his client wanted to see him begging. So beg he did.

“Please, please, I-I’m ready now, I-I just want to be fucked,” he whimpered.

“Two more baby. One…”

Jihoon’s body was shuddering in tremors. “Please, please God oh please, please-”

“Two.”

To be fair, Jihoon was only a very small boy, and a dildo that size be it blow-up or not was bound to hurt a little.

“Ah, wow. You’re so pretty like this.”

Jihoon gulped. “Please fuck me?”

“So impatient.” Seungcheol smiled, picking up the bullet-shaped vibrator, hitting the button on the bottom. The small whirring sound forced Jihoon to pull his head forward, staring at it with wide eyes. “But I want to play with you, hmm?”

Although Seungcheol had held it for a moment, that didn’t make the vibrator warm: cold metal pressed against Jihoon’s slit and he whined, thrusting his hips up desperately. “Oh please,” he whimpered cutely. “Please let me come.”

“I said I wanted to play with you. Do I have to repeat everything I say?”

Jihoon shook his head and Seungcheol kissed him, ravaging the boy’s thick pink lips with his own, growling a little down Jihoon’s throat. “Good. Back on your knees.”

Seungcheol pressed Jihoon to the sheets again, gently pulling the dildo out of him. The plastic had rugged edges he hadn’t seen before that made him feel a little guilty, leaning in to press his tongue against the poor boy’s abused hole. “Shhhh… there now.” He moved until the small vibrator was against the tip of Jihoon’s cock before getting off the bed entirely.

Jihoon whined, all control lost. His libido was overtaking all rational thought. “Please, oh fuck please fuck me.”

“But baby, I have one more toy left.”

Jihoon tried so hard to come back to rational thought. What toy had not been used?

Then a black leather fold seemed to fondle the boy’s hair, slowly sliding to his neck, and he vaguely remembered.

Seungcheol stood by the bedside, holding the handle of the riding crop, dragging the leather tip over Jihoon’s back slowly. It seemed to make the boy’s knees tremble weakly – obviously Jihoon was nearing his limit. The leather tip dragged to the boy’s ass, slipping between his cheeks a moment to touch the inside of the boy’s thigh. “Wider,” he commanded.

Jihoon’s knees slipped further apart, bringing the boy closer to the sheets.

“Now, baby. Look at your cock.” The leather tip moved between Jihoon’s legs, over this balls to tease the tip of his member. “All wet and dripping.”

“Please, please fuck me,” Jihoon begged. He wasn’t sure how much more of this tender play he could take.

The leather tip vanished and then it spanked against one of Jihoon’s cheeks loudly. “Naughty,” Seungcheol smiled. “Very greedy of you.”

He just whined.

“If you count to five, baby, and take a little extra, I’ll give you anything you want.” Another smack – on the other cheek, this time, echoed through the room. It wasn’t sore enough to make Jihoon cry. “One,” Seungcheol prompted.

“One,” Jihoon broke out.

Another smack – the underside of both cheeks were taken together.

“Two!”

Three came after some teasing circles were drawn over his ass, and four after the leather tip had teased over the tip of his cock far too much. The fifth came far too rapidly after four – and then Jihoon couldn’t count anymore. Between the insides – the soft, smooth, delicately sensitive insides of his thighs, the riding crop moved to hit the left and right side one after the other, hitting him with small tapping sounds. Jihoon’s arms simply gave out, landing face-first in a pillow, screaming to be fucked.

“Good.”

Seungcheol’s strong arms gripped Jihoon, flipping him: the vibrator fell off the bed and all other toys were discarded but the cockring. He pulled Jihoon’s legs over his shoulders and lined his cock up, already covered in a lubricated condom.

Jihoon saw his expression and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. “ _Please,_ ” he begged hoarsely.

Seungcheol inched into Jihoon’s ass slowly, making the boy bite his lip and grip the sheets until he was buried all the way to the hilt inside of Jihoon’s hot ass.

Seungcheol’s hand moved to tug on Jihoon’s cock. “Tell me, baby.”

“It’s so fucking big,” Jihoon mumbled, losing his voice a little from all the sobs. “Please, I-I want to come.”

The pace Seungcheol set was unforgiving: he gripped Jihoon’s hips and _fucked_ him, brushing in and out harshly, entirely disregarding whether it felt good for Jihoon until he felt heat pool in his stomach, instead reaching in deeply to hit Jihoon’s prostate.

The boy simply screamed, arching off the sheets as much as possible, overstimulated.

Within seconds the cockring had been discarded: Seungcheol simply kept thrusting his hips to and fro, in and out of Jihoon as the boy came all over himself in thick white spurts that made him dizzy with delight. He just kept coming bit by bit until he was empty, his stomach covered in spunk.

Seungcheol kept going, on and on until he came too, finally, releasing himself with a quiet smile and a low groan.

Once he was sufficiently recovered, he pulled the covers away from underneath Jihoon, using a clean corner to gently clean the boy’s stomach before throwing the sheets on the ground, pulling more from a cupboard.

“I should-”

“Shh.” Seungcheol hushed him with a sweet kiss, putting the blanket over him again. “You’re exhausted. Sleep for a while.”

The boy’s body, still in spasms, couldn’t resist an invitation like that.

 

 

When he woke up, the only thing he noticed was that it was still dark out. Slowly but surely, Jihoon’s fingers moved up to brush his eyes, blinking. The windows showed it was clearly still dark out, but there were lights on inside.

He turned over a little.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Seungcheol was staring into a mirror, adjusting his tie. “Sleep well?”

“M-hm.” Jihoon’s throat hurt incredibly, and his bum wasn’t much better, but other than that there was just the general ache of having been fucked mercilessly up the ass hour before-hand. “…you didn’t sleep?”

“Somebody had to clean up,” Seungcheol smiled kindly. “I used alcohol on your things and put them back in your case.”

“Ah- thanks. You shouldn’t have.” Jihoon sat up, rubbing his eyes again. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. That doesn’t usually happen.”

“You were bushed. It’s more than fine.”

Jihoon frowned a little. Seungcheol was wearing fresh clothes, hair brushed back.

The elder grinned at the inquisitive look. “I’ve got an emergency meeting, and then back to work straight after, so I’ll be leaving first.”

“Oh.”

“Listen, feel free to grab a shower and food before you leave.”

“…really?”

“Yeah. The fridge is pretty well-stocked so help yourself.”

“…wow. Thanks.”

Seungcheol pulled on a jacket. His outfit was an impeccable grey suit – beautifully tailored to fit, too. It could probably have paid for Vernon’s tuition _and_ Jihoon’s, if he wanted to go to college. “Hey, Jihoon. Here’s my number.” He passed Jihoon a small card with his name and number on it. “I’d like to be a steady patron, if you’d allow me.”

“A steady patron…” Jihoon didn’t have many of those. Any, even. He stared at the card. “Uh, sure.”

“Text me later. I really have to go. Help yourself to anything before you go.” And before Jihoon could even comment, Seungcheol had left, the elevator making a whisper of a noise as it went down again.

Jihoon did indeed do as he pleased: he took a shower, feeling a little gritty before he put on his old clothes quickly. The fridge had some cold pizza, untouched, so he had a few slices of that before remembering his _payment._

“Shit,” he muttered. “I forgot.”

But he didn’t need to worry: right on top of his metal case was a thick brown envelope. A brief glance was enough to know it was full, and then Jihoon felt awkward sticking around: he simply grabbed his things and legged it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is The Benefactor author, Arthur.
> 
> It has been brought to my attention that this story, The Benefactor, has some similarities with another fanfiction, written by another party for Seventeen. I would like to state here that **I did not, in any way shape or form, copy or steal this fanfiction.** Though the two may seem similar, I had not read that fanfiction before it was made known to me that the two were very close. My fanfiction was something I devised after watching the popular movie Pretty Woman, while my college classmates were discussing Jane Eyre by Brontë. This is how I devised the plot and setting. (Also, I'm a kinky fucker. What can I say.)
> 
> But, I understand the ambiguity of the situation, and why some people might not trust me or wish to read this fic. I am very sorry this is a situation that has cropped up. I hope you can all forgive me for my lacking talent: in the future I will do my best to make all my fanfiction as original as possible, so that there can be no doubt about its origins. 
> 
> However, on that note I would like to strongly advise you to also read this other fanfiction. If you've read this and enjoyed it, then due to the similarity, surely that fanfiction should be enjoyable to you as well. **Please respect the author at all times!** The fanfiction is called Rosy Complexion, But No Roses and it is written by CoupsD. You can read it in the link provided below.
> 
> Again, I would like to apologize, not just to readers, but also to CoupsD and all other parties involved. It was never my intention for my fanfiction to look like anybody's but my own. I will work harder in the future to ensure this ambiguity does not occur again.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5066953/chapters/11652589 


	2. Chapter Two

**Jihoon:** You overpaid me.

**Seungcheol:** I did?

**Jihoon:** My going rate is 30.000 an hour.

**Seungcheol:** That’s a shit rate.

**Jihoon:** But it’s the rate nonetheless.

**Seungcheol:** Then, call it a tip.

**Jihoon:** That’s a big tip.

**Seungcheol:** Yeah.

**Jihoon:** It’s too much.

**Seungcheol:** It’s fine. If I’m getting quality goods, I should pay for quality goods. When are you coming again?

**Jihoon:** Whenever you want me, I suppose.

**Seungcheol:** There’s just one problem.

**Jihoon:** What?

**Seungcheol:** Don’t come back until your back and wrists are healed.

Jihoon went bright red, staring at his phone.

**Jihoon:** Um, if I wait too long I’ll just have new scars.

**Seungcheol:** Why?

**Jihoon:** …really? I’m a torture whore. People pay me to hurt my body. That’s the deal here. Of course I’ll have scars and bruises after an appointment.

**Seungcheol:** Do all your patrons use you as such?

**Jihoon:** Yes.

**Seungcheol:** What’s your monthly cumulative turnover? I’ll double it.

**Jihoon:** What?

**Seungcheol:** I’ll pay you double your monthly pay if you stop seeing your other patrons.

**Jihoon:** Why?

**Seungcheol:** It’s disconcerting to fuck you when you’re fifty shades of black and blue.

**Jihoon:** So, like a one-customer deal?

**Seungcheol:** Think of it more as being a courtesan.

**Jihoon:** I’m not sure.

**Seungcheol:** I’ll give you a week to think about it. Double whatever you’re making a month. Promise. I’ll take good care of you.

**Jihoon:** Give me two weeks.

**Seungcheol:** Fine. I have to go now.

Jihoon didn’t trust himself to reply to that, and it might be just as well: disturbing businessmen when they were working didn’t work out well for mistresses, so it sure as hell didn’t pay prostitutes.

Jihoon never told Vernon how much he had made: just that he would make the rent this month. Until he was sure what his near future would hold, financially, it was better to save the money he had for now. What he had would pay their bills for three months, if they were careful with it. There were groceries to be had on top of that, but that was beside the point.

Vernon was, arguably, the only reason Jihoon was still alive. The two were best friends – always had been – and when Jihoon had nowhere else to go, Vernon gave him a roof over his head, though neither of them could really pay for it. Jihoon would take care of the boy that was like his little brother, forever. It was a promise he intended to keep.

But despite their close bond, it still took Jihoon ten days to bring up the subject.

“Hey… Vernon?”

“Hm?”

“I have a decision I need to make… I could use your advice.”

“Okay?”

“There’s this… client of mine.”

“Please don’t go into details.”

“Shut up and listen.” Vernon remained silent as Jihoon looked at his hands. “He… he’s offered to, um… be my _only_ patron. And uh… pay me my monthly due. If I agree to stop seeing other clients.”

Vernon blinked.

“Should I agree, do you think? It would be nice to know we had a steady income. But then I’d be dependent on one person.”

Vernon rubbed his nose, a clear sign he was thinking it through. “Is he old and gross and hurts you a lot?”

Jihoon slowly shook his head. “No. He’s… not that type of client.”

“All your clients hurt you a lot.”

“Not this one. Well, not yet. But then, isn’t getting hurt by one person better than by five?”

“I suppose so. Only do it if he doesn’t give you the creeps though. I don’t want to see you get very hurt by him. I mean… I know that takes away a bit of your freedom, but…”

“Stability is worth the price of freedom,” Jihoon mused.

“…I think, maybe.”

“…thanks Vernon. You’re right. I’ll accept tonight.”

“Does this mean you won’t advertise anymore?”

Jihoon nodded once. “I won’t advertise. At least, not for now.”

Vernon beamed a little at the thought. “Great! I’m glad. The less I have to patch you up, the better for both of us.”

**Jihoon:** I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you right now. I accept.

**Seungcheol:** You made me wait a lot. I was getting anxious that you might not agree.

**Jihoon:** Thank you. It’s a very generous offer.

**Seungcheol:** I’m a very rich man with a libido that never stops. How’s your back?

**Jihoon:** Not sure. Haven’t checked in a while.

**Seungcheol:** I miss you.

**Jihoon:** How can you miss me when it hasn’t even been two weeks?

**Seungcheol:** The image of your cute face begging to be fucked won’t leave my head.

Jihoon went a shade of red, putting down his phone for a moment. _Gah!_ Choi Seungcheol was… kind of embarrassing. The good kind of embarrassing. The kind that made Jihoon feel _slightly_ more safe. After all, none of his clients had ever called him cute before.

**Jihoon:** Ah, you want to see it again?

**Seungcheol:** I do, a lot. This is bothersome. Give me your LINE or Kakao.

**Jihoon:** Sorry, I don’t have a smartphone.

**Seungcheol:** What do you mean, you don’t have a smartphone? Everybody has a smartphone.

**Jihoon:** My rate is 30.000 an hour, remember?

**Seungcheol:** Ah. I’ll buy you one.

**Jihoon:** Don’t do that. I don’t need one.

**Seungcheol:** I can’t sext you like this, it’s a bother. Send me your address, I’ll have them deliver it to you.

**Jihoon:** Give it to me when you see me.

**Seungcheol:** How are your wrists?

Jihoon looked down at his hands a moment with a smile.

**Jihoon:** All better. Would you like me to check my back, too?

**Seungcheol:** Please.

Jihoon went off to the bathroom, pulling off his shirt and craning his neck to see.

**Jihoon:** Seems like the bruises are fading nicely.

**Seungcheol:** Are they? Hm. Come over tonight.

**Jihoon:** Tonight? I can’t.

That wasn’t entirely true, but he wanted to know how Seungcheol would respond.

**Seungcheol:** Please? I miss you. I’ve had knots in my back for days. Can’t you rub my back for me?

Jihoon smiled. What a whiner.

**Jihoon:** Then, if I’m your courtesan, I’m your entertainer and masseuse as well as your whore, is that it?”

**Seungcheol:** That’s exactly it.

**Jihoon:** Oh, I see. Then, as your loyal courtesan, I should come rub your back.

**Seungcheol:** As my loyal courtesan, you should.

**Jihoon:** Do you want me to come in a silk hanbok as well?

**Seungcheol:** Just shut up and get your cute ass over here. I’m at the Grand again.

**Jihoon:** Ya, at least ring the desk and tell them I’m coming this time. They were so cold the other day.

**Seungcheol:** That’s because you looked like a boy off the streets.

**Jihoon:** …those are my best clothes.

**Seungcheol:** Are you getting over here or what?

Jihoon snapped his phone shut with an angry grimace. He was fully aware that his best attire didn’t suit the Grand Hotel, but that didn’t mean that his new _benefactor_ had to be so mean about it. Jihoon simply grabbed his good jeans and sneakers again, pulling on his sweater and preparing his case, a little put out about it.

He was on the subway before he could collect his thoughts.

_Get it together, Jihoon,_ he had to think to himself. _He’s just another job. A job that could very well set you up for life. So stop being pissed over no damn reason and be a good… courtesan._

It was a difficult thought to process.

The moment Jihoon stepped up to the desk at the Grand and said he was there for Seungcheol, things were a little different.

He was now an _esteemed and honoured guest_. He was given his own key card and escorted into the elevator up to the penthouse.

Well, shit.

“Sir, your floor.”

“Uh, thanks.”

The elevator went down again and Jihoon smiled a little to himself. Nice. The golden treatment sure was worth it. They key card was a nice touch, too, but it wasn’t necessary – the door to the penthouse was open, and when it swung it revealed Seungcheol to be on the phone behind his desk. He simply made a _come hither_ motion with two fingers.

“Yes, that’s right.”

Jihoon walked in, taking off his coat before putting his case down on the table.

“No. Wait for them to come to you. Oh they will.”

The business talk was too boring to listen to for very long: eventually Jihoon got up again, kicked off his shoes and strutted over slowly to where Seungcheol was sitting.

The businessman looked up in interest, one eyebrow pulling up.

It made Jihoon smile to see him. His jacket was slung over the back of his seat, tie loosened, top buttons undone, hair dishevelled. It almost made Jihoon think he’d already seen a prostitute. Slowly he slid a knee up on the roomy swivel chair and then the other, placing himself gently on Seungcheol’s lap.

Seungcheol’s free hand automatically curved around Jihoon’s waist, holding him in place. “No, don’t do that. I’m telling you to just wait.”

Jihoon’s little hands moved to Seungcheol’s shoulders, digging his fingertips in a little. Seungcheol craned his neck up a little, obviously searching for a kiss, but Jihoon just smiled politely.

“Yes. I think that’s the best way to go.” Seungcheol’s expression became a little pleading, but Jihoon stayed right where he was, elevated above his benefactor, giving him a massage. “Yes. Listen, I need to go now. Yes, it’s very late, and I have a conference with Tokyo in the morning. Yes. You too. Good bye.”

Jihoon’s smile never wavered as Seungcheol hung up and put his phone away.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m giving you a massage. That’s what you called me for, right?”

“Shameful,” Seungcheol smirked. “Simply shameful.”

“ _You’re_ the one that asked me.”

“I meant the way you came in here with all the freedom in the world and sat your perky little ass down on me like you owned me. I’m still a paying client, you know.”

“Ah, but I’m a courtesan. They typically have quite a bit of freedom.” Jihoon paused. “Did you want me to leave? I can go.”

“No, no. Stay. But let’s move.” He picked Jihoon up like it was nothing, setting him back on the ground before pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it on the ground as he walked to the bed. Today there were beautiful, perfectly white sheets that Seungcheol just spread himself on. “Come over here and massage me then.”

Jihoon smirked, rushing over to sit on Seungcheol’s ass, running his hands over his back once.

Seungcheol’s skin was beautiful, smooth and bronze and even-toned: he was a man who went to the gym, obviously, because the plains of his back were strong and smooth with underlying muscle. But he hadn’t been lying about the knots so Jihoon’s hands went to work quickly, fingers and palms digging into his shoulders and back in memorized patterns.

“God, you’re good at this.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you learn this or something?”

Jihoon grimaced a little. “I once had a client who was a doctor. He, uh… knew all the nerve points. I learned quickly.”

Seungcheol remained silent at that as Jihoon slowly worked away all of his knots. It was kind of nice, sitting in a large room with nothing to say and no expectations, just somebody’s back to rub.

“You’re _really_ good at this,” Seungcheol muttered. “I’m a bit concerned I’ll fall asleep.”

“Fine with me,” Jihoon answered.

“That’s a waste. The night’s still young.”

Jihoon smirked, leaning in to trail kisses down Seungcheol’s spine. “I’m starting to think you really like me.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “Where would you get an idea like that from?”

“Well, you’re the first person to ask for me a second time, so that’s a dead giveaway.”

Seungcheol turned to stare at Jihoon in shock. “Excuse me? Could you repeat that?”

“…I don’t have any other steady patrons. I-in fact, it’s hard to get four or five clients a month at all.”

“You’re joking. With your face? At your _rate_?”

Jihoon shrugged. “It’s a tough life. Even working in the porn industry makes pennies.”

Seungcheol twisted around, plonking Jihoon pack on his lap as he lay there. “You were in a porn?”

“Uh, no, behind the scenes advisor.”

“So, only guys?”

“Oh no, women too. Actually, I’ve had more female clients than male clients.”

“Which do you prefer?”

“Neither over the other, I suppose. They’re just here for a cute boy to bruise and then they’re on their way.”

Seungcheol sniffed a little. “And you like that? The pain?”

“Sometimes. How did we end up discussing my other clients?”

“No more clients,” Seungcheol warned with a dark expression.

“Hey, I said yes, right? Trust me. No more clients. Just the one benefactor.”

“Good.” Seungcheol sighed, closing eyes. “I think my chest needs a massage, too.”

Jihoon simply chuckled, massaging his shoulders, chest and stomach – a fair bit more gently than the back, and then moving on to the arms as he leaned down to kiss Seungcheol’s chest, nibbling his way over to a nipple.

Seungcheol groaned a little, lifting one of his hands to rest on Jihoon’s hair.

Jihoon smirked, allowing his hands to undo Seungcheol’s belt and pants button before moving them up to caress his nipples as his mouth strayed downwards.

“Jihoonie, stop.”

The boy looked up, pressing a kiss into Seungcheol’s belly button. “You want me to get a toy? I brought them with me.”

“No, I want you to get naked.”

Jihoon sat back, pulling off his sweater in one swift motion: Seungcheol made quick work of his pants and then sat back to watch Jihoon strip himself bare.

“You know, you’re very erotic for somebody so short.”

“I’m not short. We can’t all have legs up to our ears.”

Seungcheol smiled pleasantly at that. “Do you think I’m sexy?”

“Have you _seen_ you?” One of Jihoon’s hands grasped Seungcheol’s half-hard cock, gently twisting his hand up and down the shaft.

Seungcheol’s mouth twitched, his eyes refocusing on the hand on his cock.

“…it’s nice, isn’t it? Your cock.” Jihoon’s head dipped down to run his tongue over the slit and around the head, making the most obscene slurping sounds possible.

“You think so?” Seungcheol placed a large, warm hand on Jihoon’s head, fingers sliding through the boy’s hair, tips on his scalp.

“M-hm.” Jihoon’s lips stretched around him, taking in the head a little, still licking it inside his mouth for a while before coming off it with a pop. “I really like it.”

Seungcheol’s fingers became a little tight, pushing Jihoon’s head down again.

The boy simply smirked, opening his mouth to take in Seungcheol’s tip again, his hand working harder now at the base. It was difficult to make any noise – his cock was simply _so big_ and Jihoon’s mouth was only so small – but he still did his best to suck him off properly, sliding up and down as much as possible. Seungcheol’s scent was always so clean and fresh that sucking him off was actually quite pleasurable. It felt nice to have something so heavy and dense sitting on his tongue, grounding him.

Seungcheol let out a soft _ahh_ noise, his other hand moving to smooth through Jihoon’s hair again. “That feels so good… Go on, deeper…”

The boy obeyed readily, groaning as he moved to take Seungcheol’s cock deeper, letting it hit the back of his throat ever so lightly.

“Oh, God, Jihoon.”

Seungcheol was a quiet client, unlike most: the most appreciation Jihoon got were the few and far-between little moans and grunts his benefactor let out, combined with the hands in his hair that slowly began to push and pull Jihoon according to what Seungcheol wanted. The boy was more than eager to let it happen, allowing himself to be controlled like that: it was a bit of a turn-on to be ruled that way, simply moaning on his client’s cock until it was thrumming, spilling into his mouth dirtily.

Jihoon choked a little but swallowed dutifully, not ceasing his movements until he thought Seungcheol was done, sliding off him with such an erotically _wet_ sound that he came again just once, spurting his cum all over Jihoon’s little face.

Jihoon’s hand kept pumping automatically to make sure his client was finished, but he simply sat between Seungcheol’s legs, wet lips apart, lustful eyes glancing up.

“…God,” Seungcheol mumbled. “Look at you.”

Jihoon blinked slowly, gulping a little. The bitter taste was still in his mouth and he was gasping for air with cum on his face, but the look on Seungcheol’s face wasn’t something he could take his eyes off.

Seungcheol was in _ecstasy._

It was plainly visible on his face: his eyes were a little moist and his jaw was slack, simply staring back at Jihoon, pleased at the sight he saw.

Jihoon? Jihoon looked far better.

He looked _scandalized_ – like Seungcheol had just taken the boy’s virginity and fucked him recklessly. His eyes were out of focus and hazy with lust, lips parted as if he still expected more in his mouth, white spread on his cheek and lips like the mark of a used boy.

“Come here.”

Slowly Jihoon’s limbs obeyed, crawling over the sheets until he sat beside his client: Seungcheol sat up more, slowly wiping spunk off the boy’s face with his thumb. He was about to taste it when Jihoon gripped his wrist, hands shaking, and leaned in to lick Seungcheol’s thumb clean.

Seungcheol smiled as a blush settled over Jihoon’s cheeks. “Very good, Jihoon.”

Jihoon went a darker shade of crimson, still holding Seungcheol’s thumb in his mouth.

“Oral fixation?” he guessed.

Jihoon nodded, eyes still a little unfocused.

“God, come here.” Jihoon’s lips were assaulted by Seungcheol’s: they kissed deeply and roughly, with Seungcheol’s hand burying itself deep in the boy’s hair, tasting himself off his lips. His fingers gripped the boy so tightly he couldn’t have moved if he wanted to, a free hand moving down to palm Jihoon’s erection.

Jihoon pulled the hand away again. “Y-you don’t h-have to.”

“Shut up before I put you in a cock ring and spank you till you see stars.”

Jihoon simply whimpered.

Seungcheol tugged on Jihoon’s dick twice, smirking when he dragged his thumb over the head. “Oh? Looks like you’re dripping. Do you like sucking cock that much?”

Jihoon gulped.

“Or is it particularly my cock that you enjoy?”

Jihoon’s whimpering lips dropped open again. How could it be that this random business man could hold so much sway over him? When he spoke it was as if he had a direct line to Jihoon’s body, making his heart falter and his dick throb.

“What a good boy. Hm-hm, open up.”

As if it wasn’t enough for him to be jacking Jihoon off, now his fingers were in the boy’s little mouth, sliding in and out a little between his lips, as if his skin wasn’t on fire already: the smooth glide of his fingers made Jihoon pant out, moaning loudly before sucking the fingers back in again, hips bucking up wantonly.

“…you’re unbelievable. I kind of don’t want to make you come anymore so I can see this for longer.”

The sound the boy made was _distressed_ in its utmost form: he simply thrusted up more into Seungcheol’s hand, moaning around his fingers, making out real begs of _please, please, please_ as much as possible.

Cruelly, Seungcheol moved away with a smirk to stand alongside the bed. “Stay here, baby. If you touch yourself, you’ll be in for a spanking.”

There was a real threat in his eyes so Jihoon simply clasped his hands together, nails digging into his own flesh as he watched his benefactor saunter to the table, opening his case and bringing back the smallest dildo he owned – more a novelty than an actual toy, a perfect glass tube about the thickness of a finger.

“There now. Oh? Why are your hands clasped so tightly? Here.” Seungcheol put Jihoon’s hands on his shoulders, allowing him to dig his nails in. “Better, hm? Open up nice and wide. That’s it.” The glass was slid between Jihoon’s lips, making his shoulders shake – it was too thin to satisfy the need burning through him.

Jihoon _lusted_ – for the first time in years of abuse, he felt an almighty need. He wanted to be filled, Seungcheol’s cock being the perfect size to occupy his mouth; he wanted to be _had_ , to be pulled in for a tight fuck. Jihoon lusted for release, to finish, to have every cell in his body jump in pleasure at coming. He could feel the fire running through his veins, making him dizzy and incapable of coherent thought, mind muddled, lips soaked, wet, _dripping_ as Seungcheol had said. Hair dishevelled as Seungcheol’s was when Jihoon first came in.

He lusted, and yearned to be lusted after.

The way Seungcheol moved the glass inside his mouth made him whine out, and soon a free hand was on his dick again, tugging slowly – like a whole new kind of torture – making him impatient. A wilful, desperate moan accompanied a buck into Seungcheol’s hand.

The man merely chuckled, leaning in to whisper, his breath hot against Jihoon’s red ear, the depth and timbre vaulting through him. “Are you coming undone? You’ve lost control.”

It was true, it was all true – his sight was starting to haze and fuzz at the edges.

“You belong to me. You’ll do anything if it gets me to finish you, won’t you, pretty little fuck?”

Seungcheol now held his hand still, simply letting Jihoon thrust in desperation for friction.

“You’re at the edge, now, aren’t you?” The glass shifted around Jihoon’s tongue. “You can feel it in your gut. You’re ready to cum all over me, aren’t you? You just want to release. Want to feel the pleasure my hand can bring you.”

He was drowning. He was sure he was drowning – in silk sheets and a wet hand and a voice that made him shake. His breath was lost, and he might die. If his cock stopped, so would his heart.

“You belong to me, pretty little fuck,” was the next whisper. “And I say if you can come or not.”

Jihoon let out a plea – a wordless, deafening plea – tears rolling down his cheeks until Seungcheol finally gripped his cock again, twisting his hand as he ravaged up and down the skin with an alarming pace that made everything in the boy fall apart: his body slacked backwards, muscles in spasms, his mouth falling so wide the glass fell out of it with ease as he came in long, thick ropes of white that seemed to blind his vision momentarily.

The first thing he heard when the vision of white subsided was a gentle tutting, followed by a slow haze of shades of bronze and white. Eventually he re-focused – later he would realize it had taken mere seconds, but at that moment he could only imagine how many hours passed between his eyes opening and being able to _see_ again.

“Look at that, Jihoon,” was the sweet whisper in his ear. “You made me all dirty.”

His mind was still misty – like the river banks on an early summer morning – but almost as if it were a reflex Jihoon bent down, his tongue running over salty flesh before lapping up the bitter taste of his own cum.

“Shhhh now.” A gentle hand pulled his head away. “You swallow any more, and you’ll be sick.”

Jihoon found his lips a little too late. “B-but,” he whispered, voice light.

“No, shhhh now. Look at you. You’re absolutely defiled.” Fingers slid through Jihoon’s hair, the gesture now as light as a feather. “Rest.”

Jihoon lay against the down pillows like a doll as he slowly came back to his senses; in the distance he could hear the dull crashing of water and soft, simple sounds of cloth dragged over skin, but it took him too long to figure out that it meant a shower and getting dressed.

Slowly – as if he’d been drugged – his head swivelled towards his benefactor, who was wearing a happy smirk on his face.

“There now.” A finger trailed down one of Jihoon’s cheeks. “I think I sullied you enough tonight.”

The boy blinked, coming back to his senses. “Oh,” he gasped. “Th-that was…”

Seungcheol simply smiled with understanding.

Jihoon looked away. “You taste better than I do.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “Well, I suppose an announcement like that makes up for coming all over me.”

“I’m sorry.” Jihoon glanced at the sheets under him, a little dejected. He wasn’t in control of all his emotions yet, and he didn’t quite know how to feel. Jihoon’s own orgasm was not anybody’s concern. He was a… a courtesan. It was his benefactor’s pleasure that had to be seen to, not his own.

“…that was a joke, Jihoonie.” Seungcheol’s hand slid down to support the back of his neck as he leaned in to whisper. “I like it when you come on me. Your body’s so small and yet produces so much, it’s erotic to see how long you can keep going for.”

Jihoon’s eyes closed.

“I think you should have a shower though.”

Jihoon nodded, slowly getting off the bed.

“Sleep here tonight.”

He nodded again.

The shower cleared his mind – mostly, fatigue taking the place of the lust-induced haze that had drugged him. Once he stepped out he was as close to being himself again as he’d be until morning: he sauntered over to pick up his clothes when a voice stopped him.

“Don’t wear those. Sleep in the nude.” Seungcheol moved to switch out the lights.

“You’re still here.”

“It is _my_ hotel room, you know.”

“Yeah, just, after the last time…”

“Jihoon, handsome, just get to sleep. It’s been a long day.”

Jihoon noticed that the white covers had been replaced by blue ones. Seungcheol worked very fast. “Yes, sir.”

It took Seungcheol a moment to sit up. “What are you doing? I told you to sleep here.”

“I am sleeping here,” the boy replied from the couch.

“On the _bed_ , Jihoon.”

“But… _you’re_ sleeping on the bed.”

“Are you afraid you’ll fall out? It’s a very big bed.”

“You mean… s-sleep… on the bed… _with_ you? A-are you sure?”

“Of course I’m su- would you just get up here?”

Jihoon’s face was a pink smile as he clambered back up to the bed.

“Did you really think I would make you sleep on the couch after all that?”

“…I don’t think any of my clients ever cared enough to…”

Seungcheol’s strong arm gripped the boy, pulling his small back to the wider chest. “Well, you’re not going back to them anymore, so you’d better get used to this. I don’t fuck and walk, that’s not my style. I’ve taken good care of you so far, haven’t I?”

Soft fingers ran through Jihoon’s hair as the boy nodded in the darkness. “M-hm.”

“Then trust me a little. Keeping me company while I sleep is to be part of your duty as my courtesan.”

“I think we should probably lay out all my duties in a contract. Just so I know what I’ve gotten into.”

“Of course,” Seungcheol smiled against Jihoon’s neck. “But for now you can sleep easy.”

“Can I get my phone? Tell my flat mate I won’t be home until tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

Seconds later Jihoon had scrambled off the bed and then back, burrowing over the wide expanse of the mattress, texting as he lay against Seungcheol’s body again. “There.”

“Now, sleep.”

“…one more question.”

“Sheesh.”

“As your courtesan I’m free to tease you, just a little.”

“Go on then. One more question before bed time.”

“Before I came over, did you have another prostitute?”

“…what on earth would make you think that?”

“You looked a little… _ravished_ when I came in.”

“Ravished, hm?”

Jihoon waited. “Answer the question.”

“No, I didn’t have any prostitutes. What would be the point when I knew you were coming? And don’t say _another_ prostitute, because you’re not anymore.”

Something about that made Jihoon smile. “Yes, sir.”

“It would be illogical for me to see a prostitute and then my courtesan.”

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe that prostitute offered you a service I can’t provide.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Vagina?”

Seungcheol laughed, making the whole mattress shake. “I’m a strictly-cock kind of guy. Are you finished now?”

Jihoon nodded one last time, his eyes closing. “Yeah.”

“Good night,” Seungcheol’s voice breathed. “Sleep tight.”

“Don’t let the bed bugs bite,” Jihoon answered.

 

The note Jihoon had woken up to commanded him to _Wait Here_ so, as instructed, he was waiting. But nobody said he had to wait on an empty stomach, and there were two slices of cold pizza in the fridge.

_For a businessman, Choi Seungcheol does not eat healthily._

It was 10 A.M. when Seungcheol returned, both of his arms heavy with paper bags, holding a Styrofoam cup in his hand with an expensive coffee brand marked on it.

“Oh, good, you’re up.”

Jihoon paused, crust between his lips.

Seungcheol was wearing another suit – somehow, with pilot-framed glasses, he looked far more casual than usual. It took him a moment to realize his benefactor wasn’t wearing a tie.

Seungcheol dumped the bags on the couch before pausing with a frown. “Why are you eating leftover pizza?”

“It was in the fridge.”

“That’s not a breakfast. Ring the hall and get them to send breakfast up.”

Jihoon pawed at the hotel booklet. “Have you seen what they _charge_? The money for the service alone is-”

“What are you hungry for?”

“What?”

“I said, what are you hungry for.” Seungcheol sat on the other side of the bed, sunglasses still on his face.

“…it’s a waste of pizza.”

“Don’t make me ask a third time.”

“…I don’t know. Beef ramen?”

“That’s not breakfast either.”

“It is in my house.”

“Fine.” Seungcheol picked up the phone, dialling the foyer. “Hello? This is the penthouse. I’d like a full French spread.” He glanced at Jihoon. “With hot chocolate. For two. Thank you.”

Jihoon flipped the hotel book open, panicking. “This – this doesn’t have a French spread!”

“It’s not on the menu is all. French spreads are not for normal customers.”

Jihoon put his head between his knees. “I feel sick.”

“No need. It’s just breakfast.”

Jihoon closed his eyes, deciding firmly not to even think of it.

“I bought you some things.”

“You bought me breakfast.”

Seungcheol slid his sunglasses off to reveal his warm, dark eyes again. “Stop that and indulge your client.”

“Benefactor.”

“Whatever. I got you a phone.”

“You shouldn’t have.” Jihoon let himself be led to the sofa by the hand, regardless of his tone, a sheet wrapped around himself.

“It’s more fun if I can send you pictures and imagine you drooling in want.”

“That’s cruel.”

“Don’t be petty. Here. Open it.”

The box itself was already heavy – Jihoon could only stare at the device in wonder. It was white – it seemed to damn _pretty_ , untouched, lying in its box.

“I got you clothes, too.”

His head snapped up, tone now very dangerous. “Why?”

“Because I tend to switch from hotel to hotel, and I don’t enjoy having to ring the desk every time I want you. I got you an outfit for casual days, and outfit for seeing _me_ , and an outfit for entertainment outside of my private chambers, and that’s all. Happy?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I know I’m only a back-alley _whore,_ ” Jihoon crammed out angrily, “but I’m not in need of your pity, and I _do_ still have a _little_ pride left!”

There was a swift slapping sound that made Jihoon’s face glow red.

“Don’t you _ever_ call yourself that again.” Seething rage was only dimly veiled in Seungcheol’s voice. “You are in _my_ service, and I employ quality, and quality only. Do I make myself clear?”

The boy simply sprang up and ran for his old clothes, pulling them on.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m leaving.”

“Why?”

“I want to go home,” was the lame excuse.

“Stay.”

“No.” He was already heading for the door.

“Jihoon!” The man stood. “…I haven’t paid you yet.”

“I think you’ve done enough,” the boy growled.

 

**Seungcheol:** I’m sorry.

**Jihoon:** For what?

**Seungcheol:** What are you, a woman? For hurting your pride. I just wanted to take care of you.

Jihoon sighed. He knew he was being a little too stubborn about the whole affair, but the man was too infuriating.

**Jihoon:** Oh.

**Seungcheol:** You missed the French spread. And you forgot your new phone, too.

**Jihoon:** Yeah.

**Seungcheol:** …are you still my courtesan?

**Jihoon:** …yeah.

**Seungcheol:** It’s been weeks. I wasn’t sure.

**Jihoon:** Me, neither.

**Seungcheol:** Please come over? I’ll make it up to you.

**Jihoon:** How?

**Seungcheol:** Not sure yet. But I miss you.

**Jihoon:** Sorry, I can’t tonight.

**Seungcheol:** Have you had your hair cut yet? I miss running my hands through it and seeing you smile.

**Jihoon:** I cut it myself a few days ago.

**Seungcheol:** How short?

**Jihoon:** It’s a military cut.

**Seungcheol:** You’re joking.

**Jihoon:** I am.

**Seungcheol:** Thank God. I miss your little face. What are you doing tonight?

**Jihoon:** I promised my flatmate I’d help him with a project for University.

**Seungcheol:** Don’t you have your own projects?

**Jihoon:** I don’t attend.

**Seungcheol:** Why not?

**Jihoon:** I can barely afford rent, never mind tuition.

**Seungcheol:** Oh.

**Jihoon:** I can come tomorrow though. If you’d like.

**Seungcheol:** Early?

**Jihoon:** How early?

**Seungcheol:** Like… three A.M.?

**Jihoon:** Seriously?

**Seungcheol:** Yeah.

**Jihoon:** …fine.

**Seungcheol:** Really?

**Jihoon:** Yeah. I’ll see you later.

**Seungcheol:** See you.


	3. Chapter Three

The poor boy was drooping – he’d been awake for what seemed like an eternity, unable to sleep right since the last time he set foot in the Grand Hotel, plagued by nightmares of how he’d almost lost his freedom. Of course, helping Vernon with his project wasn’t exactly helping.

He blinked at the man behind the desk for a moment before regaining his faculties.

“I’m here for Choi Seungcheol.”

He was given a key card, but no escort at three A.M. – he simply took the elevator himself and leaned against the corner, shutting his eyes. He didn’t really want to see Seungcheol, but then again he did – the only client who had ever made him feel… well, human.

Also he was dog-tired.

“Jihoon.”

Seungcheol had been waiting _in the doorway_ of the Penthouse, grabbing the boy’s arm as soon as he saw him. The door was shut and Jihoon was pushed against it, being kissed, Seungcheol’s lips captivating him instantly.

“I missed you.”

It was a whisper, but it was enough to remind Jihoon who he was – what he was. He put one arm behind Seungcheol’s back, the other stroking down to his pants. “You, too.”

Seungcheol froze a moment, leaning away even though Jihoon was palming him. “God, look at you. What’s happened? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing?”

“When was the last time you slept?”

“…I don’t remember.”

Seungcheol’s thick arms merely moved to pick the boy up, drop him down on the bed and start to strip him of all his clothing. “Sleep.”

“No, I can work.” Jihoon struggled to right himself, eyes fixated on Seungcheol’s pants.

“I don’t want you to work. I want you to sleep. I’ll sleep too.”

“You asked me here to-”

“I didn’t think you would be half-dead. Stop arguing. Take off your socks.”

In the time it took Jihoon to relieve himself of the two measly items, Seungcheol had thrown all his clothes but his underwear on the floor, simply gliding in between the sheets, tucking an arm around his courtesan. “Sleep.” Seungcheol’s breath was still too quick, his tone too hasty for comfort – it only served to rile Jihoon up even more.

“You really did miss me.”

“Please, go to sleep, pretty boy.”

“…I’m pretty?”

“Yes, now hush, sleep, please.” A frantic hand smoothed over Jihoon’s hair. “Go to sleep pretty boy.”

Jihoon blinked as the lights went out. “Why are you so hyper?”

“I’m hyper?”

“Please calm down if you want me to sleep.”

“I can’t. Have you seen yourself? You’re a mess.”

“Thanks.”

“You know what I meant. If you don’t sleep soon I think you might die.”

“Then calm down.”

Seungcheol took an audibly deep breath to calm himself, his arm caging Jihoon to his chest. “Okay. Sleep.”

Jihoon would have replied, if he were not already dead to the world.

 

When the sun finally hit the bed, Jihoon didn’t wake: in fact, he didn’t wake up until the sun was almost gone again, stirring once his body was finally ready to wake up and _eat_.

Seungcheol was gone, of course, but the room had silver trays lined up at the door with food on them: a simple glance showed that it was a French spread. Jihoon had never seen food like that before.

His phone was the first thing he managed to grab: he had five unread messages from his benefactor, making him wince a little.

 **Seungcheol:** Jihoon, I’m sorry, I have to go. I’ll be back later so just stay in the Grand.

 **Seungcheol:** Wait for me.

 **Seungcheol:** Are you okay? Answer me when you wake up.

 **Seungcheol:** I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked to see you so late. Please text me when you wake up. I haven’t been able to eat all day.

 **Seungcheol:** Do you want me to bring you anything? Any particular food? I’ll leave work at eight and come straight to the Grand.

 **Jihoon:** I just woke up. Stop worrying, I’m a grown man. Any food is fine, for now I’ll be eating the food that’s here.

Jihoon had just stuffed half a croissant in his mouth when his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Jihoon. It’s me. Thank God you’re awake. I was afraid you’d really gone and died on me.”

“Would you quit worrying? I’m a grown-ass man. Even though I might not look like it.”

“…right. Do you mind waiting for me?”

“Yes. Oh dear. How shall I survive? In a five-star apartment in a five-star hotel with all this luxurious food and silk bed and a hot tub with five different settings. It’s so awful. I might leave,” Jihoon deadpanned.

“Okay, okay, point taken. Are you sure you don’t want any other food?”

“Do you know how much food there is here?”

“…right. I’ll see you later.”

“Later.”

“Oh, and Jihoon?”

“Yeah?”

“Your iPhone’s on the table.”

Seungcheol hung up before Jihoon could reprimand him, but it didn’t matter: in truth, he had no idea how much could be done with a smartphone, so he couldn’t knock it until he tried it.

The French spread was a little too sweet for Jihoon’s liking – he rarely ate things that weren’t plain rice or ramyun, since he wasn’t the kind of guy who could afford it, and all the sweet food was a little much. There were several egg dishes though, all of which he devoured – he couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten an egg at all, never mind the light fluffy ones they had at the hotel.

It wasn’t until he was soaking in the hot-tub that he pulled the iPhone from its box, playing with it and moving his contacts, taking ample time to figure out _how_ it worked exactly. And once he’d figured it out, he took a selfie in the hot tub, sending it to his benefactor.

 **Jihoon:** I’m the cutest courtesan in the world. Admit it.

 **Seungcheol:** Don’t text me while I’m working.

Jihoon pulled a face, sighing and putting his phone down. He wanted Jihoon to text him, and then he didn’t – it was the most infuriating thing somebody could do on a regular basis.

But the boy had a hot tub to enjoy, so he simply closed his eyes and relaxed. He’d never been in a hot tub – no, he’d never been in a _bathtub_ before. The feeling that all good things must come to an end was easily driven down to a far corner of his mind.

“Jihoon?” The door closed. “Jihoon!”

“In here.”

Seungcheol darted around the corner, pausing when he saw the boy up to his shoulders in bubbles. “You’re still here.”

“Of course I’m still here. You should be here too. The bubbles are so good.”

“Can I join you?”

“Who is the benefactor and who is the whore in this situation? Why are you asking permission when you paid for it?”

“Courtesan,” Seungcheol corrected, pulling off his clothes.

“Whatever, you’re going to fuck me ‘till I’m blind with it either way, aren’t you?”

“You sound put-out.”

Jihoon didn’t respond to that, simply waiting, eyes closed, until Seungcheol joined him in the hot tub. Before long a strong arm reached out, gripping the boy’s waist and pulling him into his lap.

“You sound put-out,” he repeated.

“I am.”

“What for?”

“First you wanted me to text you, so you got me a smartphone, but when I texted you, you said not to anymore?”

“I spoke in haste.” Seungcheol’s lips peppered his courtesan’s neck with kisses. “I was in the middle of a meeting and seeing your cute, happy face in a _hot tub_ … was very… distracting.”

“Hmm, I can feel that.” Jihoon moved a little to the edge of one of Seungcheol’s knees, his hand gliding back to stroke him. “How was work?”

Seungcheol’s breath ghosted over Jihoon’s neck in a short gasp. “…good.”

“Did you eat?”

The strokes were joined by the movement of a wrist, making Seungcheol jerk: in reply, he simply gripped Jihoon’s dick as well, recreating the movement. “I ate.”

“What did you have?”

“Barbecue. With colleagues.”

“Ah, did you eat lots?”

Seungcheol groaned, burying his face in Jihoon’s shoulder. “Yes. I ate a lot. You’re great at tormenting me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m working.”

“You little minx.”

“That’s me.”

Jihoon’s hand stilled for only a second before Seungcheol groaned again. “Don’t stop.”

Jihoon smirked as he began to stroke again, rubbing his thumb into the slit. “Seems like you’re at my mercy.”

“Ng. You’ll be glad to know – ah – I uh, wrote up a contract.”

“A contract?”

“Of the pros and cons of being the cutest courtesan in the world.”

“So you agree?”

“About what?”

“That I’m the cutest one.”

“The – uh – cutest what?”

“The cutest courtesan.”

“…what?”

“Distracted, are we?”

“You know it.”

Jihoon gave a particularly strong twist, making his benefactor hiss out. “It’s really enjoyable when you’re like this. I wonder…” And without another thought Jihoon ducked under water, being very careful as he gently slid Seungcheol’s hard cock into his mouth, pumping twice before coming up for air.

The man was gripping the sides of the hot tub, staring.

“Your ass comes up when you do that,” he exhaled lowly.

“Oops, how naughty of me. Should I try again?”

“You’ll drown.”

Jihoon laughed a little, rubbing his thumb over Seungcheol’s slit slowly. “So, what’s in the contract?”

“A-a lot of things… Get over here.” Seungcheol pulled the boy in for a heated kiss, but that didn’t mean any of the stroking stopped: as messy as their kiss was, Jihoon was an expert at what he was did, a true professional that could finish his partner in literally any position. Within seconds Jihoon gave a passionate groan, gasping and moving forward a little and Seungcheol simply _came_ , throwing his head back with a loud growl, pumping himself into Jihoon’s hand over and over.

Jihoon’s lips coveted Seungcheol’s neck with slow, sweet kisses and kitten licks until the noise stopped, the man stilling a little.

“You’re filthy, Jihoon.”

He smirked. “Tell me about it.”

“We should get out of the water now.”

“Mm.” Jihoon sighed, stepping out of the hot tub. “Next one I want in my mouth.”

“…deal.”

The two dried off, wrapped towels around them and moved out: Seungcheol rang for food to be brought up, and Jihoon just flopped on the black silk sheets. “Can I see the contract?”

“Bedside table, there.”

Jihoon opened the unsealed envelop, giving the contents a scan. “That’s a lot of legal talk.”

“There’s a simplified version behind it. I made the legal one before realizing if the authorities ever found it we’d be both in a bit of trouble.”

“Good point. Thanks.”

_Article 1: Courtesan will not be expected to perform sexual acts more than five times a week._

Jihoon pouted a little. “Five a week isn’t much.”

“It’s not?”

“Not really.”

“I can change that. What’s your maximum?”

Jihoon thought about it, lying on his stomach, legs crossed in the air. “Fifteen?”

“Do you have some kind of medicine to keep up stamina like that?”

Jihoon smirked across the room. “I thought _you_ were the one with a libido that never stopped.”

Seungcheol simply rolled his eyes. “Hey, you want some fruit? I have some apples here.”

“Oh, yes please.”

Jihoon caught the apple in one hand, biting into it, perusing the rest of the contract.

_Article 2: Courtesan will be expected to notify the Benefactor if he is engaged twenty-four hours before hand._

_Article 3: Courtesan may take advantage of any and all benefits of his surroundings._

“What’s that mean?” Jihoon asked, biting into his apple loudly after reading it out loud.

“Means that if we’re in a hotel together you can use the shower, service, et cetera and so forth.”

“Oh. Okay.”

_Article 4: Courtesan will not be asked to social events more than twice a week._

_Article 5: When at social events, Courtesan will be required to pretend to be a ‘personal home assistant.’_

“What’s a personal home assistant?”

“Uh… ‘s like a secretary for a house.”

Jihoon turned to look at Seungcheol who was working at his laptop on the sofa. “You need a secretary for your house?”

“I have villas in Jeju, Busan and Gyeonggido on top of two apartments in Seoul, a house in New York and one in Hokkaido. The three villas are all kept by maids and men.”

“…and I have to pretend I’m in charge of all of them?”

“It’s not difficult. It’s actually just a good enough excuse to have you around.”

“Why would I go to… social events, anyway?”

“Business outings involve food and booze and I _really_ need to start bringing dates, but I don’t want to, so I usually bring more business partners – but then it becomes a drag. I’d much rather have you there to be a cute face. And take me home when I get too smashed to walk right.”

Jihoon thought about it. “You want to take me to business dinners?”

“For company.”

“Do I get to make you hard at the business dinners?”

Seungcheol thought about it, not turning around to look at Jihoon. “Eh, if nobody notices, sure.”

“Okay, then it’s fine.”

_Article 6: Courtesan will have no other clients or sexual relationships than his Benefactor, and will not engage in BDSM activities with others._

_Article 7: Courtesan will not engage in self-harm at any time._

_Article 8: Benefactor will never demand activities outside of that which this contract specifies, or anything that will put the Courtesan’s life at risk._

_Article 9: Courtesan is prohibited from falling in love with his Benefactor. Benefactor is prohibited from falling in love with his Courtesan._

_Article 10: Both the Benefactor and the Courtesan agree and understand that this contract is sexual and social but not romantic._

_Article 11: Both the Benefactor and the Courtesan will give each other a week’s notice when engaging a new romantic relationship._

_Article 12: Courtesan will be paid 9.300.000 won monthly and receive a black card on the Benefactor’s name as payment._

“Absolutely not,” Jihoon growled at the doorway, where Seungcheol was accepting a silver rolling tray laden with food.

Seungcheol closed the door, dismissing the waiter before raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“9.300.000 won? For a courtesan?”

“If you remember, that’s 9.300.00 won for fifteen fucks a week. That’s sixty orgasms a month. All in all that’s about 155.000 per orgasm.”

Jihoon got dizzy at the very thought of that much money. “M-my rate is-”

“Your rate is for the clients of a BDSM whore, and I’ve heard it once too many times.”

“What’s a black card?”

“A credit card with no limit.”

“Why in God’s name would I need a no-limit credit card?”

Seungcheol shrugged. “It’s a pain to pay with spare change.”

“You’re crazy. You’re out of your mind, crazy.”

“So fifteen a week, that’s your only amendment? Good. Come over here and eat.”

Jihoon flopped onto the pillows listlessly, dizzied by his new earnings. “…bring the food over here instead.”

Seungcheol laughed, rolling the tray further into the room. “You’ve gotten bossy.”

“It’s a turn-on.”

“…it kind of is.”

“What did you order?”

“Pasta Alfredo, fried rice and fried chicken. Sorry, I wasn’t sure what you wanted.”

Jihoon sprang up from his place on the bed. “Chicken?!” Within moments he was off the bed, staring at the large plate stacked with fried chicken pieces. “Oh… oh my God.”

“Well go on, eat.”

Jihoon’s hand actually shook when it touched the bone of a drumstick – when he bit into it with the juice dripping down his chin, he began to cry.

“Jihoon?”

The boy barely managed to chew and swallow before he sat down on the ground, burying his face in his arm, sobbing – he muffled the sounds in his flesh, huddled him and shaking.

“Uh…” Seungcheol sat beside him, slinging an arm around him. “Jihoon, what’s wrong?”

“I- I’m sorry.” The boy came back to his senses as suddenly as he’d lost them. “I – I’m just-”

“Are you okay?”

Jihoon nodded, sniffling to himself for a moment. “It’s been so long since I had meat.”

“What do you mean?”

“The last time… was it two years ago? Two and a – two and a half, yeah, because it was Vernon’s birthday and his parents gave him pocket money so we went out and he shared his chicken nuggets with me.”

Seungcheol could only stare at the boy. “Are you trying to tell me you haven’t eaten _chicken_ in more than _two_ years?”

“M-hm.”

“…wow. When was the last time you had beef?”

“When I was seven.”

Seungcheol choked a little. “Excuse me?”

“Mm, my mom had money left over after the bills were paid so she was able to get a piece of beef from the butcher as a treat for my birthday.” Jihoon looked down a little. “She made a stew – I can barely remember the taste. When she couldn’t get any the year after I remember her crying.”

Seungcheol put both his arms around Jihoon’s shoulders. “I’m here to take care of you now. You can have anything you like – chicken, pork, beef, ostrich, rabbit, moose, caviar, you can have _anything_. You’re not going hungry anymore.”

Jihoon bit his lip, sniffed once and took a deep breath. “Yeah. It’s okay. Can… can I eat some more? Is it okay?”

Seungcheol smiled broadly. “Eat the whole bucket.”

“Really? All of it?”

“All of it. Just don’t be sick.”

Jihoon delved back into the chicken happily – it amazed his benefactor how much food could go into such a small body. The boy ate most of the chicken before declaring himself _a little too full_ , lying down on the bed satisfied.

“Feel better?”

“Amazing.”

Seungcheol laughed. “You’ll have to give me your bank account number so I can make your pay over.”

Jihoon gave him a look.

“Right. Cash. Got it.” Within a few minutes, Seungcheol’s laptop was back on his thighs, the business man typing away.

Jihoon lay on his stomach lightly, looking up at Seungcheol, supporting his head on his hands. “What kind of business are you in? Whatcha doing there?”

“Well, the company started out as a coffee trade – now we trade in all kinds of raw elements such as coffee beans, rubber, textiles, oil.” Seungcheol glanced over. “Do you have an interest in business, Jihoon?”

“Nope. All those numbers and economy and stuff.” Jihoon waved a hand. “Not my style. I live in entertainment and pleasure.”

“How _did_ you get into the trade of pleasure, if I may ask?”

“Mom died when I was sixteen.”

“Oh, God, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I guess. Car accident. By the I’d dropped out of school to help mom, but one of my older school friends said he’d uh… _help_ me. You can guess how it went on from there.”

Seungcheol’s mouth twanged a little like he wanted to grimace at that.

“It’s not so bad, really.” Jihoon rolled onto his back again. “Sex isn’t the worst thing that’s ever happened to me. At first I was a regular hooker, but it wasn’t bringing in enough money because people were too scared to pay me because I was so young. I tried working in an establishment for a while, but then the pay was even worse. So I went for the rougher stuff and soon it was what I was known for in the district, so I guess I just kept it that way.”

“You’re a pretty resourceful guy.”

“I suppose.”

“What about your dad?”

“Left before I was born. Mom didn’t like to talk about him. Never left any letters or items to do with him, either, so that was that.” Jihoon swallowed, looking up. “What about you? How’d you get into business?”

“I was an orphan, my parents adopted me when I was about two. I don’t really remember. Dad had a small shoe-repair shop in our town I was to take over, so I went to study business and economics. There the founder of my current company thought I was pretty promising, so he took me under his wing and showed me the ropes. He died six years ago. Heart attack. Left the entire company and his fortune to me.”

“Wow. That’s wild.”

“Yeah. Listen, give me ten of silence, would you? Then I can put this away.”

Jihoon went over to poke at what was left of the stir-fried rice and drink about half a bottle of water: when Seungcheol finally put down his laptop and opened his arms, Jihoon slowly got back on the bed.

“You know, the heat of a laptop is enough to affect your fertility.”

“Really? I did not know that.” Seungcheol gripped Jihoon, placing onto his lap. “Luckily I’m gay, so I’ll be adopting either way.”

“That rhymed.”

“Hey, yeah!”

Jihoon cocked his head a little. “How old are you?”

“Thirty-one. Why?”

“So close. I guessed thirty-two.”

“Very close.”

Jihoon turned to face Seungcheol, who was obviously looking for a kiss: he leaned in to kiss his benefactor sweetly. “Want to sign that contract?”

“Hell yes.”

Within a few minutes, their names were both under the paper: one copy for Jihoon, the other for Seungcheol. Jihoon leaned in for another kiss – simply because he found it a great way to make Seungcheol lusty, even if he’d had an orgasm not three hours ago.

“God, Jihoon.”

Seungcheol’s hands moved slowly over Jihoon’s body: from his thumbs stroking his cheeks down Jihoon’s neck, over shoulders and down his arms, tracing back up the underside and down his body before his lips followed, creating sweet pink marks on Jihoon’s milky throat. His thumbs brushed Jihoon’s nipples and the boy gasped, flooded with heat again.

Seungcheol’s ministrations were soft and sweet: his lips sliding everywhere, now here now there, until Jihoon was on his back, pinned to the sheets, squirming. But this _wasn’t_ how it worked – he was to bring his _client_ pleasure, not be pleasured himself.

The boy forced himself to smirk. “So, I’m pretty am I?”

Seungcheol grinned, pulling up a little. “You’re very pretty.”

“What’s so pretty about me?”

“Your face, your hair, your cock, your little ass, your thighs, your skin, your lips, your tongue.”

Jihoon bit his lip in response, gulping. “Nobody’s called me pretty before.”

“Nobody? Really?”

He shook his head.

“You’re my pretty little courtesan.”

“I’m not _that_ short.”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes good-naturedly, smirking. “No, just pretty.” Then Seungcheol pulled Jihoon back, letting the boy sit between his legs. “Now, I want to see a movie. How about you?”

“What kind of movie?”

Seungcheol used a remote to pull a screen from the ceiling and switch on the T.V. “I’m thinking of something with loud boys and rimming.”

Jihoon’s face flushed a little. “Want me to get my stuff?”

“You brought the case with you _again_?”

“Do you go to business meetings without your shoes on?”

“…no?”

“No. See? You have your work essentials, I have mine. It’s in the corner.”

“…riding crop, lube, condom.”

“Just that?”

Seungcheol nodded and watched Jihoon scoot to the far side of the room in his towel, grab the black whip and trot back, swinging it in his hand, the other occupied with lube. “There.”

“Back here.”

Jihoon sat on Seungcheol’s lap, his designated area – an area he rather enjoyed, to be honest – handing him the items.

“What a good boy.” Seungcheol kissed his courtesan’s ear, putting the items beside him on the bed for the meantime. “Now. You can pick a channel, if you’d like. They have porn on demand, too.”

“I get to pick?”

“Sure, do your worst.”

“Even a straight porn?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Jihoon zapped through the channels lazily, comfortable with his head resting on his Benefactor’s shoulder until he found a porn movie he liked – one with an _incredibly_ moany bottom wearing a ball gag, and a top who enjoyed giving his partner _exactly_ what he deserved.

Seungcheol’s kisses began in the middle of Jihoon’s neck: right where his spinal cord ended, and moved off to the left over the boy’s shoulder. The tiny, whimpering moans coming from the boy in the porno make Jihoon squirm a little, heat flaming through his veins again.

There was a tickle by his ear that made him flinch away: a kiss on his left ear consoled him. “Shhhhh,” Seungcheol smirked. “Just relax, baby boy.”

Jihoon bit his lip a little.

The tip of leather dragged down Jihoon’s neck so torturously slowly he let out a whimper of his own: Seungcheol’s free hand was palming him through his towel, and then slowly Seungcheol moved his ankles to cross over Jihoon’s to push his legs as far apart as possible, almost a complete split, pulling his towel open and baring his legs.

“Oh!”

“Shhhh,” Seungcheol cooed happily. “Just relax. Let me touch your pretty body, hmm?” The free hand moved up to circle a nub, the leather tip feathering down Jihoon’s arm.

At the exact moment there was a slap in the porno, the leather tip hit Jihoon’s palm.

He hissed in surprise and pain, flinching.

“Shhhh baby, just let me touch you everywhere.”

Jihoon whimpered a little. “Does seeing me come turn you on more than yourself or something?”

Seungcheol’s tongue worked away at Jihoon’s lobe for a moment. “It’s incredibly erotic,” he breathed deeply, “to see you twitching, squirming under me. To watch you come over and over, desperate, a moaning mess of a man. It just makes me want to fuck you harder, fill you up more.”

Just that confession had Jihoon breathing hard.

The whip cracked against Jihoon’s palm again, making him flinch again before it dragged back up his arm again. The feeling of the leather – good quality leather – sliding over his skin like that was enough to make him squirm. “C-can I at least touch myself?”

“You’ve got to be joking. Of course not.”

Jihoon whined a little.

“Watch your porn like a good boy.”

Jihoon pried his eyes open, taking a deep breath to watch the boy on the screen get his ass smacked – but then the leather was fondling his nipple and it felt _so good_ with Seungcheol’s fingers circling the other that he bucked his hips up, hands gripping the sheets beside him. “Oh, fuck.”

“Sensitive, baby?”

“M-hm,” was all he could whimper.

The leather tip stayed for a while – the boy on the screen was turning various shades of red – before sliding down Jihoon’s body, caressing the tip of his cock over and over, gliding down the underside of the shaft and back up. For a few moments, Jihoon was a little afraid he’d get hit on the cock.

“God, look at you twitch. Do you want it baby?”

“Hnggg… yes!” Jihoon whimpered.

“Shhhh, look at how much your cock wants me.” Seungcheol stroked Jihoon’s erection with the whip again, watching it bounce in the air after the friction. “What an obedient cock you have, baby boy.”

Jihoon gulped harshly. There was drool around the porn star’s ball gag. He knew well the effects of wearing one: any words or moans turned to nothing, caged, unable to do anything but salivate and whine. Wearing it was hotter than watching somebody else wear it but he couldn’t focus on that now. The heat in his body seemed to be chasing the riding crop over his balls and down over the inside of his milky white thigh.

The sound of the whip bearing down on Jihoon’s thighs was a high staccato that made the boy squirm, still caged by his benefactor, wide open. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he hissed.

“Does it hurt, baby?”

“Ahuh.”

Seungcheol was gently worrying at the skin on Jihoon’s neck, creating a hickey. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes, fuck yes.”

“Tsk tsk. Such language.” The tip circled back to Jihoon’s member, tapping it with the gentlest of motions that had the boy bucking up against it. “You’re already a little wet. How can your body be this erotic?”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

The boy couldn’t believe the worlds coming out of his mouth. “I – I’ve been naughty.”

“Oh, you know already that I’m angry about it?” There was a smile in Seungcheol’s voice as he brushed Jihoon’s nipples, then cock, then his thigh again. “So, what did my baby do wrong, hm?”

“I – I sent you a dirty text and gave you a hard-on at work.”

“That’s right, baby.” The whip cracked again, leaving a slight red mark on Jihoon’s thigh: further down this time, but it still made his body spasm, fingers really digging into the sheets. “You gave me a hard-on. That was very naughty of you. If I punish you, maybe you won’t do it again next time. Hm?”

The whip cracked against the inside of Jihoon’s other thigh and he was lost again: there was a hard cock under his ass, he couldn’t get friction and his thighs were stinging, not to mention a series of hickeys being pressed into his neck. Silk sheets under his ankles, a hot chest behind him, loud porn in front. He was losing it _already_.

“That’s right, baby,” the next whisper came. “Your cock’s begging me. I want to chain you up and never let you come, you know that?” The whip cracked again, turning Jihoon into a whimpering mess, lips quivering, hips bucking over and over. Seungcheol’s free hand left the boy’s overstimulated nipples to squirt lubricant on his chest. Seungcheol’s thick fingers swirled it over the boy’s skin while the spanks on the screen became louder and faster – over and over while Seungcheol’s teasing motions seemed to become slower and slower.

“Oh, fuck, please just fuck me, please.”

“I wonder what it would be like, to play with you for hours?” A little lubricant was drizzled on Jihoon’s member, making it twitch violently. “To bring you to the edge and leave you till you were soft, just to come back and play with you again?” Jihoon’s legs pulled at the next crash of the crop, but Seungcheol held him down strongly. “Do you like it, baby? When I touch your thighs?”

“Oh, fuck, yes.”

“You’re sensitive there, aren’t you baby?”

“Mhm,” Jihoon moaned.

“Hm. I wonder.” Slowly the benefactor put down his crop, pulling Jihoon’s legs even further apart, leaning down a little to bring his flat palm down over the red stripes on Jihoon’s thigh.

“Oh fuck,” the boy cried, hips moving wantonly. “Please, please let me come.”

“No. Be quiet, or more spanking.”

“But I-”

“On your knees. Ass to the door.”

Jihoon slowly moved on shaky limbs to kneel on all fours on the bed. “P-please, m-more.”

“More spanking?”

Jihoon nodded twice, sweat dripping down the ends of his hair. “I-I need t-to be taught a lesson.”

The riding crop hit Jihoon’s ass cheeks before hitting his thighs together; every hit made him cry out, made his knees and arms falter a little until Seungcheol pulled him in, bending him over one knee. He forsook the riding crop for his hand: it made a delicious sound on Jihoon’s ass, and the sounds Jihoon made were even better. The boy was digging his nails into the sheets, sweating, disorientated and trying to brush his cock against Seungcheol’s leg. Anything to get some friction. And every spank was glorious, feeding the fire in his body, making him want _more_.

“Bad boy.” _Smack._ “Naughty boy.” _Smack_. “Look at your little ass, going so red. How pretty. Hm?” Seungcheol rubbed Jihoon’s ass warmly before hitting it again. “Slut.”

“Y-yes, I’m a little slut.”

“That’s right. So you should be a good slut and suck me off, hm?” Seungcheol couldn’t let Jihoon move without administering three more _hard_ slaps that made the boy howl. But nonetheless Jihoon moved to duck his head between Seungcheol’s thighs.

The boy licked the _towel_ around Seungcheol’s waist, wrapping his lips around the form there while Seungcheol lubricated a finger to insert into his courtesan. Jihoon waited until his saliva had made a significant wet patch on the white cotton before pulling it away, taking his benefactor in deep instantly.

He moaned when there was one finger, and cried when there were two – he just wanted the cock in his mouth to be the cock in his ass, wanted to be _filled_ as much as possible. He wanted to touch himself and finish, but he wanted so much _more_ – to be fucked, to have somebody finish inside him or all over him or both. He wanted to be defiled more and more until he couldn’t breathe.

“Fuck,” Seungcheol growled. The boy was too good – the way his tongue slid up and down his cock, the way his lust-filled wide eyes looked up, desperate for more, taking in his cock until he choked on it, was too much for Seungcheol to watch for long. “Get off.”

Jihoon slid away, lips wet. “What-”

Seungcheol roughly pulled Jihoon around. “You’re going to sit on my cock and fuck yourself silly,” Seungcheol commanded, sliding the condom onto himself. “And if you _dare_ come before I do, I’ll punish you in ways you can’t imagine.”

Jihoon slid down onto his employer so quickly it even made Seungcheol flinch as he gripped Jihoon’s hands back, quickly pulling his legs apart as well. “Ah, fuck, Jihoonie.”

“Y-yes?”

“You’re a tight little slut.”

Jihoon’s head leaned forward a little. “P-please can I have a moment?”

Seungcheol growled a low _no_ before snapping his hips up.

It was as if Jihoon had been struck by lightning: his back straightened, head hanging backwards, mouth open. “Fuck,” was all he could say, quickly pumping himself up and down on his benefactor. Gasps and moans were all he could bring out as he moved as quickly as possible, moaning as he struggled to free his hands.

Seungcheol began to snap his hips up again – his movements were sharper than Jihoon’s – the boy was in a state of dizzy, crazy lust – harsh and smooth into the boy. “Fuck, pretty slut. Ah.” And with that soft gasp Seungcheol simply finished, moving a few more times to finish himself. Before the blood could rush back to his brain he gripped Jihoon’s cock in his stronger hand, pumping twice. “Show me what happiness looks like, Jihoon.”

Jihoon _came_ , spurting trails of white into the air landing everywhere, legs shaking and breath choppy. His mouth was making all kinds of sounds – more desperate pleas, growls, crying, moans all at once and with each other, fingers scrabbling for something to hold on to. He simply came over and over, hips bucking weakly, tremors ravishing his body up and down, shaking.

It was the prettiest thing Seungcheol had ever seen.

 

 

“Tired?”

“Mm, a little. Uh, do you mind?” Jihoon paused with the antiseptic cream in his hand. “It’ll sting when I put my jeans on again otherwise.”

Seungcheol shook his head. “Let me.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Seungcheol pressed himself between his courtesan’s white milky thighs, taking the cream and gently sliding it over the bright red marks, rubbing it into Jihoon’s thighs.

The boy smiled a little against the pillows. “You really like my thighs, don’t you?”

“I really do.”

“What on earth for?”

“You have lovely legs. So round, a little thick, and so perfectly _white_. They’re so soft…” Seungcheol leaned in to kiss just above where he had administered cream. “I kind of want to bite them.”

“Go ahead,” Jihoon grinned.

“Not today.” He turned to cream the other leg before they stripped the bed of its sheets together, replacing them with dark green ones instead.

The two were curled up on the bed – T.V. switched off, lights out – when Seungcheol spoke next.

“I’m leaving for Shanghai on Sunday.”

“…oh?”

“Yeah, I have a new branch starting there and I should oversee its commencement. It’ll be too busy to bring you with me – you’d be bored to tears.”

Jihoon breathed deeply. He’d already showered – they both had, and now they smelled of peach soap. “Oh.”

“I’ll be gone for three weeks.”

“Damn, that’s a while.”

“Yeah. So I’d like it if you kept your phone on you.”

“Sure.”

“And… stay with me until Sunday.”

Jihoon nodded a bit. “It’s just one more day. Can’t hurt.”

Seungcheol smiled against his courtesan’s bare back, kissing him there. “And there I thought you’d put up more of a fight on that. You enjoy your independence so much.”

“Yeah, but take a moment to consider how many orgasms I’ll have to make up for when you get back. Forty-five, is it?”

“I’ll trade them for one big one.”

“Your loss.”

Seungcheol laughed. “So, until Sunday then. I’ve got a few appointments to keep. You’ll have to tag along.”

“One of those business dinners?”

“Exactly.”

“Do I get to eat chicken?”

“Anything you like. You can have a fucking lamb’s brain if you want.”

“Ew, gross.”

Seungcheol laughed, and then Jihoon joined him, ignoring the heat between his legs where the stripes of red burned his skin. “Really, though. Oh, you’ll have to wear the suit I bought you though.”

“Ugh, new clothes. I’m the most spoiled courtesan in the world.”

“Yeah… but you’re the cutest, too.”


	4. Chapter Four

“What’s that?”

“It’s breakfast.”

“Doesn’t look like breakfast.”

“Are you always this picky? It’s got pork in it.”

The word _pork_ was all that was necessary for Jihoon to take a large bite through the pretty white dough, revealing the thick meat inside. He chewed happily, wiggling in his seat.

“It’s a Chinese bun. The meat is called _char sui._ Is it good?”

“M-hm!” Jihoon nodded vigorously, devouring the bun.

“Hey, hey, slow down. There’s a whole lot of them here, so savour the taste, alright?”

Jihoon slowed down considerably at that, nibbling away at the white dough for a while as Seungcheol typed away at his desk. “Do you speak Chinese?”

“Fluently.”

“How many languages do you speak?”

The man’s hands never stilled over the keyboard of his laptop. “Korean, Chinese, English, and conversational Japanese and German.”

“…wow.”

“How many do you speak?”

“Three. Fuck Me, Feed Me and Pay Me.”

Seungcheol chuckled at his screen. “Cute.”

“You think?”

“You? Of course.” He sipped his orange juice.

“Why aren’t you eating?”

“The char sui buns are for you. I had breakfast earlier.”

Jihoon scowled, finishing his bun. “Oh, what a liar you are.”

Seungcheol made a light smacking sound in his mouth a moment. “Why do you think I’m lying?”

“You’re talking to Lee Jihoon, you know that? I have a built-in food radar. I can smell frozen bread a mile away if I have to. You think it’s possible for you to have had food in the room and for me to not wake up?”

The man smiled at his screen. “I could have gone downstairs and eaten.”

“Yeah? What did you have?”

It took him a moment. “Pancakes, European style. With syrup.”

“You didn’t smell of syrup or pancakes when you _kissed me_ to wake me up.”

“Jihoon, you are an incredible man.”

“Thank you.” Jihoon paused a moment before picking up two of his char sui buns and gently placing them on the desk beside Seungcheol’s glass. “Here. Eat.”

It finally pulled the businessman out of his focus, looking up in surprise. “I got those for you.”

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You need your strength.”

“…you’re sharing your pork with me?”

“There are a lot of buns.”

“Ah… thank you.”

“…and yes, I’d share meat with you. I’m not heartless, you know.”

Seungcheol simply smiled.

Jihoon was then forced to dress in the suit Seungcheol had bought him – a stiff white shirt, dark pants and a jacket exactly like Seungcheol’s. The feeling was uncomfortable, especially the matching shoes which didn’t give Jihoon any added height to his great dismay.

“You look rather dashing.”

“I feel like a puppet on strings,” Jihoon muttered. “Is it always this uncomfortable?”

“You should try a tie,” Seungcheol chuckled, fixing Jihoon’s collar. “There, you look very good. Check it in the mirror.”

Jihoon moved to the mirror as Seungcheol packed his briefcase. He had to admit he did kind of look good: his shoulders looked broader, and his legs longer.

“Ready?”

Jihoon nodded. “Can I leave my case here?”

“Yeah, we’ll come back after dinner.”

“What’s on the agenda?” Jihoon stretched as he stepped into the elevator, waiting for his benefactor to join him.

“Coffee with my banker, then I have stuff to sort out at the office for a few hours, then a teleconference with Moscow and Los Angeles, God knows how long _that_ will take though. After that, there’s dinner and drinks.”

“Oh? You’re bringing me to your office?”

“Yeah. You’ll be bored to tears, but you can remind me to eat lunch.”

Jihoon chuckled, simply following his benefactor into a taxi and out again at a small but pretty café near the Trade Center. He pattered out after, huffing a little. Seungcheol’s legs were so unnecessarily long, and it was a little off-pissing.

Seungcheol pointed Jihoon to an empty seat at a table outside in the shade, taking off his sunglasses. The waitress tippled out of the café with a happy smile on her face. “Would you like to see our menu, sir?”

“No. Brazilian coffee. Cream. Foam. One sweetener please. Jihoon, how do you take your coffee?”

Jihoon stared up in innocent shock. He hadn’t even ever _smelled_ coffee before.

“…right. And a macchiato.”

“That’s a Brazilian with cream, foam and one sweetener, and a macchiato. Will there be anything else sir?”

“No thank you.”

Seungcheol’s banker showed up before the coffee did – he was an older man, balding rapidly, heavy-set and almost as short as Jihoon – with whom he shook hands, feeling a little out-of-place.

_This is probably a historic moment_ , the boy thought to himself as the banker ordered his coffee. _Lee Jihoon – the first ever hooker to have coffee with a banker and a business man in the early morning light._

After a couple of minutes Jihoon had decided two things: one, that he definitely did _not_ enjoy the bitter dirt-taste of coffee, and two, that it would be incredibly rude not to drink it all. This made Jihoon – an evening person for all intents and purposes – a little grouchy, though he did his best not to show it as he tried not to get any foam on his nose.

“Thank you,” Seungcheol smiled, standing and offering his banker a handshake. “It really is time for us to go now.”

It was another handshake for Jihoon and another taxi – he simply sat in his chair, blinking at the road.

“So, you didn’t enjoy the coffee?”

Jihoon whipped to look at Seungcheol, who was messing around with various papers.

“How could you tell?”

“Just could.”

“It’s really bitter. How can people pay so much for something like that?”

Seungcheol just smiled at the contents of his briefcase. “I guess you get used to it after a while. What do you usually drink?”

“Cheap soda.”

“Not water?”

“Water’s more expensive than soda.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah.”

Seungcheol worked in a very shiny building that went up way too many stories: the moment he strutted into the building there was a fluster of people accompanying him. A small group of women walked with him, chasing him from view – two holding clipboards, one holding coffee, one taking his briefcase, another his coat: amongst loud babbling suddenly he was gone, the group dispersing like magic, leaving the poor boy stranded in the middle of a tiled foyer.

He turned to the woman behind a large desk, a little miffed. “Uh, excuse me, I came in with Choi Seungcheol there and uh… where has he gone?”

The woman looked him up and down and gave a small huff of a sarcastic laugh. “Go back to school, kid.”

Jihoon bit his lip harshly. “I’m not a kid. Now please tell me where Seungcheol’s gone.”

“Get lost, or I’ll have security put you out. Schools started hours ago.”

“Hey, listen lady, I-”

The woman glanced at a suited man in the corner, giving him a saying look: he moved over to Jihoon, put his hands on the boy’s shoulders and literally put him outside of the building. “Go to school, kid. There’s math you have to know if you want to be in this building.”

Jihoon stared at the closed doors, shocked and a little offended, before pulling out his phone and dialling furiously.

“Choi Seungcheol. Go.”

“Yo, it’s me.”

“Jihoon!” There was obviously a moment where Seungcheol was looking around for the boy. “Uh, where have you gone to?”

“I was escorted out of the building by your security. Apparently, school started hours ago.”

“Oh, God.” But Jihoon could tell the man was muffling laughter. “Hold on.” Five minutes later Seungcheol was back in the lobby, ignoring everybody as he moved to open the door, holding a hand out to his courtesan. “Coming with me?”

“Finally.”

Seungcheol pulled his lover into the building, pretending not to notice when Jihoon threw the lady at the desk a smug grin, allowing the elevator doors to close before gripping Jihoon, pushing him against the wall and kissing him roughly. “How fast’s your record for making somebody cum?”

“What if somebody else steps in the elevator?”

“It’s a private elevator.”

Jihoon slid to his haunches immediately, fingers undoing Seungcheol’s belt. “How long do I have?”

“Until the forty-fourth floor.”

Seungcheol was already hard – this had been pre-meditated, obviously – and Jihoon took him in instantly, deepthroating him in one go as he looked up with wide, innocent eyes.

His benefactor gasped down at the sight of him, leaning his arm on the elevator wall, moaning. “Shit, Jihoon.”

“Mm?” The boy simply maintained eye contact, running his tongue over the underside of the cock in his mouth as he moved forward and back at an alarming pace.

Seungcheol closed his eyes, letting out a low moan. “Shit, feels good.”

Jihoon let out a desperate little whimper, if only to see his benefactor lose control – and soon the man was thrusting towards the elevator wall, bucking his hips until he hit the back of Jihoon’s throat again and again before coming down the boy’s throat in thick lashes of cum, letting the boy choke a little in the heat of the moment before pulling out and picking him up again. “Here… let me get that.” He wiped his thumb over Jihoon’s lips gently.

Jihoon casually tucked Seungcheol’s member back into his underwear, doing his pants up again. “Satisfying?”

“Not nearly as much as last night, but very hot, yes.” Seungcheol grinned wickedly, stealing a hot kiss off the boy’s pink lips. “Mm, I’m going to fuck you a lot tonight. To make up for when I’m gone.”

“The forty-five orgasms,” Jihoon grinned. “Can’t wait.”

“Damn straight,” the benefactor grinned, pressing a little kiss to Jihoon’s ear. “All night long.”

Seungcheol’s office was spacious enough – it wasn’t as elaborate as a hotel room, though, which made Jihoon feel a little better about himself. He had a desk along the window and a red couch along the wall: other than that the room was non-descript at best. Seungcheol simply sat behind his computer there and began typing away.

It took Jihoon eight minutes to decide to download some books on his new phone – and some games, too. Seungcheol’s office was boring, and his phone calls were even worse, if at all possible. It was all investments and money and branches and plans of his trip to China, and Jihoon was fed up by mid-morning.

“Sir, if I may we’ve…” The woman trailed off, glancing at Jihoon.

“Yes, Lizzy?” Seungcheol pressed the phone’s receiver to his shoulder.

“This morning there was a stock drop in New York, here are the figures.” She put some papers on the desk. “Sir, is that-”

“Yes.”

“Have you-”

“No.”

“Then, does he-”

“No.” Seungcheol grew a little agitated, glancing at the papers. “Mike? Yes, just a moment.” He put the phone to his shoulder again.

“Are you going to-”

“Not sure yet. Anything else?”

The woman straightened out a little. “No sir. Coffee?”

“No. Thank you Lizzy.”

The woman stalked out with her head high, not even giving Jihoon a second glance, but the boy was smart enough to wait until Seungcheol hung up before speaking.

“Who was that woman?”

“My secretary, Lizzy.”

“She doesn’t like me very much.”

“Lizzy doesn’t like anybody very much.”

Jihoon bit his lip. “Does she know I’m a hooker?”

“Courtesan.”

“Whatever.”

“Yes.”

“Did you tell her?”

“No, but how often do I bring delectable little snacks like you along to the office? Never, that’s how often. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that I’ve got a plan to make you scream my name at some point or another.” The man never looked away from his screen.

Jihoon shuffled on his seat. “Why you gotta say it so clinically… And when did I become a snack?”

“Because I’ll devour you given half the chance.”

Jihoon thought about it for a while before closing the Neko Atsume game he was playing. “What do you like so much about my thighs?”

“Hm?”

“You have a thigh fetish, or?”

“Not particularly. It’s just that your thighs seem to be the most perfect thighs I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“Why?”

“Hm?”

“Why are they perfect?”

“Fleshy, pink, and perfectly round like that… it’s a joy to grip your thighs. Like I said, I want to bite them. So squishy.”

Jihoon stared for a while. He wasn’t sure whether listening to Seungcheol talk that way was a turn-on or a turn-off, so cold and emotionless behind his screen. “I’m not sure whether you’re hot-talking me or not.”

“Jihoon, I’d love another fuck, but I’ve got work to do. How about you think of a way to welcome me when I get back from China?”

“…sure.” That train of thought propelled the boy to search on slightly more lewd websites – for an hour at least, until he finally groaned loudly.

“What is it?” Seungcheol grumped.

“Hungryyyyy.”

“What time is it?”

“One o’ clock.”

“Time for lunch. What do you want to eat?”

“Uh…”

Seungcheol finally looked up from the screen, picking up the phone. “Okay, what’s one thing you’ve always wanted to eat but you never could?”

Jihoon blinked twice. “Seafood!”

“…seafood?”

“M-hm! The ones that come in shells and the curly pink ones!” The boy dropped his phone on the sofa. “I saw an ad the other day that was-”

“Lizzy, order me a special menu from the seafood restaurant. Yes, that one. For two. Get the girls lunch as well, my treat. Yes. Thank you, Lizzy.”

“So, she’s more like an assistant than a secretary, if she gets you lunch.”

“I suppose so.”

“Can I really eat seafood?”

“Yes. Now sh until it arrives.”

It was almost an hour before Lizzy stalked in, dropped two large bags on the table and stalked out again – the smell of sea brine was overwhelming, making Jihoon’s mouth water madly.

“You start. I’ll catch up.”

“I don’t even know where… how…”

“…right.” Seungcheol finally moved to explain how to pop the tails off cocktail prawns and how to eat mussels the right way: the two of them sat down and ate before Seungcheol had a conference that went on _forever_ before they finally got on their way.

“We’re having barbeque.”

“Ahuh.”

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “Do I have something on my face? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Jihoon shrugged a little. “It’s nice to see you when you’re not at a computer or on the phone.”

“You act like I’m a workaholic. You’re not wrong.”

“I know I’m not wrong.”

“Well, we can relax tonight. With barbeque.”

“Ahuh.”

“How come you’re not excited? You’ll be having meat.”

Jihoon bit his lip. “It’s just not… I mean… I like meat, but… I guess it’s a little sour. I want to share meat with my flat mate… I worry about the kid.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Jihoon glanced at the cab driver before turning a little. “I guess… he’s done a lot for me over the past few years, but his family isn’t exactly _rich_ and his tuition bills are enormous. He holds down two part-time jobs – he doesn’t _have_ to, not if I make enough in a month to pay the rent and bills, but if he ever wants something extra, it’s got to be something big. I feel guilty. You spoil me a lot with stuff he can’t have and I should be paying him back.”

Seungcheol smiled gently, looking out the window. “You, Mr. Lee, have a very kind spirit.”

“You think? I only think that’s natural. He’s like a kid brother to me and I have a lot I owe him.” Jihoon blushed, glancing up at Seungcheol’s harsh jawline, suddenly remembering he was here with a _client_. His job was to fuck and be fucked, and to escort his benefactor to keep him company – _not_ to have out a sob-story. “Uh, never mind. I’ll treat him when you’re gone.”

“You should. You know what else you should do?”

“What?”

“After a few months, open a bank account.”

Jihoon blinked slowly, thinking about it. “Our contract didn’t specify a time limit. How long are you planning on keeping me around for?”

“As long as I like.”

Jihoon didn’t answer to that, but he knew well enough what it meant: that the moment he pissed Seungcheol off he was booted out on his ass. He could only hope he would stay in service long enough to make some savings. He sat in the taxi and did some math.

Given that he was making approximately 9 million won a month (excluding the 300.000 for the ease of doing math) and he would only need 3 million won a month to live _very_ comfortably with Vernon, it gave him 6 million won a month to put away for when times were bad. And that was a lot of money to have per month.

Hell, if he could stay in Seungcheol’s service for just a _little_ over half a year he and Vernon could move into an apartment nearer to the university. Out of the red light district. And if his home address was no longer in the red light district, he would be eligible for a real job. Not that any kind of job would pay like sucking Seungcheol’s cock paid, but if the ridiculously well-off man ever got bored of Jihoon, having some kind of employment would be nice.

Employment that didn’t include him being beaten within an inch of his life.

“Jihoon? Jiiiiihooooon.”

“What? Uh, oh, sorry.” The boy scrambled to get out of the taxi in his perfect suit, straightening it out and closing the door behind him.

“What were you thinking about?”

“I was doing math.”

“Not your strongest suit then, by the way your face was all wrinkled up.”

Jihoon nudged him a little. “Like I said, I work in entertainment.” He hemmed a little and pulled his blazer jacket down a bit. “I feel silly doing this.”

“You’ll get used to it. It’s only for a few hours until I get too drunk to make any sense.”

Jihoon pursed his little lips. “I’m sure that’s not supposed to make me feel better.”

Seungcheol simply laughed, leading the way into the barbeque restaurant and introducing his _personal home assistant_ to his business partners: by the way they reacted, Jihoon could tell they were starting to think more of Seungcheol than the man really was. Anybody who needed to hire somebody to take care of their houses for them deserved some kind of esteem.

Jihoon looked up at the man. He’d heard him yell today in the conference room adjacent to his office. First thumping on the table. Seungcheol was not a man Jihoon ever wanted to see angry. He’d already felt the consequences of angering him once – he wasn’t in a hurry to do so again. He had respect for Seungcheol, too.

The two business partners were both in their forties or over, the boy assumed – also in bespoke suits, one with glasses perched on his nose. He seemed to be the younger of the two, the other a figure head really more than an actual man in power.

Jihoon allowed the man in glasses and Seungcheol to talk shop for a while, letting the words make whistling sounds as they went over his head. Instead he poured the soju that came without him having seen who had ordered it, and watched the elder man – perhaps already in his sixties – eye the platter of pork and beef cuts gleefully.

“You watch, young man, I’ll teach you how to do this yet.”

Jihoon learned a lot that night: while his benefactor took shots and snaffled up lettuce wraps of meat like they were chips, he learned about which cuts of meat were fatty and which once were cheap and which would char the best – how to mark the skin, how to tell good quality from bad, et cetera et cetera. The elder man – Mr. Kim – was really invested in explaining everything to Jihoon, and the courtesan was more than prepared to hear it all and commit it to memory.

From now on, Jihoon would be able to buy these meats to take home with him. Vernon would be delighted.

“Jihooooon,” Seungcheol slurred somewhere past midnight, slinging an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “Call the gentlemen here a cab. Oh, you too. Oh, me too. Oh, us too. _Hic._ ”

The boy stepped outside with his phone to make the call: when he returned, Seungcheol was leaning back in his chair, red-faced and seemingly out for the count.

“I think your employer is a little drunk,” the bespectacled man grinned. “Want me to take him home?”

“No, I’ll do it. He has to be up in the morning.” Jihoon _almost_ commented on the man’s manners – he’d been flirting with Seungcheol all night, touching his leg and making vaguely suggestive comments. It was pretty vulgar and Jihoon had quite the idea about what would happen to his employer if he let him be taken away.

Seungcheol was a mess when roused and drunk: he just gurgled and flopped all over his courtesan, words slurring so badly they were incomprehensible. The poor boy had an awful time trying to get him back to his penthouse where the business man flopped over the silk bedsheets and passed out.

Jihoon chuckled to himself, shaking his head a little. “Fuck me all night long, huh? Sure.” But Seungcheol had to be out of the hotel by seven in the morning to catch his nine AM flight, so he had be out of his reeking clothes _now_ – like a nurse or maid Jihoon dutifully unclothed the man and slid the sheets over him.

It was embarrassingly intimate – not because of the nudity, but because of the fact that Seungcheol wasn’t really conscious.

 

The five AM alarm clock Jihoon set didn’t wake up his employer, so once the boy could open his eyes he moved an arm to hit him lightly. “Seungcheol. Wake up.”

He was met with silence.

“Seungcheol,” he groaned a little louder, “wake up. It’s time.”

“Muuuuuuuh.”

“Seungcheol!”

“Uh! What?!” The man jerked as he sat up straight, eyes bloodshot, hair mussed. He wiped his face with the warm palm of his hand.

“You have a flight at seven.”

“Aw, shit.”

Jihoon must have fallen asleep, he realized, because the next thing he knew a very good-smelling Seungcheol was kissing him awake with a deep, growling, lusty kind of hunger. “We need to vacate the room,” he mumbled.

“Right.”

“Take a shower.”

“Right.”

Seungcheol laughed when Jihoon didn’t move, kissing him again, bearing his tongue down deeply before pulling off with a smacking sound. “Come on, delicious.”

Jihoon groaned and took his shower, slipping into the ‘casual’ clothes Seungcheol had purchased him days before – skinny jeans that were a very tight fit and a sky-blue hoodie with some logo patches on it. It was kind of comfortable, but he didn’t get to marvel over it long, because Seungcheol hooshed him out of the hotel room in no time.

“Here, a cab for you.” He opened the door for Jihoon and gave the driver a wad of cash. “I’ll text you.”

“Sure. Have a safe trip.”

Seungcheol – still not entirely recovered after his wild night – simply nodded.

“Where to, kid?”

Jihoon named the big supermarket in Hongdae – the _really_ big one where he rarely went because it had so much food, it made him hungry.

In Jihoon’s wallet was where Seungcheol had stuck the boy’s first month’s pay, and Jihoon planned on spending it on enough food to satisfy both him and Vernon for days.

By the time the boy got home on Sunday evening – after spending way too much time in the supermarket aisles – Vernon was lazily drinking a coke on the couch, staring at the very large plastic bags the boy had with him.

“Uh, Jihoon hyung…”

Jihoon thrust his contract into Vernon’s hand. “Last part, the payment.”

Vernon’s eyes slowly grew wider. “What?”

Jihoon grinned, dipping a hand into a bag and pulling out a plastic box, pink circles inside. “How do pork shops for dinner sound?”

The sound Vernon let out wasn’t entirely human: he gripped Jihoon’s hands and danced in a circle before hugging him. “Thank you, Jihoonie.”

“Come on, we’d better google how to cook this. Just in case.”

An hour later all the food was unpacked and some of it had been eaten: the boys had drunk clear water with their meal of pork chops and fried rice – fried rice with vegetables and egg! – and could rest on the couch as Jihoon explained his plan to move out of the red light district.

“…and you would take me with you?”

Jihoon frowned. “Of course.”

“Well, you don’t have to, you-”

One look from Jihoon proved there was nothing to be trifled with. “Vernon, when you found me I hadn’t eaten in two days. You took me in even though you had nothing to gain and gave me somewhere to stay. I owe you my life. This is the very least I can do for you: pay the board, bills and groceries, and if it keeps going long enough, help out with your tuition. You can quit your night job at the bar. You hear me?”

Vernon smiled a little. “You’re really kind, hyung.”

“You know it’s funny? Seungcheol said the same thing.”

 

**Seungcheol:** I just landed. Thanks for taking care of me, cutie.

**Jihoon:** You’re welcome. How’s Shanghai?

**Seungcheol:** It’s whatever. I’m sorry I didn’t get to fuck you one last time.

**Jihoon:** It’s not like you’re gone forever… you can screw me when you get back.

**Seungcheol:** Three weeks without your cute mouth to fuck? You drive a hard bargain.

**Jihoon:** Can’t be helped. I’ll do my best to prepare a welcome back for you.

**Seungcheol:** You do that, cutie. I’ve got to go, a business to run.

 

Without any clients or Seungcheol to deal with for three weeks, Jihoon healed, but got bored very quickly: he went out a lot, buying meat and fresh vegetables, spoiling himself and his flatmate a little. Vernon didn’t mind – he was being spoiled rotten and he liked it. Together the two boys learned how to cook a lot of different meals – all of them with meat, or even exotic items like _pasta_ or _dumplings_. They took trips to the big supermarket together, pushing the cart in tandem.

Jihoon texted Seungcheol twice after that, and Seungcheol answered twice with ‘too busy now,’ so eventually the boy let off.

Until finally, after twenty-three days, there was a new message.

**Seungcheol:** Jihoon, I just landed at Incheon International. Sorry things were so busy. I’ll be at my hotel in an hour. Can you come see me?  
**Seungcheol:** Missed you.

**Jihoon:** Yes! Are you still at the grand?

**Seungcheol:** No, I’m at the Sheraton. One hour.

**Jihoon:** Yes sir!

 

Jihoon would never admit just _how_ excited he was to see his benefactor. It wasn’t just gripping at the chance to get paid again: it was a genuine excitement to see Seungcheol and get his due physically. After all, his contract forbade him from having sex with anybody else, and he’d been lonely for a while.

But he had promised Seungcheol a grand welcome back, and a grand welcome back he’d get. The boy was prepared, more so than ever: by now he had a fair idea of what Seungcheol liked, which helped a lot.

He had to get dressed, first – what he had bought were black nylon thigh-highs that came up pretty high, with lace around the top edge. The bruises on his thighs had healed nicely, milky-white, almost _pink_ flesh residing there. He’d gained a little weight, most of it in muscle, and he could only hope it wasn’t a problem.

_All that chicken,_ he thought, staring at his naked reflection in the mirror. _It’s all that damn chicken we’ve been eating._

There was nothing to do about it but slide on the matching lace panties, insert a very special _item_ , and cover up with the ‘business’ suit Seungcheol gave him. He wasn’t really any good at ties, so he left it where it was, just grabbing his shoes and _leaving_.

“Hey, you look all keyed up,” Vernon said in the doorway. “…oh, he’s back then?”

“Yep!” Jihoon picked up his metal case. “See you someday!”

“Text me in less than 24 hours!”

“Sure! Bye!”

Jihoon couldn’t sit still on the train, his feet tapping all the way – then there was the _how to get to the Sheraton_ conundrum which took up at least an hour until he could finally saunter up to the desk.

He’d forgotten how intimidating hotels were. He gulped as he glided up to the front desk.

“Hi, I’m here to see Mr. Choi Seungcheol?”

The clerk barely glanced at the boy. “Name?”

“Lee Jihoon.”

He noted it down in a booklet and had somebody escort him up in the elevator – not all the way to the top, but a fair bit. He simply put his card in the door, said _here you go_ and left without even touching the handle.

Jihoon quickly opened the door and froze.

Seungcheol was sitting on a couch, legs spread, shirt collar open and loose, but his expression wasn’t visible. This was largely because there was a long, thick curtain of hair between his head and the door.

The curtain moved, turned: the most exquisite, delicate face turned to the door, Seungcheol’s surprised expression right behind.

“Jihoon!”

“Uh – sorry!” And before the boy knew what he was even doing he stepped back and closed the door again.

Because he knew exactly who the delicate face belonged too, and if that delicate face got his way, Jihoon’s benefactor was long gone.


	5. Chapter Five

Within minutes of frozen horror there was a loud shout and Jeonghan came out of the room, standing by the door with a hand on his hip. “Hey, you’re that BDSM kid, right? Ji…geun. Jirun. Jiiii…”

“Jihoon,” the boy griped. “…afternoon, Jeonghan.”

“Oh, you know me!” Jeonghan smiled, pressing a palm over his own heart. “Isn’t that funny?”

_Nothing funny about it._

“Well, I’m just about done in there, I suppose. Jeesh. I’ve never met anybody so angry.”

“…Seungcheol is like that when he’s really pissed.”

“Seungcheol?” The look Jeonghan gave was withering. “You call your clients by their first names?”

“He’s not my client, he’s my benefactor.”

“…your _benefactor?_ ” Jeonghan smiled, a wide, laughing smile. “Oh, that’s so cute! You think you have something special with a client that asks for you to come back again. I-”

The door opened again: Seungcheol’s hair was a mess and he needed a shave, but his bloodshot eyes spelled murder. “Off with you!” he roared again, making Jeonghan flinch back. “Out, out!”

Jeonghan sighed, pretending to be unimpressed, and turned back to Jihoon. “Well, I suppose I’ll be going then. Jirun.” Jeonghan held out his hand, fingers pointed down so it seemed like his perfectly pale, thin hand was hanging off his wrist.

Jihoon hesitantly reached out, but before he could even touch Jeonghan, the man moved to brush his hair and laughed as he left.

Jihoon sighed. He felt worse than before he’d ever met Seungcheol, stomach sinking into his shoes as he watched the beautiful man leave.

“Jihoon. Come in.”

He turned in surprise, and when he did the anger in Seungcheol’s eyes had been replaced by tiredness.

“…please?”

Slowly, Jihoon walked into the hotel room. It wasn’t as pristine as the penthouse of the Grand, but it was still beautiful: large, with a small living area, a _huge_ bed and a very large window. The sun was still in the sky, but it wouldn’t be for long, and everything told him that Jihoon wasn’t working tonight.

“I uh…” Jihoon worked to make out a comical chuckle. “I guess you called me over to tell me our contract is over, huh.”

“Over? What are you talking about? Hey – did you know that guy?”

Jihoon turned back, brow furrowed, glancing at the door once. “With the long hair? Jeonghan? Of course I know him. Every hooker in the red light district knows him.”

“Who the hell is he?”

“…Jeonghan is the most well-paid, prettiest escort in all of Seoul. He’ll dress as a man or a woman to please his clients, doesn’t matter to him. He always has rich customers… businessmen, politicians… CEO’s…” Jihoon looked his benefactor up and down for a moment. “He lives like a king off one customer and then another, and he takes pride in stealing customers away from other prostitutes, especially the ones he doesn’t like.”

“Like you, I suppose?”

“…I don’t think Jeonghan knows enough about me to hate me. Probably pities me. Or at least, he did.” Jihoon folded his arms. “If you don’t know who he is, why was he here?”

Seungcheol wiped his forehead with his palm, dragging the hand down his face. “He was in my room, waiting for me. Some of my… _associates_ thought it would be nice to have a present waiting here for me. I only just arrived. What a mess.”

“…you mean… you didn’t call for him?”

“No, I didn’t call for him.”

“But he’s pretty.”

“Suppose so.” Seungcheol sat back down on the couch, massaging his forehead unhappily. “Why?”

“I mean… he’s prettier than me.”

Seungcheol sat up in a second, elbows on his knees, hands folded under his chin as he stared at his courtesan. “Jihoon, are you jealous?”

“Jealous… uh, insecure.”

“…why?”

“Are you kidding?” Jihoon threw down his metal case in frustration. “Every whore in Seoul knows that when you walk in on a client with Jeonghan, you’ve lost the client!”

“Whoa, whoa, Jihoon.” Seungcheol got up to hold the boy’s biceps. “Hey, calm down, cutie.” A hand moved to smoothen over his cheek. “I told him to get out, right? I was already trying to make him leave before you came around. Why would I want somebody else around when I already have you on your way?”

“But he’s pretty.”

“So? You’re prettier.” The man’s face was all sweet happiness, looking down at his courtesan. “And you’re not a hooker, a prostitute, or a whore. And you look well. Really well. Like there’s meat on you. So don’t worry about some long-haired bully who doesn’t even have cute thighs. You hear me?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes a little but nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

“Besides, we have a contract. I mean to hold it for at least a year.”

“A year? Really?”

“Yeah, at least. As many as possible is ideal. Okay?” He leaned down to give Jihoon a peck on the lips and then grinned, sitting down on the sofa again. “Come here.”

Jihoon smiled again a little, perching himself on Seungcheol’s lap. “You noticed. I’ve been eating meat. Got really fat.”

“You’re still skinny,” Seungcheol smiled, closing his eyes. “Damn.”

“Long flight?” the boy guessed. He’d googled it already.

“So long. I went delusional about two hours in.”

Jihoon chuckled, fumbling with his jacket. “Well, if it’s a fantasy you’re after.”

“Actually, cutie…” Seungcheol put a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. “I’m, uh… really tired. I was hoping you’d just give me another one of your great massages, and I could brutally fuck you until you need a nap tomorrow morning?”

Jihoon smiled and nodded, a little let-down. Now that the initial fright was over he could feel all his preparations, and it was a real pity he wouldn’t be able to use them to full effect.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Just a pity. Waste of those welcome-back preparations, you know? I’ll have to take the plug out or it’ll get uncomfortable.”

Despite his weariness, Seungcheol’s left hand immediately wandered to cup Jihoon’s butt, feeling the knob there. When he moved it, it made Jihoon straighten up and hiss out loud.

“Oh, no, are you kidding? You’re not taking that out until I’ve had a chance to inspect it properly.”

Jihoon whimpered. “Aw, come on. It really hurts if you leave it in too long!”

Seungcheol nudged the knob harsher, making the boy groan. “You listen to me. This is _my_ welcome back, and I’m telling you to leave it in. I’ll make it worth your while in the morning.”

“…promise?”

“Promise.”

Jihoon sighed and then nodded.

“Your butt is softer. How cute.”

The boy blushed. “Uh, y-yeah…”

“Come on, cutie. I can’t wait to fuck you but I _need_ to sleep _now_.” The benefactor took off his clothes and lay on the bed face-down. “I have knots for days.”

Jihoon took off his shirt and slid to straddle Seungcheol from the back, his fingers dancing intricate patterns on the man’s back. He hadn’t been lying about the knots, but within minutes he was snoring very lightly.

Jihoon didn’t stop until the knots were worked away, falling asleep beside his benefactor as the sun slipped over the skylines of the city.

 

A gentle tweaking was the first thing the boy experienced upon waking up in the morning: it hurt a little, but not _very_ much.

Then there was something soft and warm on his neck, and it felt _good_ – then there was another tweak, it hurt, but somewhere in his mind he also thought it felt kind of nice.

“…good morning, pretty boy.”

“Morning. Oh!” His eyes flew open to look at the smirking thirty-odd-year-old beside him. “Good morning,” he smiled warmly.

“It’s already 3PM. You slept a lot.”

“It’s easier, sleeping with somebody. It’s not as cold and lonely.”

“Aw. Now it’s okay, I’m here again.” He wiped the hair out of Jihoon’s eyes. “I woke up to find you here, like this.” Seungcheol tweaked on the pretty silver chain that ran between the boy’s two nipple clamps gently. “It really was a great welcome-back.”

“Oh! Oh but that’s not all!” Jihoon sat up a little, still in his regular pants, mussing his hair back a little. “Uh… can I have ten minutes in the bathroom?”

“Please, be my guest. Prepare my welcome back as much as possible.”

The boy jumped off the bed.

“You didn’t take it out, did you?”

“What?”

“The plug.”

Jihoon smiled, shaking his head.

“Good. Ten minutes. I’ll time you.”

Jihoon rushed to the bathroom, picking up his case on the way: he showered at top-speed before re-arranging his thigh-highs and lace panties, fixing oversized bunny ears on his head and a cuff on one hand before slinging a ballgag around his neck and resurfacing.

Seungcheol smiled at his phone. “That was only seven minu- whoa.”

Jihoon smiled and blushed, pulling a rabbit ear over a little to hide behind it shyly.

“…look at that. The cutest little bunny rabbit just hopped into my hotel room.”

Jihoon chuckled, turning a little, letting his benefactor get full view of his fluffy tail. “You like it?”

Seungcheol’s voice was a little strained. “Get over here.”

Jihoon sauntered forward at his own smug pace before handing Seungcheol the items in his hands.

“Oh? Presents, look at that.” Seungcheol laid them out on the bed for a moment, picking up the wooden paddle. He slapped it in his hand for a moment before catching a glimpse of Jihoon in his peripheral view, discarding it instantly. “Come here. Jihoon.”

There was an almost desperate tone in his voice that forced the courtesan to obey: Seungcheol’s greedy fingers laced around the boy’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

In such desperate, happy, soft lips it was easy to read how much Jihoon had been missed.

It was almost akin to coming home to a lover: Jihoon felt special and genuinely happy, standing there almost entirely naked having the sense kissed out of him. Seungcheol’s arms clasped around his soft skin and held him tightly, tongue sliding between the boy’s lips to drag him in.

Seungcheol smelled nice. Sweet, somehow, but musky. It was a homely scent that made Jihoon’s knees go a little weak.

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol growled once, taking a moment to breathe heavily. “Missed you.”

Jihoon’s cheeks were pink and his chest was heaving, so there was no point in denying it. “You, too.”

Seungcheol simply snarled, attacking his courtesan’s lips again: he moaned happily, fingers running down his sides to his hips, pulling him more and more. “God, you’re delicious. Keep eating meat. Look at this.” He grabbed a fistful of Jihoon’s ass, palming it happily. “So soft.”

Jihoon blushed much harder, going pink all the way to the tips of his ears. “Yes, sir.”

“This…” His other hand moved to slide one finger into the inside of the boy’s thigh-highs, sliding around the rim: the feeling of his finger on Jihoon’s skin made the boy squirm. “Is something I couldn’t have dreamt in a thousand years. Look at you. Such plump, thick thighs…”

“I-I guessed you might enjoy them.”

Seungcheol simply gripped his courtesan, flinging the boy until his back hit the mattress: his face became buried in lace and soon skin as his mouth lapped at Jihoon’s body.

“Oh, God.” Jihoon hadn’t expected to get sucked off, but Seungcheol’s mouth was silky and soft and hot and oh _God_ so wet. The way his tongue seemed so desperate against Jihoon’s cock made the boy moan out. “Fuck, u-uhm, n-no, Seungcheol, I…”

Seungcheol glanced up, coming off Jihoon’s cock with a soft pop. “You don’t like it?”

“I-I’m supposed to s-suck _you_ off, remember…”

“Let me play with you,” Seungcheol simply smiled, ducking his head down again to suck the boy harshly, gleaning as many harsh moans and groans from him as possible. His fingers traced over the boy’s skin, teasing the lace now cupped around his balls, groaning out for him. “Fuck you’re delicious,” he gasped, coming off again.

Jihoon writhed, bathed in sweat and slowly drowning in lust. There was something about the way Seungcheol looked at him that made him want to _fuck,_ all the time.

Seungcheol’s fingers – thick, hot fingers – gently tugged at Jihoon’s member as the man watched from his vantage point between the boy’s legs, a happy smirk on his face. “Go on,” he taunted, moving his fist leisurely. “Say it.”

“Oh _God,_ ” Jihoon cried out, letting himself revel in pleasure. Suddenly all his preparations were just right – the plug was nestled happily in his ass, his nipples were sensitive again and he felt daunting in his thigh-highs. Every attention Seungcheol paid him made him feel like he was soaring, his stomach swooping: he hadn’t really touched himself while the man was gone, so everything was on fire now that he was being serviced. “Fuck, oh, please, fuck, it feels so _nice_ , I want to cum…”

Softly Seungcheol sat up a little and with the gentlest of movements, pressed down on the nipple clamps and discarded them quickly, being very careful not to hurt his courtesan.

Jihoon glanced up with wide eyes. “You didn’t like them?”

Seungcheol pressed a kiss to the boy’s sternum. “I like seeing your flesh, cutie.” The man’s face moved, and a soft tongue darted out – it wasn’t until that moment the boy had realized how much those clamps had hurt, letting out a soft hiss.

Seungcheol gave him a dark look, removing himself entirely from the bed to bend over Jihoon’s case. He assumed the man was just searching for some toy or other before he came back with a small tube in his hands.

Jihoon almost had a fit, cock dripping over his stomach. “This isn’t the time fo-”

“Sh.” The look on Seungcheol’s voice was deadly: He straddled the small bunny on his bed to stop him from moving and, with the lightest hand, began to administer the antiseptic cream on his nipples. He had an intense look as he did so, the same kind of focus he had when at work, and eventually began to speak. “Don’t prepare anything like this for a while. When you do again, don’t leave it on for this long.”

Jihoon pouted. “They’re just clamp-” He stilled at the murderous look he was given.

Seungcheol gripped Jihoon’s chin in his hand, a snarl in his voice. “ _Nobody_ hurts my courtesan. Anybody who brings harm to you answers directly to me. That goes for you too. You hurt yourself again, it will be a problem. Do I make myself understood?”

Jihoon gulped. “Yes, sir?”

“Good.” With that Seungcheol kissed his courtesan so damn sweetly, the boy’s heart beat errantly. “Jihoon.” Another deep, sweet kiss. “You’re mine.” Another. “Fuck.” Now Seungcheol’s fingers were tangling through Jihoon’s hair and his hand was on his cock again. “I want to make you scream.”

“I-I can do that,” Jihoon answered breathlessly.

The sound Seungcheol made was almost unearthly before he fell on his courtesan’s lips again: soon, however, his lips were moving south, ignoring Jihoon’s cock for his thighs, running his tongue along the inside of his thigh-highs.

“You have no idea,” he whispered, “what these are doing to me. You naughty little bunny.”

Jihoon whimpered accordingly.

Seungcheol glanced up once, moving a hand to press the ball gag into Jihoon’s mouth, tightening the strap. “Shhh, just like that. What an erotic sight.” Then he flipped Jihoon in a single motion, planting his face into the pillows. “Hands and knees, baby.”

Jihoon moved obediently as his benefactor gripped up the wooden paddle.

“Look at your little tail, oh I wish you could see it.” Seungcheol pressed the flat of the paddle against an asscheek, chafing the wood there while his fingers toyed with the buttplug. “I wonder, hmm… what this fluffy tail is hiding…”

Jihoon tried to reply, he really did – all he could manage was incoherent mumbling and a little drooling, his back arching more, pressing his ass out to eager hands. _More._ He wanted more. More Seungcheol – more of this man who toyed with his body until he was at the very edge of his mind. He let out a desperate whimper, in the hopes that Seungcheol would grant him an unspoken wish.

But Seungcheol took his sweet time.

First there was the playing with the toy – pushing it in and out infinitesimally – and then Seungcheol worked up to ramming the tip of it in and out entirely, driving it home until Jihoon was screaming against his gag and ploughing against the headboard.

“Shhhhh, baby.” A warm hand smoothed over the boy’s ass as his benefactor pulled him back to the centre of the bed. “It’s okay, let’s put your tail away now. What a naughty bunny you are, preparing all this for me. Do you know what happens to naughty bunnies?”

_Whimper._

The wood made a dull smacking sound against Jihoon’s taught skin: Seungcheol had hit him quite mildly, but it still made Jihoon moan out a little, automatically pressing his knees apart. _Yes,_ he thought to himself. _Yes, please, fuck me more. Drag me out._

“Oh? Can’t hear you, bunny.” The next smack was a lot harder, causing Jihoon to bury his face in the sheets, but that didn’t minimize the sound he made at all. Seungcheol took his sweet time, chafing his palms over the heated, pink flesh in between smacks, vocalizing how _pleased_ he was by the sight of it. “Baby bunny, it’s so _pretty._ ” Eventually, though, when he could hear that Jihoon was edging on losing pleasure, he put the paddle down and liberally peppered the boy’s ass with small kisses. “So warm, so pretty…”

Jihoon groaned out, jaw straining against the ball in his mouth. He was almost getting bored – for the first time with Seungcheol the pain was winning out over the pleasure, making it the same old job it always was. He was a little disappointed, though he knew he had no right to be.

“Shhhhh… Jihoon, I’ll make you feel good baby.” Gently, with the softest of touches, the man’s tongue reached out to rim his courtesan.

Jihoon’s stomach tightened and slowly the feeling of fiery lust was back. Having Seungcheol play his ass like this – with such _gentle_ caresses, careful and sweet – was heaven on earth. He felt like his knees could just melt away under him until he was a puddle of boy on the sheets.

Then, just over the hem of his thigh-high, Seungcheol bit into the back of Jihoon’s thigh.

He barked out in surprise more than pain – Seungcheol was being very soft with him, worrying the flesh in his jaws only very lightly before letting him go. “So soft,” was all he could whisper before doing it again: he made little nips over the milky skin there, repeating the motion until a small red pattern appeared on the boy’s leg, making him arch even more.

Seungcheol’s teeth then slowly gripped Jihoon’s thigh-high and slowly pulled it down, a hand guiding the boy’s leg up until the fabric was pooled around his ankle: he only moved the left, leaving the right high up. “Shhhhh,” he smiled at the sight. “You can get up now, baby.”

Jihoon’s limbs were shaking: Seungcheol’s fingers seemed to be everywhere on his body, guiding the small boy to stand on his knees, and the feeling of those large hands on his skin had been so remiss of late it made his body weak.

Jihoon’s head lolled a little: glistening around the mouth, jaw hinged wide open by the ball between his lips, eyes hazy and unfocused and hair dishevelled. He was perfectly defiled already, lashing in sweat from want, cock high and dripping, legs shaking.

Seungcheol took a couple of steps back and smiled cruelly. “Jihoon, come here, bunny boy.”

The boy could barely move, but he tried anyway: shaking, weak limbs pulled off the bed shakily, tripping a little so he had a chance to show his benefactor his ass again, stumbling forward. The more he stumbled, however, the more Seungcheol moved back.

“Come on, that’s right baby boy, you’re so close to me now. You can almost _feel_ my cock inside you, you’re so close. Aren’t you?”

Only Seungcheol could have made dirty talk a thing for Jihoon.

And then suddenly Seungcheol was pulling off his gag and his bunny ears, pressing the boy’s entire body up against the glass window. He stepped to press up against his body as well, sandwiching the boy between the sun dying over the edge of the city – a beautiful skyline view – growling in his ear. “Go on,” he urged, pressing Jihoon’s palms flat against the window. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Fuck,” Jihoon whimpered, finding himself a little hoarse. “W-want… you.”

“Mhmmmm?” Seungcheol’s lips skimmed over Jihoon’s shoulder towards his neck, allowing the boy to tilt his head. “And?”

“Cock.”

“Full sentences.”

The poor boy’s throat hurt so much, but he found he _wanted_ to say it. “I want your cock in my ass.”

“Oh, Jihoon, how erotic.” Seungcheol’s thick lips on his neck were like electric: the hands on his like hot metal. “I’m going to fuck you, you know that? And I want to _hear_ you enjoy it, being speared on my dick like a good courtesan. Understand?”

“Y-yessir,” Jihoon whispered.

Seungcheol’s cock went in slowly but sweetly – both of them had yearned for it, though they would never admit that, and certainly not to each other. When Seungcheol pulled and knocked back into Jihoon’s ass, it was like coming home.

“Oh, God,” Seungcheol groaned at the same time as Jihoon shouted _Fuck me_.

The snapping of hips against ass was rapid and loud, each movement ending in a little moan or whimper from Jihoon until he was begging for release, for more, for Seungcheol to end the torture that was their session and let him orgasm.

Seungcheol just kept pounding until he found the spot that made Jihoon _scream_ – he tried to muffle it against the glass but it was impossible. Jihoon quickly became a muttering, begging, panting, quivering mess of a man, pressed up against the window high above the city, desperate for something – anything, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the impossibly smooth glass.

Seungcheol came first: he pulled out, ripping off his condom, allowing the majority of his orgasm to fall on the small of his courtesan’s back before releasing the younger man’s cock ring and jerking him off until the boy came in three pumps all over the window, limbs almost collapsing with relief.

The following hour or so was all a blur to the courtesan – meaningless feelings of his spent body being moved as his benefactor cleaned his body and put him in bed.

 

His throat still hurt a little, but that didn’t stop the little burbling sounds he made as his fingers moved to brush dust from his eyes as he woke up slowly.

Seungcheol was on the couch in a bathrobe with a laptop on his knees. Typing.

It took Jihoon a minute. “You never stop, do you?”

“Jihoon.” Seungcheol immediately closed his device, springing up to rush towards the bed and gently take his place beside him. “…hey…” Seungcheol wrapped his arms around his courtesan, pulling his head onto his chest.

The boy simply mumbled a little happily, re-arranging himself to be cuddled. “…hey…”

“Sleep well?”

He nodded. “Did you sleep?”

“Not really.”

Jihoon pouted a little.

Seungcheol held his courtesan closer. “I’m here now, right? Shhhhh, baby, I’m here now. I’m here now.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the boy’s forehead, holding him tightly.

Jihoon mumbled a bit more to himself before rising a bit. “What’s wrong? Why are you so protective?”

A shadow passed over the benefactor’s face. “We have something we need to discuss.”

“What is i-”

“Our contract specifically states that you are not to engage in self-harm.”

Jihoon glanced down at his body and blushed a bit. “Sorry. I didn’t see it like that. I… I thought it was something you would enjoy.”

“Well, you should have taken them off before going to sleep. You could really have damaged yourself if… if…” Seungcheol never once looked at his courtesan, just glaring at the ceiling with the boy in his arms. “…never again.”

“Okay,” Jihoon answered, shrinking away a little, voice small.

“Oh, no, no, no, precious.” Seungcheol turned to smile and him, gripping him close. “Shhhh, it’s alright. I’m sorry, I’m not angry with you.” He kissed him sweetly, still smiling. “I guess I just missed being able to fuck your body until you can’t stand anymore. Three weeks is a very long time.”

“…yeah.”

“…besides that, it was dangerous. Don’t do it again, alright?”

“Okay.”

“…and it’s not really something I enjoy, to be honest. I like playing with you as you are, too, you know.”

“Okay.”

“Come here.” Jihoon smiled as his benefactor assaulted his lips again, over and over until they were both a little breathless from the heat, smiling up as his employer grinned down on him. “Really did miss you.”

“Yeah. Same.”

Seungcheol smiled peacefully, lying back down. “I’m going to Jeju next week again…”

“No way!”

“…it’s a short trip, so I was wondering if you’d be willing to take it with me?”

“Go with you?”

“Yeah.”

“To Jeju?”

“Yeah. If you’d like.”

“I’d love to. Oh! Wait!” He sat up in bed, remembering. “I can’t, I’m going to the hospital on Monday.”

“The hospital?” It took Seungcheol a moment of surprise, and then he was bursting with fury and worry. “Why? What’s wrong?!” His hands fluttered all over Jihoon’s body, turning him over and over. “What’s wrong, are you hurt? What hurts? Why did you come if you’re sick?”

“I’m not sick, cut it out.” Jihoon pouted a little. “I’m going off to get tested to make sure I’m still STD-negative.”

The man froze. “Oh. Oh God. Scare me like that.” He fell back onto the bed, wiping his forehead. “Don’t ever come to me if you’re sick, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Not ever, ever.” The next kiss was deep and full of something – Jihoon didn’t know what – and it made his toes curl a little. “Well, we leave on Saturday, so if you’re still willing, it’s not a problem.”

“…really?”

“Sure. No fancy hotels though, sorry. We’ll be staying at my place.”

“That’s fine.” Jihoon grinned to himself a little as his benefactor moved him to cuddle: he was kind of curious to see how the great Seungcheol lived at home, whether he was any different in a casual setting. For a high-maintenance business man, he was already pretty relaxed. Around Jihoon, anyway.

“God, I missed you more than I thought I did.” Seungcheol buried his face in Jihoon’s neck happily. “All those stuffy business men and no cutie to screw at night.”

Jihoon laughed, gripping his benefactor. “That tickles!”

Seungcheol laughed back, gripping his courtesan to sit on his lap, hovering over him. “Sorry, cutie.”

The boy simply grinned, blushing pink.

“How’s your ass?”

“Like it just took a pounding,” Jihoon mumbled, leaning forward. “Feels like I got fucked by a train. How long did you rough me for?”

Seungcheol chuckled, pressing his courtesan’s fringe back. “Six hours, total. I’d say only half of that was actual fucking, through.”

He hadn’t meant to, but Jihoon went bright red. Six hours was a new record, even for him. And the very thought of it kind of re-ignited the flame inside him. He wanted to do it _again_. Then he felt the pain in his body and thought the better of it.

Seungcheol’s hand reached down to cup Jihoon’s butt but when the boy hissed in pain he sat up, moving to look. “Oh… J…Jihoon…”

“What?”

“You’re all bruised.”

“That’s what happens when you spank me for an hour or so.”

“Sorry.” Seungcheol’s fingers glided over his ass for a moment. “Does it hurt a lot?”

“Yeah. Worth it. Having an orgasm without you is a pain.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “Listen, it’s still the middle of the night. Want to go back to sleep for a few hours?”

Jihoon shrugged. “Not really. Kind of want to suck you off.”

Seungcheol choked and gawked a little, going bright red. “You just keep going, huh?”

“Gotta make up for those forty-five orgasms.”

“Like I said. Traded them all for one big one.” Seungcheol smiled kindly when Jihoon nuzzled up on his chest. “Hey Jihoon? I have a question.”

“…yeah?”

“…are you straight?”

Jihoon moved his head to look up at his benefactor from the middle of his chest. “Hm. I never really thought about it before. I guess?”

“You guess?”

“Well I mean, before… when I was a kid, I liked girls.”

“So did I, when I was a kid.”

Jihoon tilted his head in surprise. “What, really?”

“Oh yeah, sure. I had lots of girlfriends, especially in college.”

“What happened?”

Seungcheol grinned. “Got drunk. Experimented. It was one of the best times of my life, college. Finding out why, exactly, all my girlfriends had dumped me.”

Jihoon tried to hide a chuckle and failed miserably, snickering. “That’s funny. Poor girls.”

“Suppose so. One’s getting married next month, actually, so I guess it worked out.”

“Guess so.” Jihoon thought about it. “Oh, I don’t know. I don’t think I’m gay or straight.”

“Who do you want to screw more? Guys or girls?”

“Neither.”

“Neither?”

“Sex can get really boring, you know.” Jihoon shrugged. “I guess it’s never really been interesting to me. I’ve always wondered what it would be like to have a real relationship though.” He saw the look he was given and blushed, looking away. “Y-you know. The whole, uh, sappy stuff. With the hand holding and kissing and the coming home to somebody who makes you tea and kisses your forehead. That kind of thing. I never got to experience it.”

“Well… if it makes you feel any better, I’ve never really had any of that either.”

“You haven’t?”

“Nu-uh.”

“Wow. I would have pegged you as married already.”

Seungcheol paused. “You thought I was married?”

“Yeah. You wouldn’t be the first man who was gay to turn away from his arranged marriage for some gritty sex.”

“Oh.” It took him a moment. “I’m not married.”

“Yes, I gather.”

“I mean… if I did have an arranged marriage, I wouldn’t do something like that. At least not without her permission. I pride myself on my loyalty.”

“Which is why you don’t screw hookers who are prettier than me?”

“Nobody’s prettier than you,” Seungcheol grinned. “With the cheeks and the thighs and the way you beg me to fuck you until you jizz all over yourself.”

“H-hey…” Jihoon blushed, digging his face into Seungcheol’s robe. “That’s embarrassing.”

“It’s cute.”

“I’m not cute.”

“Yeah, you kind of are.” Seungcheol’s fingers stroked Jihoon’s ass a moment. “A cute bunny boy. I think-” Before the CEO could continue there was a knock on the door, and he had to get up and get it.

Jeonghan waltzed into the room with ease. “I left my scarf,” he simply smiled. “Hey, bruised hooker!”

“Yo, hooker who didn’t get his job,” Jihoon saluted back mockingly from where he lounged on the bed.

The look on Jeonghan’s face was _priceless_ – indignant fury had never so well sat on somebody’s face. For the first time in his life, Jihoon felt like he was worth a little more than dirt, and it felt _great_.

Jeonghan picked his scarf off the couch and slowly made his way back over to Seungcheol, who was still standing by the open door. “You know, since you’re finished with the appetizer, how does the main course sound?”

“…pretty good actually.” Seungcheol turned. “Jihoon, are you up for round two?”

“Sure,” the courtesan chuckled.

Seungcheol promptly booted Jeonghan out of the room again before returning to lie with his little courtesan. “I wasn’t serious, I just wanted to see the look on his face. I’m not ready for round two yet.”

Jihoon smiled, leaning in to plant his lips on Seungcheol’s neck, sliding them up to his ear. “I could _make_ you ready,” he whispered mischievously.

“Jihoon, really. Just lie here and let me cuddle your cute body.”

“Yessir,” the boy sighed, nuzzling up against the soft white robe.

It took a while but eventually the boy fell asleep and Seungcheol simply stared at his courtesan, gently pulling strands of hair from the boy’s face. It wasn’t until his phone rang that he gently pried himself away from the sleeping man to answer it.

“Hello.”

“It’s me.”

It took Seungcheol a moment. “Ah, Lizzy. Hey. How are things going?”

“So far, so good. We always manage without you, you know. You don’t own the world, just the company, sir.”

He smiled, sitting down on the couch. “How wonderful that you know it, too. How are the new recruits settling in?”

“Well enough, I suppose.”

A long moment of silence passed.

“Lizzy, you didn’t call me at 4AM for pleasantries. What’s wrong?”

“Well, first of all, that security guard hit on Nana again and she wants a raise.”

“Tell her she’ll get it, and I’ll talk to the staff. That all?”

“…no, sir.”

“Well, what is it?”

Lizzy gulped. “…your test results are back, sir.”

Seungcheol’s glance moved towards Jihoon immediately, his voice dropping as he turned away from the boy entirely. It was imperative that he never even suspect this conversation ever happened. “And?”

“…it’s not good sir.”

Seungcheol felt as if he’d aged to 90 in a split second, sighing and rubbing his forehead a bit. “Yeah. I guessed as much.”

“It’s going rapidly. Quicker than they expected, but they can’t determine the rate right now. They want you in for some more tests. I scheduled you an appointment for Monday.”

“Monday, huh…” Seungcheol made a face, thinking of how to explain himself if he happened to meet Jihoon in the same building before remembering that Jihoon probably went to a public hospital. “Okay. Thanks Lizzy.”

“Yes sir. How are you, sir?”

He smiled tiredly. “Grand Lizzy, thank you. See you later.”

“Yes sir, See you then.”

Seungcheol put the phone down gently and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. The lyrics of a song sauntered through his mind in perfect despair.

_You can tell me all your thoughts_  
_about the stars that fill polluted skies_  
 _and show me where you run to_  
 _When no one’s left to take your side_  
 _But don’t tell me where the road ends_  
 _Cause I just don’t wanna know_  
 _No I don’t wanna know…_

Seungcheol’s gaze slipped towards the angelic boy on the bed and he let out a heavy, whispered sigh. “Monday,” he whispered to himself, closing his weary eyes. “Monday.”


	6. Chapter Six

“Listen, there’s plenty of food in the fridge still, just heat it up in the microwave when you want it. Lock the doors at night. Don’t let any strangers into the apartment. Text me every single day. And-”

“Good God, I’m nineteen already,” Vernon grinned, pushing his friend a little. “You’re leaving for five days, it’s not the end of the world you know.”

Jihoon scowled, mussing his best friend’s hair. “I worry about you.”

“I know, but really, I’ll be fine.”

“Text me.”

“I already said yes – would you just leave?” Vernon picked up Woozi’s bag, throwing it in his arms. “You’ll make him wait. Be careful. Have a safe trip.”

“You too, be safe.”

“Go, go!” Vernon laughed as he kicked his flat mate out of the building, shutting the door behind him. “Crazy guy.”

Jihoon smiled to himself as he walked with his duffel over his shoulder, striding out of the red light district. Today he would finally find out how Choi Seungcheol lived at home: whether it was any different from how he normally was or not.

Seungcheol was leaning against the door of a very expensive foreign car in a tight suit, same old sunglasses on his head, just on the edge of the red light district. One of the female hookers was slowly making her move, sidling up, asking him if he needed anything.

Jihoon was within earshot for the answer.

“Can you leave? I’m meeting my boy toy.”

“I can make you feel as good as any man can, promise.”

“No, no you can’t. Go away.”

“Hey.”

Seungcheol turned, a grin lighting on his face. “Hey!”

The female hooker seemed to trot forthwith very quickly – Jihoon’s reputation proceeded him and few girls were willing to let their bodies be handled that way – and Seungcheol gripped Jihoon’s arm happily. “Morning, sexy.”

“Yo.” Jihoon didn’t mind the kiss he received. “Are we going?”

“Yeah.” Seungcheol took the boy’s bag and groaned. “Tell me you didn’t. _Tell_ me you didn’t bring your case.”

“Not all of it.”

“What do you _have_ in here?”

“…most of my case.”

“Jihoon, I told you it wasn’t necessary.”

“And I told you, suck my ass.”

Seungcheol opened the door for his courtesan to get into the car. “And as I told you, _gladly_.”

The drive to the airport was quick and painless – Seungcheol’s private jet _smelled_ of money, was kept in fresh flowers, and the courtesan was served _caviar_ and _Italian pasta_.

Seungcheol had reading glasses on, a newspaper spread across his chest, and he’d clapped the table in between them up after they’d eaten. Jihoon was still busy looking around him in awe when the man spoke.

“Jihoon?”

“Yes?”

Seungcheol didn’t look up from the article he was reading. “Come over here and suck my cock.”

The boy’s mouth fell open as he looked back to the door a stewardess had magically disappeared behind. “What if one of those pretty stewardesses comes in?”

“Then she’ll get a show. I don’t mind if anybody watches. Any of those girls wishes they could get pleasured by you.”

“But-”

“My staff are trained to know what they can and cannot see, hear or witness.” Seungcheol’s gaze crossed to the next page of the newspaper. “Now I _said_ , come over here and suck my cock.”

Jihoon bit his lip but slid forward and down on his knees anyway, silently sliding his fingers over the inside of Seungcheol’s thighs.

The benefactor stiffened a moment, freezing mid-motion. “Jihoon. Do _you_ mind of anybody watches?”

“No, sir.” _Abso-fucking-lutely. If I’m going to be watched, I want to know about it._

“You’re a shit liar.” Seungcheol picked up a small device, pushing the single button on it. “Hello? Yes. We are not to be disturbed unless the plane is crashing. Understand? Yes. Thank you. Now.” The device was replaced and Seungcheol shook his newspaper. “Anything else?”

“One thing.”

“Yes?”

“…don’t stop yourself if you want to watch me.” It was the closest to _please don’t act like a robot when I’m sucking your cock_ Jihoon dared to get before his lips kissed the man’s crotch, fingers slowly undoing his belt.

Seungcheol didn’t even flinch at the idea, eyes glued to the paper, so Jihoon was left to his own devices, pulling his benefactor’s flaccid cock from his underwear and teasing it with his tongue, sucking it in and out of his mouth until it slowly grew to the usual astounding erection, flushed with pink at the head, veiny and leaking.

Jihoon whimpered at the sight. If there was one sort of service he enjoyed it was sucking cock. “Please?”

“Please what, Jihoon?”

He gulped. “Ram it down my throat?”

“No, I told you to suck me off. Stop procrastinating.”

The boy whimpered, but he felt like something was off – Seungcheol was different, colder, less invested. So, just as if it were any other job he went down on his client, moaning like a slut but not enjoying it as much as possible, dragging lips and tongue over the skin again and again until-”

Seungcheol’s hand interrupted, pulling Jihoon’s face up. “Okay. Thank you. You can stop now. Go back to your seat.”

He wasn’t even looking at Jihoon.

The boys eyes were round and large, staring up. “B-but… but I haven’t even made you cum yet!”

“That’s alright. Go sit down again.” Seungcheol let him go.

Defeat was the first thing that came to mind when Jihoon sat back down in his chair, but that wasn’t quite the right word – he was filled with _shame_. Something had gone wrong. Very wrong. Maybe… Something sunk in his chest. _Maybe_.

The first moment Seungcheol left to relieve himself Jihoon grabbed the man’s phone, easily mimicking Seungcheol’s passcode to access his phone. He opened the contacts, scrolling in a frenzy.

_Yoon, Yoon, Yoon… where is he? I know he’s here. Jeonghan’s taken him. Where-”_

The flushing sound forced the boy to stop, replacing the phone where he’d taken it from, but that didn’t relieve the pressure on his chest.

Seungcheol didn’t utter another word to Jihoon for the rest of the flight: when they landed he simply kept a hand on the small of the boy’s back as he led the boy through the airport and into a car.

Eventually, Jihoon couldn’t bare it any longer: he turned to Seungcheol, ignoring the taxi driver for now. “So, uh…” Then he realized he didn’t know what to say. “Are you-”

“Sh.” Seungcheol was dialling, deeply concentrated before lifting the phone to his ear. “Hello? Jisoo? Is it all ready? Good. Thank you.”

Jihoon simply sat in his seat, feeling more and more shame by the minute. If Seungcheol just wanted to be with Jeonghan, why did he bring Jihoon with him to Jeju?

The taxi stopped and Jihoon was pulled out of his dismal depression for a moment.

Seungcheol’s villa was the kind of thing you only heard about in fairy tales. It was a beautiful, almost abstract building – from where they were, a pool was visible. The building seemed _light_ somehow, in the morning sun, and absolutely beautiful.

“`Dad!”

Seungcheol froze a second before putting down the bags in the middle of the road. “Oh, right.” To his courtesan’s surprise a small boy came flying out of the house, bulleting for the man and jumping into his arms.

“Dad, you’re back! Welcome home!” The boy had long, dark hair pulled back into a small ponytail and he couldn’t have been high-school age yet, but he was peppering little kisses all over Seungcheol’s face.

“Hey, Samuel,” Seungcheol laughed, hugging the boy tightly. “Missed me, huh?”

“Shut up! You’re mean!” The boy simply grinned and nestled his face into Seungcheol’s neck for a moment before he clocked Jihoon, stilling all of a sudden. “…Dad?”

“Oh, right. Samuel, this is my friend Jihoon. Jihoon this is Samuel.”

Jihoon did his best to smile and shake the boy’s hand, but everything inside him felt strained. Seungcheol had a kid. Seungcheol had a _kid._ The boy’s head was spinning.

“Listen Samuel, I need to go take a call-”

“Aw _dad,_ ” the boy whined. “You only just got here!”

“I know.” He put Samuel back on the ground and got down to eye-height. “But after that call we can spend the rest of the day together, I promise you. Okay?”

The boy pouted. “…okay, I guess. No choice.”

Seungcheol laughed, mussing the boy’s hair. “It’ll be okay, I promise. Now, listen, I need you to do something for me, yeah?”

Samuel nodded.

“I want you to take Jihoon up to the first guest room and help him get settled in. Okay? And tell Jisoo to start preparing lunch.”

“Okay. Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“…I love you!” Samuel’s little arms didn’t even meet on Seungcheol’s back, but he gave the man a thick hug anyway.

Seungcheol’s face was all at peace when he hugged his child. “I love you too, Samuel. Thank you.” He kissed the boy’s forehead before turning to Jihoon. “Sorry, important call.”

“That’s okay.” His voice didn’t sound like it belonged to him anymore. “See you later?”

“Yeah. Be good, Samuel.”

“Yes sir!” Samuel looked up at Jihoon with cautious curiosity as Seungcheol walked into the villa with the bags. “So… uh, this way then?” He began to march into the house after his _father_ and Jihoon was simply left to follow.

The inside of the house was all fancy wood polished clean, smelling of lemon and fresh hyacinths. It was wide-open and decorated in beautiful light colours, making it seem more like a catalogue house than a real one. Samuel led Jihoon up two flights of stairs to a large room decorated in white with a view over the beach and the sea: it had a walk-in closet and its own ensuite bathroom, all of it done in fresh white and pastel green.

“Uh, thanks… Samuel.”

“No problem.”

Jihoon put his bag on the bed and looked around a bit while Samuel clambered on top of the white sheets. “Are you gonna marry my Dad?”

Jihoon balked, eyes bulging for a moment before he laughed. “No way! Why would you say something like that?”

“The way he looks at you is different.”

“Oh?”

“And he never brings friends here. I think he likes you a lot.”

Jihoon smiled a little to himself. “Somehow, I doubt that.”

“…if you’re gonna be my new Dad, you gotta know the rules.”

“I’m not going to be your new Dad, Samuel. Sorry.” Jihoon had to grin – the kid was funny, for sure, and kind of cute.

The boy pouted a little. “Dad really needs to get married. Then maybe he’d back more.”

Jihoon sat down on the bed next to the boy. “He’s not here often, is he?”

The boy shook his head. “We call and facetime sometimes, but it’s not the same.”

“He’s got a very important business to run.”

“I know that! _Dad works hard so that we can live happily and have nice things_ ,” the boy said, as if it were a quote he’d repeated a hundred times. “But I’m still lonely when he’s gone.”

“…well.” Jihoon gulped a little. “You’ll just have to take advantage of the time he’s here, right?”

Samuel simply nodded, obviously not satisfied.

“Have you already decided what you want to do with him while he’s here?”

Samuel shook his head slowly.

“Why don’t you make a list of things you want to see and do while he’s here, hm? I’m sure if you have a list then together you can pick out your favourites. That way you won’t waste time.”

“That’s a good idea!” Samuel jumped up and hugged Jihoon, little arms wrapping around the boy for a moment. “Thanks, hyung!” Then the boy flitted off elsewhere, leaving Jihoon alone.

Jihoon slowly unpacked his clothes and toiletries, leaving his toys in the bag beside the bed: then he simply went out to stand on the balcony, staring out to the sea.

Seungcheol had a kid. Seungcheol had a _son_. Jihoon felt like that had to change something – what it changed, he wasn’t sure of, but it changed something.

“Jihoon?”

He turned and walked back into his room. “Yeah?”

“Hey. Settling in?”

“Sure.”

“We’ll have lunch in a bit.” Seungcheol smiled, leaning against the doorway. “Do you like it?”

“Sure, it’s pretty.”

Seungcheol frowned a bit. “What’s wrong?”

Jihoon shrugged. “Nothing.”

Seungcheol walked in and closed the door, locking it before striding over and gripping the courtesan in his arms to kiss him. His lips were warm and sweet and a little comforting to the worrying courtesan. “Now,” he whispered warmly, “tell me what’s wrong.”

Jihoon gulped a little. Where to start? “Uh…”

Seungcheol simply smiled warmly, waiting.

“I-in the plane… y-you…” Jihoon went a fiery red as he looked away. “I couldn’t… you didn’t…” He gulped. “If you just want Jeonghan as a courtesan instead, just tell me so.”

“… _what_?” Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “You’re still jealous over that guy? I already told you I don’t care about him.”

“It’s not – but you, uh, you know you’re…” Eventually the boy gave up with words and just pointed to his mouth meaningfully.

It took the man a moment. “Are you… upset… because I didn’t… finish?”

“Not upset. Ashamed.”

Seungcheol breathed out in confusion, putting his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders. “Ashamed?”

“I’m… I’m supposed to make you finish. That’s what you _pay me_ for. Was… was it no good? You’re usually pretty invested but you… di-didn’t even look at me… I-if there’s something wrong with my blowjobs I-”

Seungcheol’s lips were on his again, desperate and impatient: Seungcheol sent a growl down his courtesan’s throat that thrilled him.

“Jihoon.”

When did Seungcheol’s voice become that deep, and that… _sexy_?

“Jihoon, fuck.” The next kisses were steaming hot. “Jihoon, Jihoon…”

The boy’s entire body was flushing now as he breathed heavily. “Y-yes?”

“I always want to ram my cock down your pretty little throat.” Seungcheol couldn’t bear to keep his lips off his courtesan, pressing them against his neck, trying to make a hickey under his ear. “Always.”

Jihoon moaned – he didn’t even mean to, but Seungcheol’s desperate lips and the hitch in his voice were getting to him, making his heart plunge every single time.

Seungcheol wrestled Jihoon down onto the bed, pinning him there as he kissed the boy’s neck. “I thought you liked it when I pretended to be cold,” he growled lowly in Jihoon’s ear. “I thought that turned you on.”

“I-it didn’t…”

Seungcheol moved back a little to look at his courtesan, who was busy looking at anything but his benefactor.

“…made me feel… ashamed that I couldn’t turn you on. And embarrassed. And… scared.”

“Scared?”

Jihoon closed his eyes a moment, but never spoke.

“Jihoon…” Seungcheol’s voice was so soft, it forced the boy to look at him. “I’d never give you cause to be scared of me. Promise.”

Jihoon gulped a little.

“On the plane… you were uncomfortable if people saw. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable at all. So I stopped you. I guess I did more damage than good.”

“A lot more.” Jihoon wriggled a little. “I don’t really mind people watching, but I like to know if they’re watching… walking in on me sucking your cock is a little…”

“Oh.” Seungcheol leaned in to kiss Jihoon again. “I’m sorry I made you feel ashamed.”

“It’s okay.”

“Do you know what it’s like? When you suck me off?” Seungcheol leaned in to whisper again. “It’s like heaven. Your mouth is so _hot_ and so _wet_ , I want to pound down your throat forever. It feels so good, Jihoon. It’s almost as good as fucking your tiny little ass.”

The sound the courtesan made was somewhere in between a whimper and a moan.

“…still want me to finish?”

Jihoon nodded instantly.

Seungcheol instantly moved to pull his clothes off: Jihoon simply sat up against the headboard and gripped his benefactor’s thighs closer. “Please?” he looked up at Seungcheol with wide eyes.

Seungcheol simply grinned. “Full sentences.”

“Please ram your cock down my throat.”

“Okay, baby.”

Seungcheol’s cock felt right on Jihoon’s tongue: heavy, dense, and already dripping pre-cum from the head. It had that familiar musty taste that he didn’t know he’d missed, and Seungcheol moved so slowly it was driving the poor boy crazy.

He slid forward gently as if he was working into Jihoon’s ass, making the boy whine: slowly he leaned in until he was buried to the hilt in Jihoon’s mouth, groaning as he glanced down at the sight. “Fuck, Jihoonie. Look at you.” The man’s hand gripped Jihoon’s hair. “Make me feel good.”

Jihoon would have replied if he didn’t have his mouth occupied.

It only took Seungcheol four minutes to finish, releasing it all down Jihoon’s throat as promised: the younger lapped it up hungrily as if he’d been waiting his whole life, enjoying himself until Seungcheol finally went soft again.

The boy flushed pink when he thought about what he’d just done. _Begged_ for cock. “Th-thank you…”

“Thank _you_.” Seungcheol leaned in to kiss Jihoon on the lips happily. “Now is there-”

_Knock knock._ “Dad? You in there?”

Seungcheol sighed a little in defeat. “Yeah. Jihoon… maybe you should wash your face before coming down.” He moved off to unlock the door and slip out, picking up his son. “Now, let’s go see if your big brother is coming to eat with us, huh?”

The door swung closed and Jihoon sighed. _Big brother._ There were two of them. Seungcheol had _two_ kids.

There was nothing to do but wash his face and clean his teeth before going downstairs: after getting lost twice (once ending up in a bathroom and the other ending in an empty living room full of stuffed animals) he finally made his way to a breezy, airy dining room with a table spread fit for a king.

“Oh, there you are!” Seungcheol straightened up from the surly teenager he was leaning over and grinned. “Jihoon this is Soonyoung, Samuel’s older brother. Soonyoung, this is Jihoon.”

Soonyoung gave his guest a bored look and threw a half-meant peace sign. “You, gramps.”

“Yo,” Jihoon answered similarly, unperturbed.

Seungcheol nudged the boy but Soonyoung just shrugged.

“Oh, and this is Jisoo.”

Jihoon swirled to a tall, very good-looking young man in oven mitts, holding a casserole dish.

“He’s my cousin, he takes care of the boys when I’m gone.”

Jisoo smiled. “I’d shake your hand, but…”

“Oh, right.” Jihoon stepped back and sat down in the chair Seungcheol directed him to, between Soonyoung at the head of the table and Jisoo on his other side.

“Well then,” Jisoo grinned, taking off the mitts, “lunch is served. Dig in, guys.”

There was roast ham with a chestnut-orange glaze, fresh vegetables, dumplings and fried sweet potatoes: Jihoon simply took a little of each, feeling slightly out-of-place as Seungcheol, Samuel and Jisoo had a lively conversation about the boy’s schooling. It had a very happy, family atmosphere to it, and made a man who spent his life getting fucked for a living very uncomfortable.

“So,” Seungcheol said conversationally when a pause fell, “Soonyoung how has school been for you?”

“It’s whatever,” the boy answered, poking his food.

“Answer properly, Soonyoung,” Jisoo chided.

“I said, it’s whatever.”

Jisoo sighed, turning to Seungcheol. “Soonyoung’s got a girlfriend. She’s a year older than him.”

“Shut up,” Soonyoung frowned, vaguely irritated. “Can I be excused?”

“No. You haven’t eaten properly.” Seungcheol gave his son a frown. “Eat first, then you can leave.”

“…you can’t tell me what to do!” Soonyoung growled, getting up. “Screw you.” And with that he stomped off out the door.

Seungcheol scowled angrily, throwing down his napkin. “Right. I’m going to have a word with that young man-”

Jihoon got up at the same time. “Uh, let me try.”

“…you?”

“An angry, pubescent, troubled teenaged boy?”

Seungcheol thought about why Jihoon might relate. “Good point. Good luck. I don’t think it’ll help though.”

“Sure, sure. Thanks.”

Jihoon followed the sound of loud stomping all the way to Soonyoung’s bedroom, where the boy was blasting music through his headphones, sprawled out on an unmade bed.

Well, he’d seen messier rooms too. Jihoon was pretty sure every teenager lived this way or worse. He certainly had.

“Hey, kid.”

Soonyoung glared, amped up his music and closed his eyes.

Jihoon snatched the phone away, unplugging the headphones.

“Hey, I was listening to that!”

“And now you’re going to listen to me.”

“Get out of here, gramps.”

Jihoon raised an eyebrow, holding the phone away. “Listen kid, I’m not leaving, and I am going to make life really difficult for you while I am here. Or you could listen to what I have to say and I’ll be on my way.”

Soonyoung sighed, deflating. “Fine. What do you want?”

“First of all, stop calling me gramps. How old are you?”

“Fourteen.”

“Well I’m like, twenty-one, so how about we pretend I’m young on the down-low?”

The boy’s expression was condescending at best. “Fine. Anything else?”

“Yeah. Quit treating your family like shit, okay?”

“What do you even know?”

“I know you’ve got too much going on in your head and too much burden on your shoulders for your age,” Jihoon answered, folding his arms, Soonyoung’s phone still in his hand. “I know you worry about a lot of stuff, that other people hurt your feelings a lot so you pretend not to have any, that you want attention but simultaneously you want to blend in with the walls.”

The boy’s expression grew to contempt. “What are you, some kind of shrink he brought over to fix me?”

Jihoon gave a vaguely disapproving frown and tilted his head a little. “No. I’m a hooker.”

Soonyoung scoffed.

“It’s true. Seungcheol and I screw around. And he pays me very well.”

“Aw, that’s gross! I didn’t need to know that!”

“You want to be treated like an adult, this kind of stuff comes with the territory.” The look Jihoon was given was more of vague disdain than real hatred. “So here’s the deal. You’re already fourteen. But you’re _only fourteen,_ if you get my meaning. You’re still trying to figure out what level of childishness you want to stick to. And that’s cool. I respect that. You gotta grow on your own time, not mine or Seungcheol’s or anybody else’s.”

“Get to the point.”

“The point _is_ , you don’t see Seungcheol very often. And despite what he might seem like sometimes, he’s a pretty smart guy. There’s a lot he could teach you if you decided you ever wanted to have a man-to-man talk, or if you had something on your chest. Adults usually talk shit out, it’s part of healthy living. Besides that, Samuel is _really_ excited and he’s _just_ a kid. You could afford to be a little kinder about the whole situation, if only for a while. You want to be a big brother? You want to be a man? How about you start acting like it?”

“What does it matter what I act like? Everybody around here is gonna treat me like a kid anyway.”

“Have I treated you like a kid?”

“You talk down to me.”

“No, I’m having a man-to-man talk with you, and calling you out on the shit you can’t do to other people who have done nothing wrong. And I know it sucks, because being told you screwed something up is never fun. So here’s the dealio. For the rest of the time that I’m here, I’ll treat you like you’re my age, and you’ll get your act together and at least be sociable. Deal?”

Jihoon held his palm out expectantly.

Soonyoung sighed. “Will this get you out of my room?”

“Absolutely.”

The boy rolled his eyes and shook once on it before getting his phone back.

“So, what about this girlfriend?” Jihoon grinned.

“Shut up!”

The courtesan grinned, heading for the doorway. “Oh, right. Soonyoung?”

“What?!”

“…don’t tell Seungcheol I told you I’m a hooker. He might actually murder me.”

“Like I even want to think about it.”

Jihoon smirked to himself all the way back to the dining room.

The look Seungcheol gave him was apologetic at least. “I’m sorry, was he rude?”

“No, actually, he was quite civil.”

Samuel stared. “Soonyoung? Civil? On what planet?”

“This one.”

 

Samuel decided he wanted to go play football that afternoon, and of course Seungcheol agreed: Jisoo was to come too, and Jihoon.

“We should tell Soonyoung we’re leaving,” Samuel offered.

Jisoo bent down a little. “You know he won’t mind, either way.”

“I’ll tell him.” Jihoon hurried up the stairs and stuck his head in the doorway. “Yo, Soonyoung. We’re gonna go and play football. You want to come?”

“No, I’m good.” He was texting. Probably that girlfriend of his.

“Cool. Hey, word to the wise? Your room smells. I’ve got a feeling it’s got something to do with the overflowing trash can and the rotting apple on your desk. You want any noonas to like you, you’d better shape up.”

Soonyoung sent a death glare.

Jihoon gave him an unrelenting look. “This place. In some kind of order. By dinnertime. No more fumes.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Cool. See you later.”

Seungcheol walked close to his courtesan as Samuel dribbled the ball as he walked. “What are you doing with Soonyoung?”

The boy shrugged. “Giving him a little space and treating him like he’s an adult.”

“He’s fourteen,” Seungcheol protested.

“At fourteen I was walking the streets for a job so I could drop out of school,” Jihoon reasoned, lowering his voice a bit. “I think you’ll be surprised at how much you can depend on him without going to the extremes I was forced into.”

Seungcheol pursed his lips. “Really? You think that’ll work?”

“Trust me.”

“I’m gonna blast you at football!” Samuel shouted, running for an empty green field. “I’ve gotten real good!”

“Oh yeah?” Seungcheol grinned, running to tackle his son. “We’ll see about that!”

Jihoon wasn’t much of a sportsman, so he mainly watched and then moved when the ball came relatively close to him. He had to admit it was heart-warming to watch Seungcheol and his cousin play around with Samuel, but it was like he was watching the intimate, heart-felt moments of a family he had no right to know.

They played around for hours on end until it was time for everybody to get hungry: the sun was setting on the island and Jihoon almost felt a strange kind of nostalgia. How long had it been since he had played like that without inner turmoil? And he’d certainly never played ball with his own father. Whomever that may be.

“Hey.” Seungcheol slid an arm around Jihoon’s waist as they walked back to the house. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Jihoon smiled. “Just thinking.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “Uh-oh. Jihoon is thinking.”

The two laughed, but something in Jihoon felt… _weird_. His client – and for all the protesting Seungcheol did he _was_ after all just another job – had brought him out on a luxury trip to Jeju, where his _family_ was, and they had played football with his _elven-year-old son._ This was without a doubt the weirdest situation Jihoon had ever been in: so why didn’t he feel uneasy?

By all rights, Jihoon should feel awkward and out of place. But he didn’t. He knew well enough he didn’t belong in the happy family setting but it didn’t make him uncomfortable. And it worried him. Seungcheol had to have some ulterior motive – men who hire hookers traditionally don’t take those hookers to meet their families – so why didn’t Jihoon want to run away?

Jisoo and Samuel went straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner – the boy had a _surprise_ for his dad tonight, so the man and his courtesan were promptly locked out of the kitchen area.

Seungcheol chuckled. “What a monkey. Jihoon, I’ve been an ungracious host, would you like a tour?”

“Oh! Uh… sure. Just uh… one thing I have to do before hand?”

“Sure.”

Seungcheol followed the boy all the way to Soonyoung’s room, where Jihoon knocked on the door. “Yo. Soonyoung?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I come in?”

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever.”

Jihoon allowed the door to swing open. Granted, Soonyoung hadn’t gone to any _real_ lengths of cleaning like vacuuming or mopping, but he’d taken out his trash and tidied up his room and was it just Jihoon or did he even spot a dusting towel in the laundry basket?

Soonyoung was bent over his desk playing games: he paused it to turn to the door. This alone would have blown Seungcheol away, if he wasn’t already amazed at the transformed room.

“Hey, good job man.” Jihoon walked in, showing Soonyoung a fist. “Nice work.”

Cautiously, Soonyoung bumped his fist against it.

“Listen dinner’s going to be in an hour or so but the kitchen’s locked so don’t try to go in. You been okay?”

“Yup,” the boy answered dismissively.

“Great. Need anything in the meantime?”

“Nope,” was the answer in the same tone.

“Cool. See you at dinner, Soonyoung.”

“Yeah, you too. Hey, close the-”

“I was going to,” Jihoon laughed, pulling the door closed behind him. “There. Now-”

“How did you do that?”

A short silence fell as Jihoon squinted. “How… did I… do… what?”

It took Seungcheol a long time to find the words. “Uh, with him. You. He. Clean? Civil?”

“I find that with teenagers a little respect goes a long way. You can’t demand and command at will and expect him to follow you anymore, he’s a rebellious teenager. You let him do his thing, give him friendly advice to keep him on the straight and narrow, and he’ll find his way. Don’t worry.”

Seungcheol gripped Jihoon’s arm, dragging him along. “Okay. This way.”

“Where are we going?”

“My favourite room.”

The first room they went to was obviously a bedroom – it seemed used, so Jihoon could only suspect that it was Seungcheol’s. But then that room lead to another room – one with a soft red carpet and mirrors all around. A 360-degree mirrored room. It wasn’t _very_ small, simply cosy, and when Seungcheol closed the mirrored door behind him, Jihoon realized what he was in for.

“It’s really very, _very_ attractive,” Seungcheol said slowly, “when you’re good with kids.”

Jihoon breathed out, a blush rising over his cheeks. He knew that tone all too well.

“So I suggest you get naked very, very quickly.”

Jihoon _hopped to_ very quickly then, discarding his wardrobe in a corner against the mirrors: once he was fully naked his benefactor pushed him up against the freezing cold mirror, holding the boy’s hands high above his head, assaulting his lips while his knee slid between the boy’s legs. He was effectively trapped.

“Jihoon.” The sound was a guttural, fierce growl: Seungcheol’s tongue slid delicately between Jihoon’s, teasing him until the boy moaned out.

“You’re fucking sexy, you know that?”

“Please, cock. Now.”

Jihoon wasn’t always entirely sure what happened to him when Seungcheol used that deep sultry voice and kissed him like that: whatever it was, it brought the boy’s libido to an all-time high, and made him a desperate, begging slut.

Fortunately, neither of them minded.

“Oh no. You’re going to do exactly what I tell you to before you get desert.” Seungcheol leaned in to whisper _the room is soundproofed_ before stepping away and smirking. “Hands and knees, cutie.”

Jihoon whimpered lustfully, considering just going for the cock – what was there to lose? – before finally obeying, knees clenched together in an attempt to stop more blood flowing.

“I love your ass.” Seungcheol kneeled down beside his courtesan, hands rubbing over the boy’s cheeks softly. “Look at how plump and soft you are.” It took him a moment. “Head up. Look in the mirror. I want you to _see_.”

And when Jihoon raised his head he could see his body from every angle: there was even a mirror on the ceiling. He could see his own ass perfectly and he had to admit, it did look like it was from a porno.

“That’s right. You had better watch yourself. Now, spread your legs wider.”

Jihoon whimpered, unclenching his knees a little bit.

“No, no. Wider.”

Jihoon tried again, but eventually Seungcheol grabbed the boy’s thighs and viciously pulled them apart until the boy was almost flat against the carpet, already breathing heavily.

Then the smack came.

Jihoon’s entire body shuddered as he cried out, cock immediately becoming entirely erect: his fingers scrabbled for purchase against the carpet as he panted out.

“Oh, what a pretty sound. Making sounds like that is so… _naughty_.”

Seungcheol simply dealt blow after blow: usually on Jihoon’s ass but some on the back of his thighs as well, taking his time to slide his fingertips over the boy’s skin in between, all while forcing Jihoon to watch himself in the mirror as he got his ass spanked over and over.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned when Seungcheol’s hand finally slipped towards the boy’s erection. “Please make me come, please.”

“Oh, Jihoonie,” Seungcheol chuckled, lazily stroking the boy. “What a dirty request. You want to come?”

“Yes,” the boy begged, lowering his eyes. “Please.”

“Look at yourself.”

He raised his head as if it was agony, staring at his ass in the mirror.

“This is mine,” Seungcheol whispered, rubbing his palm over the boy’s ass. “All of this belongs to me. You understand, right?”

“Y-yes?”

_Smack._ The sound of Seungcheol’s palm on Jihoon’s skin was nothing compared to the red welt it left, and soon the boy felt like he couldn’t breathe. The hits just kept coming and he was forced to watch it until he truly felt like he might pass out.

Seungcheol suddenly pulled him up, kissing him briefly. “Jihoon? Jihoon!”

“I’m okay,” the boy answered bravely.

“Are you sure?”

“Cock,” the boy choked out.

The man smirked, undoing his belt. “Okay, baby.”

Within mere minutes Seungcheol pushed his courtesan away before the boy could swallow – he’d consumed so much that day already – and finished himself, letting it spray over the boy’s chest as he sat there, dazed.

“I didn’t get to swallow,” Jihoon mumbled, dazed.

“No. But now you get to finish.” Seungcheol’s sweet, incredibly _wet_ mouth descended on the boy and Jihoon almost came immediately, only holding for a few seconds before orgasming – right in Seungcheol’s mouth.

And to Jihoon’s surprise and ultimate pleasure, Seungcheol lapped it up dutifully.

“…I don’t get why you like sucking cock so much,” He chuckled, wiping his mouth a little. “It doesn’t taste that great.”

Jihoon slowly closed his eyes.

“Jihoon?! Jihoon!”

His eyes fluttered back open with a slight frown. “Sorry.”

Seungcheol picked the boy up and placed him on his lap, kissing Jihoon’s temple. “Shhhh... are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine. Just… tired.”

“Shhh.” Seungcheol kissed the boy sweetly – a light, happy kiss. “It’s okay now.”

Jihoon closed his eyes a moment, finally able to breathe normally again. “I really am okay.”

“…if you say so?”

“Yeah.”

Seungcheol picked the boy up, taking him to Seungcheol’s ensuite bathroom: once the bath was drawn the two of them got in, Seungcheol holding his courtesan on his lap. The care he gave was sweet and warm, shampooing Jihoon’s hair and massaging his shoulders a little before drying him off meticulously.

“You don’t have to, you know.”

“Have to what?”

“The aftercare.”

Seungcheol smiled, gently rubbing the towel over his courtesan’s hair. “I enjoy it. You’re really cute when you’re dazed from being so scandalized.”

“…if you say so.”

“I say so.”

Jihoon got back into his own jeans, but Seungcheol gave him an oversized green hoodie instead of his old shirt. “Here, wear this. It’s nice and warm.”

Jihoon took the item curiously. “Is this… yours?”

“Yeah.”

“You own a hoodie?”

“Yeah.”

“…do you ever wear it?”

Seungcheol smirked. “Nah.”

Jihoon struggled into the item and scowled down at himself. “This is too big. I look ridiculous.”

“You look cute, actually.”

“I’m not cute.”

“Why do you have such an aversion to the word?” Seungcheol gripped Jihoon’s arms, pushing the sleeves up so they no longer drooped over his fingers. “You look good. Dark green is a nice colour on you.”

Jihoon shuffled in the oversized hoodie. “Thanks. I think.”

“Come on, handsome,” Seungcheol chuckled, pecking Jihoon’s lips. “I’m sure dinner is almost ready.”

Jihoon didn’t miss the fact that Seungcheol gripped his hand on the way downstairs.

Samuel and Jisoo were just finishing up, so Jihoon and Seungcheol were allowed access to the dining room, where Soonyoung was already seated, phone in hand.

Jihoon took one look at the hardwood chair and sighed a little. _This was going to sting._


	7. Chapter Seven

Four days went by: for four days Jihoon texted Vernon, played with Samuel, lured Soonyoung out of his room and couldn’t find a spare moment to ask Seungcheol when exactly he had decided not to mention he was the father of two boys.

Jihoon had done the math. Seungcheol was thirty-one and Soonyoung was only fourteen. Seungcheol would have been a father at seventeen. _Seventeen._ He was a teenaged dad. And then three years later _again_ , like something from a soap opera.

But no matter what whenever he got a moment alone with Seungcheol, somebody walked in or they ended up having ferocious, blasphemous and _perfect_ sex. They had done it on the balcony, in the mirrored room, Seungcheol’s room, Jihoon’s room, in the bathtub, _everywhere_ they could find. It was exhausting, sure, but very satisfying. Somehow, Jihoon just didn’t get the chance to ask about it.

After a day at the beach – at which, it should be noted, Soonyoung was almost downright _pleasant_ and buried his kid brother in sand – Seungcheol and Jihoon whipped past the convenience store to buy more ice-cream. And by ice-cream they really meant they were running out of lubricant and their last night on the island had to be perfect.

Seungcheol had, over the past few days, gotten into the habit of holding Jihoon’s hand. At first it was only when he dragged his little courtesan to a certain place, but then their hands seemed to naturally rest so close to each other that it had become habit for Seungcheol to grab it. At first it was a little awkward for Jihoon – he’d never held hands with anybody before – but he’d gotten used to it. He just promised himself he’d never initiate it.

So, the two of them were walking home by themselves, holding hands, a bag of lubricant in Seungcheol’s hand, and a tub of strawberry ice-cream in Jihoon’s.

“So,” Seungcheol began conversationally, swinging his arms. “Last night in Jeju. We should do something special.”

“Can’t do too much special,” Jihoon commented. “Keeping my voice down is a pain, too, but we can’t wake the whole house. Speaking of which-”

“Actually, I’ve arranged something special.”

“Something… _special_?”

“M-hm.”

“Why does that worry me?” he teased, taking his bag straight through the opened front door to the kitchen. “We’re home!” He put the tub on the counter and frowned, waiting for a reply. “Jisoo? Samuel, Soonyou- oh.”

Seungcheol was standing in the doorway, smirking, leaning against the frame.

“You didn’t.”

“Jisoo and the boys are spending the night in a five-star hotel. So that they can get up on time to see the Marine Park. We’ll meet them there tomorrow before we go home.”

Jihoon simply stared. “You mean… we have the house to ourselves?”

“M-hm. One beautiful night in Jeju.”

Jihoon chuckled a little. “Should I get some stuff?”

“No, I think we’ll both go up and see what you’ve brought with you.”

Jihoon didn’t want to admit he was already turned on at the idea of having the house to themselves, but by the time he had ripped his bag open Seungcheol was already pressed up against his back, fingers stroking over the bulge in his shorts.

“Jihoon, are you turned on?”

He bit his lip. “N-no…”

Seungcheol’s lips attached to Jihoon’s throat neck just under his ear, still palming him. “This right here says you are…”

“I-it’s just uh, coincidence.”

“M-hm.”

“It is!”

Seungcheol moved his courtesan to stand aside while he dug around in Jihoon’s bag of toys for a while. Slowly he pulled out a pair of black lace garters, playing with them in his hands before placing them on the bed.

Jihoon sat down gently, waiting for his benefactor to finish.

“What’s this?”

“Extreme cockring,” Jihoon answered, taking the stainless steel cage. “Very extreme. Like torture.”

“Oh. Nice.”

Jihoon shuffled where he sat. “You want to torture me?”

“A little. Making you beg is one of my favourites.”

Jihoon blushed, wriggling more. “Me, too.”

“Really?”

“Y-yeah.”

“This, too.” Seungcheol pulled out a small paddle. “And this.” The glove with nubs on it.

Jihoon took all the items obediently, laying them out on his bed.

“Oh, yes, vibrating anal beads. I think so, hmm?”

Jihoon bit his lip. They were new. “I really don’t get how you like to pleasure _me_ so much. Aren’t I supposed to be pleasuring you?”

“Yes, but making you scream and moan and beg makes me very _very_ satisfied.” He pulled out a riding crop and closed the bag. “Good. Just the condoms and lube and we’re ready to – are you seriously texting?”

“I just got my results from the hospital. I got them to text me the results. Saves me from going in.”

“That was quick,” Seungcheol mentioned. “And?”

“I’m clean,” Jihoon smiled, putting away his phone. “You can ditch the condoms if you like.”

“Really?”

“Sure.”

“Great.” Seungcheol gripped some of the toys off the bed and smiled. “I have some things for you myself – how about we move to my room?”

Jihoon secretly preferred Seungcheol’s room – it had a bigger bed, allowing for a more generous spread. And Seungcheol did enjoy spreading him, because it made him more sensitive.

Seungcheol put his toys on the bed and turned to the boy. “Striptease.”

Jihoon smirked, stretching languidly before slowly pulling off his clothes one at a time: first came Seungcheol’s green hoodie, unveiling that he’d worn nothing under it, then slowly sliding out of his shorts to reveal that he had gone commando.

Seungcheol tutted, shaking his head. “How indecent. Come here and sit on the bed.”

Jihoon sat as instructed: slowly Seungcheol kneeled down and slid the lace garters up over Jihoon’s thighs, ignoring the throbbing erection that played in his lap.

“There. Now, I have a present for you.”

“Present?”

“M-hm.” Seungcheol pulled a box from his nightstand and opened it, revealing the contents to his courtesan.

Jihoon gasped at the sight. It was a beautiful leather collar, black lined with black fur. His name was embedded with small studded diamonds and it had a ring with a leash attached.

“It’s pretty,” he whispered.

“Means you belong to me.”

Jihoon gulped, enjoying the gentle display of a fierce dominance. “Yes, sir.”

Seungcheol put the collar around Jihoon’s neck clasping it tightly at the back, brushing his fingers over the boy’s jaw. “There, how pretty. Does it fit right?”

Jihoon nodded.

“Then there’s only one more thing to do before you’re fully clothed.”

Jihoon had almost forgotten about the chastity cockring that was more like a cage – within moments Seungcheol had Jihoon’s cock caged inside, locked down. Unable to finish.

Jihoon gulped, blush spreading over his skin, wriggling. He was already _so_ ready to fuck and he knew that Seungcheol was going to drag this out. A lot.

“Now, get up and let me see.”

Jihoon got up and displayed himself, turning and bending over slightly, arching his back as he let himself be watched.

“Very pretty,” Seungcheol smiled, taking hold of the leash connected to Jihoon’s collar. “I think tonight you’ll be my sex slave. How does that sound?”

Jihoon gulped, breathing heavily at the idea. “G-good.”

“I think what you mean is _yes master_ ,” Seungcheol smirked.

It took him a moment. “Yes master.”

“Good.” Seungcheol pulled on something from the wall, and what it revealed made Jihoon’s face flinch and his cock bob.

“A sling?”

“Teasing you when you can’t move is _so_ much more fun,” Seungcheol answered. “In you go.”

Jihoon gently perched his legs inside the sling: Seungcheol was a little rougher, pulling Jihoon’s arms into cuffs above his head and making sure the boy was seated properly.

“Comfortable?”

Jihoon pulled on his cuffs and shook his head. “Not really.”

“Good.” And with that Seungcheol pulled the mechanism, hoisting Jihoon into the air in a leather seat, legs spread apart at 180 degrees, arms far above his head.

Jihoon whimpered, unsure whether this was a turn-on or a turn-off. Then Seungcheol moved in to _kiss_ him, holding his face in both hands and revelling in his courtesan’s lips. “There, sh,” Seungcheol cooed, kissing Jihoon’s lips again. “Don’t worry. I won’t go too far. Not like…”

“I was fine.”

“What’s your safeword?”

“I don’t have one.”

“What do you mean, you don’t have one?”

“I’m a prostitute. If people don’t what they want, they don’t pay. Having a safeword is counterproductive.”

“Jihoon, I’m not fucking you until you have a safeword to use.”

Jihoon pursed his lips, thinking about it. “Giraffe.”

“Thank you.” Seungcheol kissed him again, deeply, before picking up the riding crop and leash again. “Now, let’s see…” The tip of the crop played over Jihoon’s hair, down past his ear as Seungcheol tugged on the leash. “You have such pretty skin…”

The light, ticklish teasing went over Jihoon’s shoulder and up the arm: the boy tried to follow it but when he couldn’t anymore he simply looked at Seungcheol.

_Seungcheol._

This wasn’t exactly the time or place, but Jihoon was suddenly mesmerized. Here was a man – a man with very weighty sexual needs – who treated Jihoon as if he were a human being. He’d _respected_ a torture whore from the dumps of the red light district. He seemed to have no ulterior motive either, so far: he was a genuinely good man who liked a kinky fuck now and then.

The leather slid down over Jihoon’s skin to tickle his nipples and all he could think about was how _admirable_ Seungcheol was. How kind – not just to Jihoon, but others as well. How strong and confident in his job. Great with kids. Genuine and honest. It was hard not to fa-

A stinging sensation against his side distracted him from his train of thought: it was unprofessional to daydream during a session.

“You’re so _pretty_ ,” Seungcheol gasped in wonder as he left small red welts on Jihoon’s chest. “So perfect, soft, supple… I’m going to fuck you until you’re exhausted, baby.”

“Yes, m-master.”

The riding crop stung against the exposed inside of Jihoon’s thigh, making him howl and squirm in his restraints, hips bucking up. He wasn’t really sure how much teasing he could endure.

“Oh, oh now, pretty baby,” Seungcheol tutted, “don’t try and wriggle loose. It won’t work. Just accept your punishment properly, for being such a seductive little thing.”

Jihoon whimpered: his legs were stretched too far apart and he was exposed to a lot of cold air, despite his core temperature rising.

Eventually, once he’d hit Jihoon’s feet, Seungcheol got bored, gently unchaining the boy from his restraints. “That wasn’t as fun as I thought it would be,” he smiled. “But this will. Come here.”

Seungcheol had another secret room he hadn’t told his courtesan about. It was a small room, for sure, but along one wall, at various heights and positions, were dildos.

“Oh, fuck.”

“You’re going to fuck yourself on one of these,” Seungcheol instructed, rubbing at a knot between Jihoon’s shoulder blades. “Can you guess which one?”

“ _Guess_? Nu-uh.”

Seungcheol’s fingers played around his partner’s brand new collar before lifting his chin up. “That one.”

There, perched very far off the ground was the most monstrous item Jihoon had ever laid eyes on.

“It’s custom-made. Here, take a closer look.” Seungcheol pulled out a small stool for his slave to use: on it, Jihoon could peruse the dildo carefully.

It was big – too big – monstrously big, and curved up prettily. It had all kinds of veins over it in stark relief, but the most surprising part was that the entire dildo had a raised pattern on it, almost like…

“Scales.”

“M-hm.”

“It’s a dragon dildo. I didn’t think those were… a real thing people did.”

“This one’s special.”

“How so?”

“It spurts lubricant on command. Also, you’re going to ride it.”

“But it’s a million meters off the ground!”

Seungcheol tugged lightly on Jihoon’s leash until he was within kissing distance. “Yes. It will act much like an anal hook. You’ll be off the ground, relying on just your pretty little ass. Your pretty, pretty little ass.” Seungcheol’s hands moved to cup Jihoon’s butt, playing with his cheeks, spreading him out. “I’m obsessed with your little ass. Listen to the sound it makes.” With just a simple, light slap he had Jihoon groaning, trying to grind his cock forward for friction, even though it was impossible.

“Please, please, I don’t want the dildo, I want your cock,” Jihoon broke out. “Please, fuck me, I want it so bad. Master. Please.” He gulped harshly.

“Now, now,” Seungcheol smirked, sliding a finger between his lover’s asscheeks. “You’ll fuck yourself on the dildo first like a good slave, and if you’re very good, I’ll fuck you wherever you want, however you want.”

“No, please, now.”

Seungcheol’s fist gripped his lover’s hair, tilting the boy’s head back. “I _said_ , fuck yourself on the dildo, baby. Or did you conveniently forget that I’m your master?”

“N-no master.”

“I expect you to prepare yourself while I watch.” Slowly he let go of Jihoon’s hair to take up a seat. “I expect to see everything properly. Understand?”

“Y-yes master.” With shaking knees and a very serious _want_ , Jihoon bent over with his back to his benefactor and began to prepare himself, spreading his own cheeks and pressing his own finger into himself. While he couldn’t see Seungcheol’s face, he imagined the man was excited to say the least, and that only propelled his own need. Jihoon moaned, thinking of Seungcheol excited at the sight of him pleasuring himself: it made his knees even weaker, fingers more desperate. Soon he was pumping four fingers in and out of himself, getting carried away.

“Someday,” a very deep, sultry voice promised over his shoulder, “I’m going to work you until my entire fist fits in there.”

“But your hands are bigger than-”

Seungcheol turned his courtesan and picked him up, lining him up with the upright scaled tip of the dildo on the wall. “Is my precious little slave boy ready?”

Jihoon simply moaned.

Then he was being let down on _steel_ : the core of the toy was made of something absolutely unbreakable and unbending, forcing him to sit straight. He arched, fingers shaking. “Oh, God, it’s huge.”

Seungcheol smirked, gently letting him down. “Yeah? You enjoying yourself?”

Jihoon didn’t dare make a motion to answer that, panting out as he slid further down. “Oh fuck, it’s so much, it’s so _fucking_ much, M-Master, I-I…”

“That’s right, baby.” Slowly, Seungcheol’s hands were letting go. “Fuck yourself properly.”

Soon Jihoon was entirely seated above the ground, legs dangling in the air, arching and crying out. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Seungcheol’s hands rested delicately on Jihoon’s thighs. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s so…” The boy couldn’t even describe it, hands feathering over the cage around his member before he groaned. “F-fuck.”

“You’re swearing a lot. Move.”

The only way he could move, Jihoon soon found out, was by gripping two hooks in the ceiling and pulling himself up off the toy: the scales brushed against the inside of his body like sandpaper, and felt like tiny fireworks when he pushed back down.

“M-master, I can’t, it’s too much.”

“Now, now. Try it again.” Seungcheol snapped one of the garters. “That’s my good boy.”

Within three more pulls, Jihoon was moaning, arms shaking. It felt _so good_ – too good to be true. He was filled up, Seungcheol was playing his nipples very delicately, snapping his garters now and then, and the room was loud with the moans and mutters he was bringing forth.

“Jihoon, settle down really deep.”

The boy settled on the hook gently, mouth open, gasping for air. “Y-yes, master?”

Seungcheol pressed against a button on the wall: slowly, Jihoon felt as if the rod inside him was heating up. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere something was shot into his body, hot and wet, aimed right at his prostate, making him yowl. Suddenly he couldn’t get enough friction, panting heavily – but no more hot lubricant came.

“Baby, you are the most erotic thing I’ve ever beheld.”

Jihoon whimpered, trying to pull himself off and on the dildo again, but nothing could satisfy the urge to be fucked properly.

“Oh please,” he finally brabbled, dripping in sweat, losing all inhibitions. “Please, please fuck me. I want it. I want your cock inside me. Please. I want you to come in me. Please, please fuck me, oh fuck _please_.”

“How much do you want it?” Seungcheol smirked torturously, rubbing Jihoon’s thighs.

“So much, fuck, please, I’m begging,” Jihoon panted out, lids heavy, lips apart. “I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?”

“Anything, just please fuck me.”

“I don’t know… I like this.”

“No, no, please, I can’t come this way,” Jihoon breathed. “Please, please, oh fucking hell _please_. Take me here, anywhere. Just _please_.”

“Pretty little slave wants to be fucked, huh?”

“Yes, Master, _please_.”

“How about I put my cock in your pretty little mouth, m?” Seungcheol wiped his courtesan’s lip a little. “Would that satisfy?”

“No, please, my ass, in my _fucking_ ass, please, I beg you.”

“Jihoon. If you could be fucked anywhere-”

“Bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, I don’t care, I just _need_ you inside me right _now_.”

Seungcheol gently pulled his partner off the toy, eliciting a gasp and a moan: he carried him princess-style in his arms, but Jihoon was so feverish with lust he didn’t really notice. “Please,” he breathed, fingers shaking. “Please fuck me. Please?”

“Yes, baby,” Seungcheol promised with a smirk. “I’ll fuck you.” And with that Seungcheol put his courtesan down on a kitchen counter and began to strip until he was naked and _throbbing_. It was all Jihoon could see – the huge erection his benefactor was sporting, bobbing right in front of him, and suddenly having it in his mouth didn’t seem so bad, in comparison with just looking at it.

Then Seungcheol moved to bend Jihoon over the edge of the countertop and slid into him with very little preparation: the hot lubricant from the toy had done its job, slicking the boy up plentiful. “Jihoon,” Seungcheol moaned, grinding further and further. “So erotic.”

“More,” the prostitute moaned, driving his ass back. “Please, more.”

Seungcheol _plowed_ into his lover like a machine, gripping the boy’s biceps for balance as he manoeuvred at a lightning pace that made the boy literally _scream_ , thrusting over and over.

“Oh God Yes!” Jihoon screamed at the top of his lungs. “Fuck me!”

It didn’t take long for the businessman to feel the familiar heat in his stomach: he paused a moment, hands moving down.

“Oh no, no, no, no, don’t stop.”

“Sh.” With very precise skills, Seungcheol released his victim from the cage, giving the boy’s cock a single tug to warm up. “You’re going to come for nothing but my cock in your ass. Is that understood?”

“Yes, just please-”

And Seungcheol set off again at a deathly pace, thrusting in and out like it was the only thing he ever did.

And then Jihoon was coming, thick white strips going everywhere, in all directions, most of it spilling on the boy’s pale skin itself.

“Good boy,” was all Seungcheol muster before drilling into his courtesan as he came himself, still thrashing inside him until they were all fucked out.

 

_Everything_ hurt, but there were very large, warm hands tracing through his hair so lightly he wouldn’t have known it but for the tickling over his forehead. Those hands were safe. Those hands were gentle and soothing. Even though every bone in his body ached, Jihoon smiled.

“Hey, handsome.” Something soft against his cheek. “Shhhhh, it’s alright, it’s alright.”

Jihoon groaned as he moved over onto his side, towards the warm voice, eyes still closed. “Hurts,” he mumbled cutely.

“I know, I’m sorry, baby.”

“Mm.” Those large hands were now playing down his back, hot against his skin and so relaxing.

“Are you okay?”

Jihoon took a deep breath, finally coming to his senses a little bit. “We need to do that again.”

There was a soft chuckle. “No offense, gorgeous, but I don’t think you’re up for it yet.”

“Sometime.”

“Okay, sometime. You enjoyed it?”

“Y-yes.”

Seungcheol pulled Jihoon in, letting the boy bury his face in the crook of his neck. “You had lost all control you know. Begging me to take you up the ass. How scandalous.”

“S-sorry, w-was I not meant to? It kind of happened… automatically…”

“No, no. It was very erotic. It was very difficult to hold off on fucking you.” A warm hand tugged on Jihoon’s hair a little. “I think you’ve supplied me with sufficient wet dream material for a decade.”

“Hmm, then what do you need me for?” Jihoon grinned, eyes still closed.

“I need you.”

“Just not the same without the cute boy to fuck, huh?”

“Not the same, no.”

“What time is it?”

“About one. You passed out after. I brought you to bed and then bleached down the kitchen.”

Jihoon finally frowned, hands moving out to feel down Seungcheol’s body. “You put clothes on again?”

“Well, I put you in your bed, and I wanted to wait until you were awake to make sure you were okay, and I wasn’t sure if you were comfortable with-”

“Off. Please. Feels like you’re about to get up and leave.”

Seungcheol carefully moved away from under his courtesan to shrug off his clothes. “I won’t leave you.”

It took Jihoon a moment of peaceful silence to speak up. “Thank you for fucking me, Master.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “You’re welcome, handsome, but the kinkplay is over.”

Jihoon tugged on his collar in protest.

“Oh, right. I’ll get that.” With a swift motion Seungcheol unclasped the collar, putting it on the nightstand. “There. Better?”

Jihoon nodded.

“Still sleepy?”

Another nod.

“How about we go to sleep, okay precious?”

“Yeah. Goodnight, Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol put his arms around his courtesan, keeping him close. “Goodnight, Jihoon.”

Even though Jihoon was sleepy, his benefactor fell asleep first, leaving the boy to think in peace.

_Damn it. Now I’ve really gone and blown it. But… no, I shouldn’t admit it, not even to myself. But it’s there, in my heart. And that’s where I’ll keep it._

_After all, it’s unprofessional to fall in love with your benefactor._                                                  

                                                                                                                                                                              

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol sighed, “it’s not warm out today. You need something warmer.”

“I don’t really have anything-”

“Just wear my hoodie again.”

Jihoon blushed happily, getting back into the hoodie. It still smelled strongly of Seungcheol’s aftershave (though that might have something to do with the fact that Jihoon had added a few drops on the inside on purpose) and the feeling of wearing _his_ hoodie made him ecstatic. Nothing could break his bliss.

Or could it?

“Hey!” Jihoon piped up suddenly, swirling to his benefactor. “That reminds me, we need to talk.”

“Talk? About what?”

“Uh…” Jihoon wondered how to put it. “Was, uh… was it hard being a teenaged dad?”

Seungcheol scoffed a little in confusion. “I’m not a teenaged dad.” Then his expression changed to surprise and guilt. “Oh, God, I never told you! You think they’re mine!”

“…what?”

Seungcheol smiled sheepishly. “Just before my predecessor passed away, his sister died, leaving him with two boys on his hand. He took care of them for a year, and in that year I got to know them pretty well. When he died himself… I adopted them. Well, I asked them if it was okay, and they said yes. Samuel requested if he could call me dad ages ago, but Soonyoung doesn’t really use any titles. I think it’s because he was already seven when his mom died, while Samuel was only four. He doesn’t remember that much.”

“Oh.” Jihoon sat down on the edge of his bed. “Oh, man.”

“I’m sorry. I forgot to tell you about them before we came here.”

“How do you forget something like that?”

“Sorry, handsome.” Seungcheol came to sit with his courtesan. “Do you not like them?”

“Oh no, they’re cuties! It’s just – this whole week has been a shocker. I would never have guessed you had children.”

Seungcheol smiled, looking forward. “I love them a lot. They’re just kids. And you’ve really done miracles with Soonyoung, too. Thank you. You didn’t have to.”

“My pleasure. It’s been interesting, watching you interact with kids. I feel like I’ve learned a lot about you.”

“You, too.”

“Should we go then?”

“Yeah. Are you packed?”

Jihoon patted his bag. “All packed up and ready to go.”

Seungcheol took the boy’s hand and led him out.

The boys were already at the aquarium entrance: Samuel was hopping from one foot on the other in excitement, waiting for his adopted father to arrive, and rushing out into the car park when the taxi rolled up. “Dad, dad! They have seals!”

“Alright, alright,” Seungcheol laughed, giving his youngest son a hug as he stepped out. “We’ll see them soon, okay kid?”

“Hyung!” Jihoon was the next to get tackled, receiving one of the small boy’s tiny bear-hugs. He stared for a moment in surprise then mellowed, bending down to pick the boy up.

“Hey there, sport.”

Even Soonyoung had a smile on his face, waiting at the park entrance: soon the small family walked in, Jisoo handing over pre-ordered tickets.

Jihoon knew they only had a few hours – they would be flying back mid-afternoon – and somehow the leftover time with the two young boys seemed precious. So they walked around all the tanks and the tunnels and they saw the dolphins and seals and sharks, had a picnic and walked around _again_ before finishing.

Samuel sniffled suddenly: when everybody turned to him, his eyes were filled with tears.

“Don’t go, dad,” he said, his voice very small and very weak. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Oh, Samuel.” Seungcheol quickly moved to pick the boy up, letting him lock his little arms around his neck. “Shhhh, it’s alright. Shhhh.”

“It’s not alright,” Samuel blubbered. “I want you to stay with us.”

“Hey, listen. I’m not far away, you know that, right?”

“But I want to see you.”

“Hey, it’ll be alright. Hm?”

“No it won’t!”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. When things were good, Seungcheol was a great father. When people were upset, the poor man was lost. “Here.”

Samuel was resistant at first, but then let himself be handed over to Jihoon, putting his arms around him. “I don’t want you to leave either! It’s been so nice! Can’t you stay? Please?”

“Heyyyy,” Jihoon cooed, hugging the boy tightly. “Listen, here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re listening?”

“M-hm.” He nodded.

“Your dad and I _have_ to go back to Seoul, there’s no other choice.”

“No!”

“Now, let me finish. Are you going to let me finish?”

The boy sniffled and looked up, pink-faced.

“But we’ll be back. We’ll always be back for you boys. Don’t you ever think we’ll ever abandon you, because we won’t. Your dad especially. He loves you very, very, very much, and he wants to be with you as much as possible. Understand?”

Samuel pursed his lips unhappily.

“So you work hard in school, eat lots, keep growing and make lots of nice friends. And take care of your big brother for us, alright?”

Samuel took a deep breath. “Promise you won’t leave forever?”

“Samuel, I pinky-promise you.” Jihoon hooked his pinky-finger around Samuel’s. “And I never break my pinky promises.”

“We’ll be back this year,” Seungcheol smiled, kissing his son’s head from behind. “So look forward to it, alright?”

“…alright. Nothing I can do anyway.”

Joshua drove the family to the airport: once there Samuel had another cry, but it was more subdued and less angry.

“Remember what I said? Take care of your brother, eat lots,” Jihoon told him, squatting down. “Back before you know it. Okay?”

“…okay.”

“You’re a good kid, Samuel.”

The boy hugged Jihoon tightly, whispering in his ear. “You _are_ going to marry dad, aren’t you? Still need to talk about those rules.”

Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh and muss Samuel’s hair before turning to Soonyoung.

The boy was looking a little sheepish. “Hey… uh…” He held out a hand, shaking Jihoon’s once before he gave him and gave the man the briefest but also tightest hug he’d ever been afforded. “Thanks,” he muttered, trying to shake the emotion off and be cool again. “You know. For.”

“My pleasure.”

“Hey, can you give me your number? Just in case Samuel wants to talk to you.”

Jihoon grinned. He could see through that excuse with ease. “Sure.” They swapped numbers and Jihoon leaned in a little. “Take care of your baby brother.”

“I will.”

Jihoon was surprised at how attached he’d come to the two boys: settling in his seat on the private jet wasn’t easy. He felt like he should have stayed, somehow. Keep the boys company a little longer.

“Don’t worry,” Seungcheol told him. “They’ll be fine.”

He took a deep breath. “Yeah. Yeah I’m sure.”

Neither of them spoke again until the plane was in the air.

“Hey Jihoon?”

“Yes?”

“…how do you feel about joining the mile-high club?”

Jihoon grinned, moving to straddle Seungcheol’s lap. “Favourable.”

 

“I’m home.”

“Hyung!”

Jihoon was tackled with Vernon’s tight hug, laughing and putting down his things so he could hug him back. “Hey, Vernon. Miss me?”

“Are you kidding? It’s been so boring. Hey listen, want to go out for dinner? It’s already pretty late.”

“How about we order in pizza?”

“Oh _yes_!”

 

**Seungcheol:** Jihoon, how are you?

**Jihoon:** I’m okay. Why?

**Seungcheol:** Just making sure.

**Jihoon:** Did you want me?

**Seungcheol:** Always want you, but it’s late now. It’s been a while. Are you healing?

**Jihoon:** Healing and getting fat off meat and pizza. My butt got bigger. I had to buy new jeans.

**Seungcheol:** You’re seducing me, aren’t you?

**Jihoon:** You’re the one that’s obsessed with my butt.

**Seungcheol:** Well, you do have a great ass. I miss you.

**Jihoon:** It’s only been a week or so… I thought you had wet dream material to last you?

**Seungcheol:** My, how cruel. That night _is_ one of my favourite memories though. Watching you fuck yourself on a toy is delightful.

**Jihoon:** It drives me crazy. I’d much rather be fucked by you.

**Seungcheol:** I’m getting turned on.

**Jihoon:** Good.

**_Seungcheol_ ** _has sent you a video file. Would you like to open or save?_

Jihoon opened the video: it was short to say the least, but it was simply a view of Seungcheol’s hand around Seungcheol’s cock, tugging over and over.

The video cut out and Jihoon hurried to reply.

**Jihoon:** You made me horny. Can I finish that for you?

**Seungcheol:** If you want to…

**Jihoon:** Where are you?

**Seungcheol:** The office.

**Jihoon:** I’m on my way.

Jihoon got dressed in record time, leaving the house in a fury – it didn’t matter that it was 2 A.M. – and racing his way on public transport to get to Seungcheol’s office.

There was nobody in the lobby but the security staff, and they had obviously been briefed: Jihoon clambered into Seungcheol’s private elevator hurriedly, hurtling into the man’s office.

“Jihoon.”

Seungcheol’s top buttons were undone and his tie was lax and ruffled, hair dishevelled: but his shoes and pants were just _gone_ , a large bulge visible in his boxers.

“I can fix that,” Jihoon offered.

Seungcheol found himself pushed onto his desk, sitting there as his courtesan bent down to suck him off loudly.

“Ah, Jihoon.” Seungcheol’s free hands moved to twine in the boy’s hair. “So good.”

The boy merely moaned happily, dragging his lips over his client’s cock. It felt so right to be here again, between his legs, giving him pleasure. It made him _happy_ to know he could make Seungcheol smile.

“Pretty Jihoon,” Seungcheol cooed, his voice no more than a lusty breath. “So good, Jihoonie, you’re so good, so pretty…”

The courtesan simply preened at the praise, and would have smiled to himself if he hadn’t been busy. It didn’t take long for Seungcheol to finally pop, coming in thick ropes in his courtesan’s mouth.

“Oh, _Jihoon._ ” The man tilted his head back as he was sucked dry, hands holding the desk steadily for support.

Eventually the boy slipped off his benefactor, licking his lips happily. “Y-yes sir?”

“Come here.”

Jihoon was dragged to the couch at the wall, placed on Seungcheol’s lap and kissed. It began as a daring, passionate kiss of lust, but soon mellowed down into a sweet, happy make-out session. Seungcheol simply couldn’t stop kissing Jihoon, and neither of them minded so much.

It wasn’t until the phone went off that Seungcheol stopped for a moment, sighing and closing his eyes. “Jihoon.”

“You need to get that.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.” Jihoon moved to sit on the couch properly, freeing his benefactor; the man took large steps to his desk, answering the phone.

“What? Yes. Oh. Yes. No, yes, of course… yes.” His irritation diminished to almost nothing. “Yes. Uh, let’s say Thursday. Yeah? Alright them, Thursday it is. Yes. Okay. Thank you very much. Goodbye.”

Jihoon waited patiently for his client to put the phone back down and saunter back. The moment he remembered Jihoon, though, he smiled, snapping back into his previous mood. “Now, where were we, handsome?”

“I think I was here.” The boy moved to straddle his partner again.

“Yes, and I was wishing I could live with my cock inside you, now I remember.” Seungcheol grinned happily, leaning in for a sweet, calm kiss. “Thank you for coming over. You didn’t have to.”

“Oh, I had to. I couldn’t have let you finish yourself. That would be cruel to both of us.”

“You’re so pretty.” Seungcheol pulled Jihoon’s hair back off his face. “So pretty…”

Jihoon blushed a little. “It’s weird when you say it like that…”

“No. Here. Look at me.” Seungcheol turned Jihoon’s chin up a little, staring him down. “You’re so pretty, Jihoon. You’re like a dream. I remember the first time you walked into my hotel room.”

“I did a good job,” Jihoon remembered.

“A very good job,” Seungcheol commended, hands tracing down Jihoon’s body. “Very good job, indeed. Hey, can you stay tonight? I’m only working and I know it’s boring but it feels nice to have some company.”

“Sure… I’m hungry though.”

“Hm, me too, after all that.” The pad of Seungcheol’s thumb wiped over Jihoon’s bottom lip. “What should we do? Order in pizza?”

“Not feeling pizza tonight.”

“Hm. How about some Chinese food? There’s a twenty-four hours place two blocks down. Should we go see if they deliver?”

“It’s okay, I can walk down and get it.”

“But then you’ll be gone.” Seungcheol gathered Jihoon closer on his lap. “I don’t want you to be gone.”

Jihoon chuckled, snuggling up. “It’ll only be for, what, half an hour maximum?”

“…you’re wearing my hoodie.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Okay, okay.” Seungcheol got up again, taking out his credit card. “Here. Get loads. We’ll have a midnight feast.”

“I have my own credit card, you know. My benefactor gave me one.”

Seungcheol grinned, taking the card back. “Hey, yeah, that’s true. Okay downstairs, turn left, walk to the end of the street, take another left, it’s halfway down that street. You’ll hurry back, right handsome?”

“Right.”

Seungcheol kissed him deeply before allowing him to leave: Jihoon happily skipped down the street towards the restaurant. Being cared for by Seungcheol was the epitome of happiness for him. He kept trying to deny himself the pleasure, but it was simply impossible.

Jihoon wasn’t very familiar with Chinese cuisine so he simply ordered one of everything to go, more than satisfied with the huge amount of bags he was presented with. He was already on his way back to his benefactor when he heard a loud voice in the street.

“Hey! Isn’t that that BDSM boy?”

“Oh, hey, it is. Bunny boy!” Two large figures strolled into Jihoon’s line of sight, creating a barricade. “How do you feel about earning some money, hmm?”

For some reason, Jihoon’s heart began to burst. On a normal day an offer like that would have been taken up – but Jihoon now had Seungcheol, and a lot of food to get to him.

“Uh, sorry, I’m not available for service.”

“Aw, come on,” one man said, smirking. “You need a little dough, don’t you? Come on, we’ll screw you good.”

“I told you, I’m not available right now. Please excuse me.”

Without another thought the poor boy was pushed up against a brick wall, dropping his bags. “Now, now,” one of them muttered. “Just be a good little whore.”

Jihoon gulped, trapped.

_Oh, fuck-fuck-mac-fucker-fuck._


	8. Chapter Eight

Jihoon straggled through the door, jeans torn and hair dishevelled, arms shaking. “I’m back.”

“Hey handsome, I was starting to- good God, what the fuck?” Seungcheol ran across his office to force Jihoon to drop his food, picking the boy up and bringing him to the couch. “What happened? Jihoon?”

Tears welled up in the boy’s eyes, from shock more than from emotion. “I-I’m s-sorry I’m l-late, I- I!”

“Shhhhh, sh, sh, no, no.” Seungcheol sat, pulling the boy on his lap. “Sh, sh, baby. It’s okay now. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m right here. You’re safe now, shhhhh.”

Jihoon whimpered, burying himself in Seungcheol’s chest unhappily. “A-and I-I go-got your precious h-hoodie rip-p-ped a-as well!”

“Shhhh, Jihoon. Jihoonie. Are you hurt anywhere?”

The boy shook his head.

“Okay, shhhh.” Seungcheol gripped the boy as tightly in his arms as possible. “It’s okay, handsome. You’re safe now. Calm down.”

It took Jihoon a few more minutes of crying and shaking to calm down: Seungcheol simply held the boy tightly, rocking him gently until Jihoon finally unbent his fingers from Seungcheol’s shirt.

“I really ruined your hoodie, I-I’m so sorry…”

“Where did you ruin it?”

Jihoon sniffed unhappily, showing the frayed hem of the wrist. “I-it got caught…”

“…Jihoon, why is there blood here?”

“It got caught on a knife.”

Seungcheol pulled up the sleeve carefully, expression freezing at the sight. “Stay here.” He moved into another room and soon returned with a first aid kit, putting his courtesan on his lap again before gently disinfecting the shallow cut and putting a bandage around it.

“I-I’m sorry,” Jihoon sniffed, upset. “I – I didn’t mean to ruin it!”

“Stop saying that.”

“But it’s true!”

“Jihoon.” Seungcheol gave him a death glare. “How could you ever imagine that I would value a piece of clothing over your health and safety?”

Jihoon looked away. “But it’s _your_ hoodie.”

“Jihoon, look at me.” He waited patiently until he had his courtesan’s full attention. “You can rip every item in my wardrobe if you like. I don’t care. What I care about is my precious, sweet, handsome courtesan getting hurt. On my watch, no less. Do you understand?” Seungcheol’s fingers brushed by the boy’s cheek. “I don’t want you hurt. I want you happy. Alright?”

Jihoon nodded slowly.

“I’m not one of your clients who underpays and hurts you. I’m your benefactor. I’m here to protect you whenever you need me to.” He continued rolling the bandage gently. “…and I’m sorry I’ve failed. You want to tell me how this happened?”

“I told you. It got caught.”

“Jihoon.”

The boy gulped. “T-two men… uh, b-big guys… kind of… recognized me. O-on my way back.”

Seungcheol waited for the rest.

“They, uh.” Jihoon looked down. “Wanted me to work for them. And wouldn’t really accept no for an answer. They were… very demanding.”

Then Seungcheol saw exactly _where_ Jihoon’s jeans had been ripped. Right across the crotch and down the ass.

“Baby. Jihoon, listen to me very carefully.” Seungcheol cupped the boy’s face. “Did they touch you?”

He gulped but shook his head. “I-I fought them off.”

“How?”

“I did what any self-respecting hooker does. I fell to the ground and pretended to be possessed by a demon. When they were confused I kicked them and ran for it.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. Because of me, your food got cold.”

“Why are you worried about trivial things like clothes and food?” Seungcheol pulled him in for a very tight hug, simply pressing the boy’s chest to his own, one hand smoothing over the back of his head. “Jihoonie, my Jihoonie, you were almost… so badly… I… Shh now.” Seungcheol scowled into Jihoon’s neck. “My poor Jihoonie, my pretty little Jihoonie. I should have gone with you. I’m sorry. My baby Jihoonie. It’s alright. I’m here now. I’m here now.”

“Th-they didn’t get me,” he tried meekly.

“No, of course they didn’t. Not my precious baby Jihoonie. No.” It took Seungcheol a moment. “Sit here. I’ll get you some proper pants.”

Fifteen minutes later Jihoon was in spare slacks that were a bit too big for him, watching his benefactor microwave rice.

“I really am sorry,” he mumbled.

“How could this have been your fault? Stop that. Are you warm enough?”

“Yeah.”

Seungcheol pressed his forehead against Jihoon’s for a moment before pressing a kiss to his lips. “How could you ever think I’d give a shit about anything else if you were hurt? Hm?”

Jihoon shrugged. “That’s what I’m used to.”

“I know. But you don’t have to be anymore. I’m not like bad people, Jihoon.”

“I know.”

“You’re mine, baby.” Seungcheol simply hugged him again. “Nobody will hurt you as long as I’m here. Even when I die, I’ll come back as a ghost to protect you.”

And even though he knew damn well none of it was true, Jihoon let himself believe that, pressing his face against Seungcheol’s chest. He let himself believe, if only for a few seconds, that Seungcheol loved him too. Wanted him to be more than an expensive bedmate.

“You’re sappy,” he smiled, hugging Seungcheol back. “Thanks.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m good. I can fend for myself!”

“Has this happened to you before?”

“Nu-uh.”

“Really?”

“Um… usually, it was hard enough to come by clients… so people who recognized me like that and were willing to be a paying client were life-savers. Especially near rent-day.”

The microwave pinged, declaring it was finished, but Seungcheol didn’t let go.

“I will never, ever let you become that desperate again. You hear me? Not for as long as I live or after.”

Jihoon chuckled. “I _am_ kind of hungry though.”

Together they re-heated all the Chinese food and laid it out on the coffee table in Seungcheol’s office: Seungcheol fed Jihoon dumplings and Jihoon fed his benefactor back with smiles.

When they were together like this it was so easy to pretend that they were an item. It was easy, with Seungcheol’s soft, sweet words, to pretend that Seungcheol was in love with him. Somewhere deep inside the pit of Jihoon’s stomach he knew it couldn’t be true – never would be true – but that didn’t ever stop him from day-dreaming.

“Can you stay here? While I work?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks, Jihoon.”

“You really get lonely, huh?”

“You wouldn’t believe how lonely. Especially when you’re such excellent company. Missed you this week.” Seungcheol popped a peck on Jihoon’s temple.

“What a sap,” Jihoon joked.

Seungcheol just grinned, getting back behind his computer to work for a while before raising his head pensively. “Jihoon? How about a pet?”

Jihoon frowned lightly. “For you? You’re too busy.”

Seungcheol nodded a little. “Oh. You’re right. I didn’t think of that.”

Jihoon was not used to being insecure, and the cold pain that shot through his veins was too much. “I-if you meant a, uh, human pet, w-won’t I suffice? I mean, I could come with tails and ears from now on, I promise, I-”

“No, handsome, I meant an actual household pet, not you in your pretty collar.” Seungcheol smiled. “Believe me, you already do more than satiate my lust.”

Jihoon nodded, still thinking.

“I’m sure the boys would love a dog, though. Especially Soonyoung. It could really help his attitude problems.”

Seungcheol sat up, pushing his chair away. “God, Jihoon, that’s a really fucking good idea.”

“It was your idea, really.”

“Hm, but I’d have to go back to Jeju, and I’m not sure if I-”

“If you want me to go I can.”

“Really?”

Jihoon shrugged with a nod. “I know a bit about dogs. My flat mate Vernon has one at his parents’ house, and we used to take care of a stray dog when I was a kid.”

Seungcheol’s smile warmed. “What happened to him?”

“Got run over.”

“Oh.” Seungcheol leaned back. “Do you think you could orchestrate that for me? I know they get really unhappy when I’m away. Jisoo has a really bad time of it. I think a dog would suit them, but… I really don’t know the first thing about dogs.”

Jihoon got a little excited. He hadn’t been around dogs in forever. “Actually, that sounds pretty fun.”

Seungcheol smiled. “Really? You promise?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay. We should do some research. What breed of dog should we get them? A border collie? A Labrador? Maybe a poodle?”

“Or, how about a rescue dog?”

“Oh, right, right.” Seungcheol chuckled. “Told you. I’m rubbish at this.”

“How about you let me take care of the dog issue? You must be a cat person on the inside.”

“No way!”

Jihoon laughed.

“Listen, you tell me when you want the jet and what preparations should be made, and I’ll make them. How long will you be gone for?”

“I guess that all depends on how well the dog fits in with the boys.”

Seungcheol made a face. “But then you might be gone for a long time!”

“What, are you going to miss me?”

“Of course I’ll miss you.” Seungcheol’s arms automatically encircled Jihoon’s waist, pulling him close. “My pretty courtesan.”

Jihoon simply smiled. “Thank you for feeding me.”

Seungcheol laughed. “You’re welcome.”

 

Jihoon turned his front camera on, hitting the record button. “Hi boys! I’m at a special shelter here in Seoul with your dad-” Jihoon turned the camera to focus on a slightly unhappy Seungcheol before moving it back, “-to see if we can’t get you something very special. Okay?”

“You could look a little happier,” he noted, pausing the film. “After all, they want to see you too.”

Seungcheol shuddered. “I don’t like too many animals.”

“Well try and smile when you meet their dog, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jihoon followed the shelter volunteer into an empty room where he took to a spot on the floor.

“Really?”

“So help me, Seungcheol, get down here.”

The businessman huffed, getting down on his knees beside Jihoon. “This had better be worth it.”

Jihoon switched on the camera. “Now listen,” he smiled at the lens, “you’re about to meet somebody very special. Boys, say hello to Charlie.” He flipped the camera just as the volunteer opened the door, put down the cage and opened the latch.

Very slowly a dark head emerged, already smelling the treats that were in Seungcheol’s hands.

“Oh,” the man whispered. “Look at her.”

“Charlie is a three-month-old Bernese Mountain Dog who was rescued from a farm fire in the countryside when she was just a newborn. She doesn’t have any siblings, and her mommy died of burns.”

“Hey,” Seungcheol said in his kindest voice ever, crawling a little and laying down a treat. “Hey there, baby girl. Look at you!”

Jihoon smiled, filming him.

“Charlie had a lot of therapy and was really sick, but she’s all healthy now and she’s ready to be adopted. I came here a week ago and brought her own travel cage and her own basket so she could get comfortable with them.”

Charlie barked once happily at Seungcheol, wagging her tail.

“It takes her a moment to trust people, but once she does…”

Two more yelps and she licked right up Seungcheol’s face, making him laugh: she danced around a bit, going up to lick Jihoon’s outstretched hand before going back to Seungcheol, who made quick work of petting her down.

Jihoon simply filmed in happy silence. Seungcheol was an entirely different man with Charlie: he picked up a small red rubber ball and rolled it across the room, whooping in joy when Charlie ran after it. Jihoon filmed them playing together for at least three quarters of an hour before speaking again.

“Boys, say hello to your new puppy, Charlie.”

Seungcheol glanced at the camera, a grin spreading across his face before Jihoon switched it off. “It’ll make a great little promotional DVD for them,” Jihoon smiled, putting his phone away. “And with the last line I can walk in with Charlie on her leash. They’ll go wild.”

“Sure will,” Seungcheol grinned. “You have to film their reaction for me.”

“Absolutely.”

“She’s beautiful, Jihoon. How did you pick her?”

The boy grinned. “You should have seen her last week. She was terrified. Took them twenty whole minutes to get her from her cage into this room. She was feisty and curled up in a corner, wouldn’t let anybody come near her.”

“So what did you do?”

“I sat on the other side of the room, put some cooked chicken on the ground and waited.”

“…you waited? For how long?”

“Meh. Half an hour or so.”

“And then what?”

“She hobbled over to the chicken, wouldn’t trust me a single bit, and ate it. Then I put down more and more until she started coming up to my hand looking for it.” Jihoon grinned. “Soon she was playing with me. Volunteers said they had difficulty doing it. Patience is key.”

“Will she grow big?”

“Really big. But Bernese Mountain Dogs are typically very gentle dogs.”

“What a cutie. You’re a cutie, aren’t you girl? Yes!”

Jihoon smiled. “Poor girl, she was done really bad by that fire. I think she’ll be great for the boys, and them for her, too. Especially since you have that huge garden.”

Seungcheol simply cooed at the puppy.

“We really should go now though.”

“It’s not like you can miss your flight,” Seungcheol muttered. “I’ll miss you, Jihoon. So much.”

“Boohoo, cry me a river,” the courtesan grinned. “I’ll be back in no time. Don’t worry so much. After all I’m delivering dad’s heartfelt companion to his sons. Hey Charlie? You wanna come on a trip with me to see your new brothers? Yeah?”

The two of them herded Charlie back into her travel cage and into the rented car, along with all the doggy necessities Jihoon had purchased with Seungcheol’s credit card over the week: her collar, leash, food and water bowls, toys, basket, blankets, food – you name it, Jihoon had it.

Seungcheol insisted on driving his courtesan to the airport: while the staff was loading in the supplies he gripped the boy and kissed him deeply. “Call me every day.”

“You’ll be too busy to accept my calls every day.”

“No. Call me. Every day. You have to promise.”

“Alright, alright.”

“Promise me!”

Jihoon beat his fist off Seungcheol’s shoulder lightly, blushing. “So childish. Alright, I promise.”

“Good.” Jihoon earned himself another kiss. “I don’t like leaving you alone like this.”

“You worry too much. I’ll be enjoying myself.”

“Say hi to my boys for me.”

“I will.”

“Give them my love.”

“I will!” Jihoon cupped Seungcheol’s face. “Would you relax?”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes a little, pecking the boy again. “Okay, I’ll go now. Thanks, Jihoonie.”

“Go on, you big lummox.” Jihoon practically kicked his benefactor out of the airport, advancing into the man’s private jet alone.

Once the jet was in the air and the seatbelt sign was off Jihoon opened Charlie’s cage, letting her stretch her legs and have something to eat: as for himself he simply opened Seungcheol’s on-board laptop, plugged in the USB-stick with a video editor Vernon had given him, and began to edit.

By the time the plane had landed, the promotional video was ready: he e-mailed it to Jisoo and then helped Charlie out of the jet, trying his best to help the staff unload all the toys (they wouldn’t let him help because Seungcheol had said he was a _Very Important Passenger_ ) before piling everything in a taxi.

_Ring, ring, ri-_

“Yo.”

“Hey Jisoo, it’s Jihoon.”

“Ah! Seungcheol told me everything. You’ve landed then?”

“Yeah, I sent you the video, too. Should be in your inbox.”

“Thanks. Text me when you want me to start playing it, alright? I’ll film the boys, so you just worry about the dog.”

“Thanks, Jisoo.”

“No problem. See you soon!”

“You too.”

The cab driver helped Jihoon unpack all the doggy items out of the taxi onto the curb in front of the door: Charlie had fallen asleep, so Jihoon was able to text Jisoo in all comfort.

“Boys!” Jisoo’s voice was loud enough to hear from outside. “You need to come down now!”

There was a happy racing – obviously Samuel – and a slow plodding. Jihoon could easily visualize Soonyoung with his phone in his hands. He listened carefully at the door, taking note of the background music he had added before waking the sleepy puppy, attaching the leash to her pretty brand-new collar and swinging the front door that Jisoo had conveniently left open.

“…say hello to your new puppy, Charlie,” Jihoon’s voice said on the video.

Both boys gasped, jumping to stand in the living room at the sight of Jihoon in the doorway with a dog.

“Hey, boys.”

“Oh my God!” Samuel cried, jumping up and down. “We have a puppy! We’ve got a puppy!”

Charlie backed out a little, tail between her legs and both boys halted their rejoicing.

“Like I said, she’s a little skittish at first,” Jihoon chuckled, picking Charlie up in his arms. “I’ll take her through into the garden and then you can come out and play with her. Alright?”

Jihoon did just that, dropping the adorable puppy on a tuft of grass gently, unleashing her to sniff around. The instructions he gave the boys were specific to say the least.

“Okay Samuel? You first, because you’re smaller. Just come over and sit down.”

The boy gently sat in the grass, mesmerized by the small huddle of puppy on the lawn. He slowly lifted up his hand, letting her smell him and gently petting her head. “She’s beautiful,” he whispered. “Who’s a good puppy? Who’s a good little puppy?”

Charlie’s tail began to wag until it was simply trembling in the air.

“She likes me!”

“Of course she does. Soonyoung, you next.”

The teenager was a changed boy in the sight of his new companion: he crawled over the wet grass to boop his nose against Charlie’s, unaware of the camera behind him. “Hello precious,” he smiled, chuckling when Charlie gave him a happy lick. “Look at how beautiful you are.”

Samuel threw his arms around Jihoon. “Hyung. Thanks for coming back.”

“Promised I would.”

“Is dad coming too?”

“I’m sorry, he couldn’t. He sends all his love. And Charlie’s here for when you miss him.” Jihoon pulled a ball from his pocket and handed it to Soonyoung. “You boys play with her a bit, I’ll bring in her stuff. Alright?”

“Totally!” Soonyoung sprang up, palming the ball. “Samuel, catch!”

Charlie sprang after the ball happily and Jihoon enlisted Jisoo’s help to bring everything off the doorstep inside.

“We’re going to need to puppy-proof the house,” Jisoo noted, eyeing what was probably a priceless blue vase in the corner.

“I think that’s a good idea. First though we should put her water out.” Once that was done, all expensive items were moved to higher places or from open spaces entirely as various items were placed in the house.

“Where should she sleep?” Jisoo asked, holding up one of the baskets.

“Mostly dogs sleep in the kitchen, but I have a feeling the boys won’t stand for it.”

Jisoo grinned, running out into the garden to get his share of the fun. At that point Charlie was so happy to be playing she didn’t mind the extra player, simply bounding in between the three of them, barking happily.

Jihoon simply picked up the discarded camera and kept filming.

 

Seungcheol’s exhausted eyes blinked spastically. “It’s good to see you again, handsome.”

“You couldn’t possibly have missed me,” Jihoon reasoned. “It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours yet.”

The man smiled slowly. “Must be easy for you. I’m so lonely, cutie.”

“Pushover.”

“For you? Of course. Is my precious Jihoonie alright?”

“I’m fine – will you stop worrying? Anyway, the boys miss you.”

“I already called them.”

“Oh, good.” Jihoon slicked his wet hair off his forehead a moment, closing his eyes. “Man, your kids really know how to tire a guy out.”

“They’re energetic, to say the least,” Seungcheol smiled. “Just be glad you didn’t conference with London for four hours.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.”

“Wish I could be there to, uh… alleviate the pain of it all.”

“Hmm, don’t we both. I’d do anything to press you up against the desk and ram you until you’re crying.”

Jihoon squirmed. “Come on, don’t make me horny, I’ll have to fix it myself and I don’t want to without you.”

The man laughed happily. “Alright. Save yourself for me when you come back.”

“I will.”

“Listen, I’m going to let you go to sleep, handsome.”

“I think you need sleep more than I do,” Jihoon mumbled worriedly. “Goodnight, Seungcheol.”

“Goodnight, handsome.”

 

“Morning,” Jisoo smiled. “Wow, you got up early.”

Jihoon grinned, flipping over another pancake. “Well, you’re always taking care of everybody else. I thought pancakes would be nice.” He served up the last stack and bent over Soonyoung, who was letting his pancakes go cold in favour of a drawing. “Soonyoung? What you got there?”

“Tell you when I’m done.”

“Well eat your breakfast.”

“Sure.”

Samuel had eaten five very large pancakes before he was full, and Soonyoung beat him out by twice as much, but then he had to go lie down instead of go out and play with Charlie, so who was the real winner in that situation?

“I’ve finished!” the teenager proclaimed, waving his paper in the air.

“Well, let’s see it.” Jihoon took the page from him, staring at it. “Wow. Soonyoung, you drew this?”

“M-hm. It’s a dog-house. For Charlie.”

“I’d certainly hope it’s for Charlie,” Jisoo grinned, setting down tea. “I’d be worried if it was for one of us.”

“Soonyoung, this isn’t a dog house, it’s a whole barn,” Jihoon added, staring at the picture. “This is really good,” he said, holding it up. “You take an interest in architecture?”

“I guess.” Soonyoung shrugged like it was nothing, but judging by the detail of his sketch and added notes on weight, measurement and distribution, he had thought deeply about it.

“You need to do something with this. This is a talent, Soonyoung.”

“Don’t be so patronizing.”

“I’m not. This is really good. You have a gift.” Jihoon looked over the details. “You might need a supporting beam here though. Do you really want to do this?”

The boy nodded. “The house gets really warm in the summer, and if it’s rainy season then we can play there with her without getting the house messy.”

“Soonyoung, you have your shit together.” Jihoon perused the drawing. “Can’t leave her food out in the open on those shelves though – she’ll eat it and it’ll attract other animals too. If you got a metal cabinet it would work though. Bring her stuff in for the cold season. It’s a bit excessive but I guess, if you really want to…”

“I do!”

“Well then we’d better go about ordering some raw materials,” Joshua told him.

 

All in all, since the boys did have school to attend, Jisoo and Jihoon ended up building most of the six-by-six meter dog palace in the back garden: it was just as Soonyoung designed it with beams and pillars. The two boys painted it the next weekend, a pretty shiny red colour: then it was filled with one of Charlie’s baskets, a cabinet stocked with food, a food and water bowl, plenty of toys and some old furniture. When the two kids were done it was fit for a king, let alone a cute Bernese puppy.

A second week had rolled past – a week of teaching Charlie that pooping was best done against one of the trees at the far back of the garden and that getting up on Jisoo’s pretty cream sofa was absolutely _not_ okay – before Jihoon could set off for home again.

“Morning, sunshine.”

“Morning,” Jihoon returned sleepily, rubbing his eyes before staring at his phone screen. “I’m coming back today. Do you want to see me right away?”

“Wish I could, but there’s an emergency in our Tokyo department I have to go sort out. My flight leaves at the same time you leave Jeju, so we’ll miss each other.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll survive.”

“You’d better.”

Seungcheol smiled at his courtesan. “Safe trip.”

“You too. I should go shower now.”

“Yeah. See you soon.”

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the calm, generic female voice cooed over the tannoy. “Due to the recent crash, all flights have been delayed.”

Jihoon stopped in the middle of the airport, shaking his head as he glanced up at one of the screens to see which plane had gone down. It made his heart sink a little to think that lives had been lost.

Then he saw it.

_JP 1708 – Destination Tokyo – Crashed._

He stood, frozen, staring at the screen. Destination Tokyo. _Destination Tokyo._

He ran for the nearest information desk.

“Sorry, sir, the plane that’s crashed – it was bound for Tokyo?”

“Yes, sir.”

“When did it depart?”

“11:05 this morning. It crashed in the middle of the ocean.”

“Survivors?”

“Yes, survivors are being reported.”

“I’m sorry, I know somebody on that plane.”

“Oh!” The man stood and got out of his information booth to stand with Jihoon. “Listen, you go downstairs to the train station. There’s a train bound for Busan leaving in six minutes. When you arrive there, there will be a contingent there to register the family members so when the survivors are reeled in you can see them. If you go now, you’ll be there in just a few hours.”

“Thank you!” Jihoon had never run so fast in his life – and he’d run pretty fast a few times. He only just made it to the Busan train on time – no ticket, but he didn’t care about any fines.

All he could think of was Seungcheol.

He’d been so healthy and happy that morning. He’d smiled and wished Jihoon a safe trip. He’d been alive.

A small screen in the next compartment was rolling a news reel on the crashed plane: Jihoon stood in front of it, eyes wide.

“…cuers can now confirm there are over twenty passengers who were killed in the on-board fire. Many of those who made it to the sea were lucky, as engineers and professionals say they had the best chances of survival. Rescuers are still working with choppers and boats to save as many people as possible and bring them to the port here in Junggu, where a freight container storage facility has been turned into an emergency base of operations. They are only allowing family members in to see survivors: the damage that has been done is horrendous. As you can see in this aerial footage of the crash site, the-”

The news was switched off to announce the next stop: when it came back, all news of the crash was over.

Jihoon stayed, gaze glued to the screen, but the news didn’t offer another report before the train hit Busan station: there was a small group of policemen standing around a stand talking amongst themselves when Jihoon rolled up.

“Excuse me? Can you please tell me how to get to where the survivors of the crash are?”

One of the officers turned to him. “You family, kid?”

“Yessir,” the boy lied.

“Wonwoo, you take him.”

“Come on kid,” one of the taller officers said, trying to be friendly. “I’ll take you on the motorbike. It’ll be faster that way. Somebody important?”

“Very.” Jihoon realized he’d need to fib a little better than that. “He’s my cousin, we’re real close.”

“Any other family?”

“My brother Jisoo.”

“You might want to call him,” the officer said, giving him a pitying look. “Last we heard they were bringing in more dead than alive.”

Jihoon didn’t dare respond to that – he simply nodded curtly and got on the back of the motorcycle.

All he could see what Seungcheol’s face. He could still hear his voice, feel his skin.

_No. He’s alive. He’s alive. He’s alive. He’s going to be alive when I get there. Hope. Pray. But that man is going to live._

The surroundings of the building were buzzing, and the interior was worse: there was heavy equipment, loads of people, shouting, all kinds of hullaballoo. Jihoon was dropped off at the end of a queue, hopping up and down on either foot as he approached a small desk. Some people were admitted into the building, but many more were being turned away.

“Name?” the man at the desk asked lazily.

“Choi Jihoon,” the boy answered smoothly.

“And who are you here for?”

“Choi Seungcheol, my cousin. Has he been found?”

“Now, now, hold on. And how do you know Choi Seungcheol?”

“He’s my cousin.”

“And do you have proof?” The man elaborated when he saw the impatience on Jihoon’s anxious face. “A relative you can call who can verify you are, indeed, his cousin?”

“Hold on.” The dial to Jisoo was quick.”

“Hey, Jihoon.”

“Hey, Jisoo. Look. I’m at the site where they are bringing in the survivors of Seungcheol’s plane crash, but they want you to verify I’m _actually_ his cousin before they let me in. Okay?”

It was just as well Jisoo had a wit about him – it only took him a few seconds to catch up. “Naturally.”

Jihoon wasn’t sure what smooth-tongued lies Jisoo was telling down the line, but they seemed to convince the man at the desk, who handed the device back. “Thank you. Here’s your badge. Please write your name on the plastic with the marker and attach it to your clothing.”

“Yes. Thank you.” Jihoon gripped the phone between his head and shoulder, quickly writing his name on a plastic tag. “Thanks, Jisoo.”

“You find him. You take care of him. You hear me?”

“Of course. Jisoo?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t tell the boys until I report back.”

“Naturally.”

On the inside of the building Jihoon had to queue again, but this one was mercifully short and painless: he was asked to give a description of his cousin – which he was more than qualified to do in extreme detail – before the lady went down a list with her pencil.

“I’m afraid your cousin hasn’t been found yet, sir.”

Everything in Jihoon’s body seemed to freeze.

“Please don’t be discouraged. He may still be alive, and just not rescued yet.”

The boy took a deep breath. “Yes.”

He was guided to a cordoned-off area, where he sat in a chair, clasped his hands and prayed. And the only reason he prayed was because it was the only thing keeping him from crying.

Seungcheol had to be alright. Jihoon loved him too much for him not to be.

Over the course of the afternoon people were called out of the seating area: some came back in hysterical tears, and some came back with discomposed family members.

But nobody called Jihoon’s name. So he kept his hands in front of him and didn’t move.

“…Jihoon? Choi Jihoon?”

“Yes?!” It wasn’t until he stood in frightened haste that he realized how loud his voice was, or what time of night it must have been.

“Please come with me.”

“Is he here? Did you find him?” He couldn’t keep his voice down. “Is he alive? Is he alive?!”

“Shh!” The man sighed, exhausted. “Listen. When I take you around the corner, you’ll see your cousin. He’s traumatized. No sudden movements, no loud noises. Be very careful. He’s very aggressive. He won’t let the medics examine him. Normally you wouldn’t be brought in, but they think it might help.”

Jihoon took a deep breath to compose himself. “Yessir.”

The moment he saw Seungcheol he felt like he was breaking and flying at the same time.

Seungcheol was _alive_. Everything in Jihoon’s body began to sing – he wanted to run to the man and hug him tighter than ever before. Because despite the many deaths that had happened on that plane, Seungcheol had not been one of them.

But the man was a small huddle of human being in a blanket, and that was the problem.

Very gently, Jihoon padded over to crouch down in front of him. “Seungcheol?” he asked in the softest, lightest voice he could manage. “…Seungcheol? Heyyyy…?”

Slowly the man raised his head: his expression was a fixed look. He was haunted by what he’d been through. The trauma had shaken him to his core.

“Hey, Seungcheol. Do you know my face?”

Seungcheol’s hand shook violently as it moved to cup one of Jihoon’s cheeks gently. “…you… _came_ ,” he whispered, awed and shocked. “I… didn’t… think… anybody…” He choked up a little, his freezing fingers still shaking on his courtesan’s cheek. “…would c-come. For me.”

“…who am I? Can you tell me that? Who I am?”

“…”

Jihoon waited patiently.

“You’re my Jihoonie.” And then Jihoon was gripped in the man’s arms, barred to his ribs. “You’re my Jihoonie! Jihoon!”

Tears finally burst forth from Jihoon’s eyes, drizzling down his cheeks as he hugged Seungcheol back, his hand smoothing over the back of his head. “Yes,” he whispered, sobbing. “Yes, I’m here. I’m here now. It’s alright.”

“Jihoonie!” Seungcheol was screaming into his coat. “Jihoonie! My Jihoonie!” But after only a minute or so of that he calmed down, pulling back to study Jihoon’s face, trace it with his fingers. “Jihoonie.”

“Seungcheol, listen very carefully. There are doctors here. They need to check you to make sure you’re alright.”

The man shook his head quickly.

“Now, Seungcheol. Listen to me.” He took the man’s face between his hands, giving him a very gentle look. “Have I ever let you get hurt when I’m around?”

Slowly he shook his head.

“I’m going to be right here with you the whole time. Okay?” Jihoon’s fingers smoothed over his hair. “I’m right here.”

The doctors gave him a thorough check-up and declared him fit to be moved to a hospital: the next transport to one was still hours away due to the sudden influx of patients, so they were to sit where they were and wait to be called.

Jihoon moved to a table where hot soup and rice was being served – he hadn’t eaten since breakfast that morning, and it was already bordering on 4 A.M. And he could only hazard a guess at the last time Seungcheol had eaten. So laden with soup and rice he sat down with his employer again.

“Here,” Jihoon said, trying to disguise his chattering teeth. “It’s hot soup. You’ll feel better.”

Seungcheol simply stared before taking the Styrofoam bowl.

It soon became very evident that Seungcheol’s shock and trauma was affecting him: Jihoon gently picked up the spoon and fed him a little bit at a time until the man protested with silence, pointing to Jihoon’s mouth.

The boy smiled, taking a big spoonful and gulping it down himself. “See? I’m good and I’ll eat my own soup too. But you first. You’ve got to get your strength back.”

After that he seemed more willing, even eating some hot rice: eventually he took up his own spoon, allowing his caretaker to gobble up his own portion in silence.

“…Jihoon.”

Jihoon answered the man’s shaking hands: he stuffed Seungcheol’s fingers into the inside of his coat for warmth and sat in the space between Seungcheol’s legs, hands on his face. “Yes?”

“You came.”

“Yes, I came.”

“For me?”

“Of course, for you.” Jihoon looked up, smoothing a thumb over a cut in Seungcheol’s eyebrow. “Did you think I would leave you to fend for yourself? You said you’d protect me, remember? Well, now I’m going to protect you.”

The man gulped. “I. I.”

“Shhh. It’s alright. I’m here now. You’re safe again. And soon we’ll be in a nice cosy room where you can get better, and I won’t leave you.” His fingers poured over Seungcheol’s face, revelling in the feeling. Realizing just how close he’d come to losing Seungcheol. “I won’t ever leave you.”

“Jihoonie.” Seungcheol’s lips prodded to the boy’s temples lifelessly.

“Be careful. I had to pretend to be your cousin to get in. They’d only accept family members.”

Then the man simply leaned his forehead against Jihoon’s. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Choi Jihoon?” A man blinked from the sideline. “The transport to the hospital is here now.”

“Come on,” Jihoon whispered, helping Seungcheol to his weak legs. “It’s time to make you better now.”

“Stay.”

“Always.”


	9. Chapter Nine

The hospital in Busan prescribed anxiety medication and suggested Seungcheol see a professional for the trauma. After a day both of them were on a train back to Seoul, where Jihoon was taken into one of Seungcheol’s apartments there.

It wasn’t much of a lived-in apartment: it looked like it came from a magazine. All matching furniture and white walls, and not a hair out of place.

Seungcheol hadn’t let Jihoon’s hand go the whole train ride. He hadn’t spoken much at all, not in the hospital nor the train, and now he simply guided Jihoon to the bedroom where he collapsed a little on the bed.

Jihoon gently scrambled up as well, kicking off his shoes.

“Jihoonie.”

“Yes?”

Seungcheol simply stared at him. “You came to pick me up when nobody else bothered to.”

The boy shook his head a little. “Of course I came.”

“Why? I’m just your boss. You’re just an employee.”

Jihoon bit back the unsettled feeling in his stomach. He could deal with that later. “When somebody you know has just been in a plane crash, you don’t stop to think about how you’re related. You go and see if you can help them. I couldn’t just let you die.” He gulped once. “Did you not want me to come?”

“No! No, no, no.” Seungcheol’s arm shot out, gripping Jihoon’s side. “I just… don’t understand. Why.”

“I didn’t really think about it. I just thought, what if he needs somebody?”

“…thank you,” he said softly, blinking away tears. “I wouldn’t have rather had anybody else. I’m sorry you saw me like that… like this…”

“I’ve seen your cock up my ass, seeing you frazzled isn’t a big deal.” Jihoon leaned over to stroke Seungcheol’s hair back. “I think you would benefit from a bath and new clothes though.”

Seungcheol’s hand gripped Jihoon’s. “Don’t leave.”

“Hey, who said anything about leaving?” Jihoon guided Seungcheol into his bathroom, letting him slip into the bathtub before running the water until the tub was full, then gently stripping off his battered clothes. “There now.”

Seungcheol looked up with puppy-dog eyes. “Jihoon?”

“Yes?”

“…can you… maybe… take care of me?”

Jihoon sat on the side of the tub, gently caressing his employer’s face. “Of course I will, if you want me to.”

“…yes please,” he mumbled softly. “Jihoon, would you… um, maybe… uh…”

Jihoon leaned in a little. “What is it? What do you want?”

The man struggled with words for a moment before putting his hands back down, defeated.

Jihoon leaned in and pecked him on the forehead. “It’s alright. It’ll be okay”

“That.” Seungcheol pointed at the spot on his forehead. “More.”

Jihoon smiled a little, leaning in to press gentle, slow kisses on Seungcheol’s face before leaning his forehead against his own. “There now. Feel a bit safer?”

“Y-yeah.”

“I’m going to grab some clothes for you.” When Jihoon returned with clothes and towels he realized Seungcheol would need help: he washed the man, shampooed and rinsed his hair, and then dried and clothed him. “There you go. You look at little more like yourself.”

Seungcheol hugged Jihoon again. “Jihoonie. Thank you.”

“You’re more than wel-”

“For everything. Coming for me. Taking me home. You didn’t have to. Thank you.”

Jihoon simply closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort he was being allowed. “Of course. I’m… I may be a prostitute, but I’m not a monster who only knows sex, you know.”

“I know.” Seungcheol’s lips caressed Jihoon’s forehead gently. “By God I know. Precious, sweet, gentle Jihoonie. What would I have done if you hadn’t been there?”

Jihoon thought about it. “You would never have crashed.”

“What?”

“If I’d never been around, your jet wouldn’t have been in Jeju. You would have taken it instead of the commercial airline that came down. It’s my fault that you got into that crash.”

“No. You stop this.” Seungcheol suddenly gave the boy a rattle, gripping his shoulders. “You stop this right now. You’ve done nothing wrong. Precious Jihoonie. This isn’t your fault.”

“It kind of is.”

“I’m telling you it’s not!” Seungcheol rattled his courtesan harshly before gripping him close again. “My Jihoonie, my precious, beautiful Jihoonie. Don’t ever think of this again. Do you hear me?” The man’s large hands stroked Jihoon’s hair softly. “My Jihoonie. My Jihoonie.”

“…sorry.”

“Come here.” Seungcheol leaned down, cupping Jihoon’s face as he kissed him deeply. “Jihoonie.”

“Yes sir?”

The man smiled softly. “You’re the best.”

And that was the moment Jihoon started to think that maybe, just _maybe_ , Seungcheol would start to fall in love with him too.

A month of therapy had Seungcheol right as rain: he took a solo-trip to Jeju once for a week, and when he came back he was the same Seungcheol he’d always been.

**Seungcheol:** Jihoon?

**Jihoon:** Yes?

**Seungcheol:** Any chance you could earn your paycheck tonight?

**Jihoon:** Yes!

**Seungcheol:** I’m back in the Grand. You don’t have to come.

**Jihoon:** Like I’d miss an opportunity.

When he arrived at the Grand in his good suit, Seungcheol was on the phone: he simply waved Jihoon in and pointed him towards a feast on the table.

It was like every luxury food in the world had been laid out: rare fish, perfect sushi, caviar, rare steak, European pastas – if it was hard to find, it was there.

Jihoon simply helped himself happily, trying a bit of everything until his benefactor put down the phone, coming over. “Have you tried the caviar?”

“Not yet.”

“Try it. Here.” Seungcheol took up a teaspoonful and fed Jihoon. “Nice, huh?”

Jihoon chewed slowly, letting the tiny bubbles pop in his mouth. He smiled. “It’s nice. Salty though.”

“Yeah. Here, sit down. Eat some more.”

“Eat more?” Jihoon glanced at Seungcheol a moment before obeying. Well, this was… new. Usually Seungcheol couldn’t get his hands on Jihoon fast enough.

“Yeah, here. This is a German chocolate tart. You like chocolate, right?”

“Well sure, but why-” Jihoon halted, his mouth being stuffed with delicious, creamy chocolate cake with blackberry jam in the middle.

Seungcheol seemed more than eager to please Jihoon will all the luxurious food set out: he fed the boy one thing at a time, being careful not to touch them.

“Seungcheol!” Jihoon finally mumbled, refusing the spoon held out to him.

“…what? You don’t like it?”

“I thought I came here for sex.”

“Oh.” Seungcheol put down the bowl and spoon and sat back a little, his face turning steely. “Well, if that’s how you want it.”

“What is up with you today?” Jihoon asked, stopping Seungcheol’s hands on his belt. “You come in, you start feeding me instead of touching me, and now you’re not into sex? What’s wrong?”

Seungcheol frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“Well first of all, what’s with all the food?”

“…to spoil you, of course.”

“…okay?”

Seungcheol sighed. “I was worried you… might not want to… do this with me anymore.”

“Excuse me?” Jihoon choked out.

“The last time you were here with me like this, you went out and you almost… you almost got…” He looked away. “I thought you might not want to be touched after that. When we came back from Busan… and I kissed you… without taking into account how you might feel… being touched… I’m sorry for that. I should have been more considerate.”

Jihoon literally couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“… _what?!_ ” he cried, giving the man a disbelieving stare. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Jihoon I –”

Jihoon flung a leg over his benefactor so he was straddling the man’s lap and leaned in to kiss him: it was messy but passionate, with a little growl at the end. “Have you _any_ idea how thirsty I can get for you?” he mumbled, almost embarrassed to say it. “I want you to touch me. I want you to _fuck_ me. Is… am I… I mean, they were just punks on the street that didn’t even get to touch me! Do you consider me dirty or something after tha-”

Now it was Jihoon’s turn to be kissed – deeply, darkly, as if he was all Seungcheol desires.

“Of course not,” the man gasped after a moment. “I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Yes!” Jihoon sighed deeply. “Please?” He gave his benefactor the big puppy-eyes. “Please, would you fuck me? I need it. I’m addicted to the way you fuck me. You’re so big.” Jihoon leaned in, leaning his arms on Seungcheol’s shoulders. “So _huge_ inside of me. I’d do anything to get it.” He slowly grinded his ass over Seungcheol’s lap. “So hot. Wet. I want to scream your name again. I’ve gone too long without you.”

“Jihoon.” The man was blushing, lips apart, eyes already hazy with lust. “You’re seducing me.”

“It’s only seducing if it’s working.” His ass never stopped moving over Seungcheol’s thighs.

“It’s working.”

Jihoon threw his head back and let out a magnificent moan as his hips thrust up to meet Seungcheol’s, ending in a feathery groan of his name. “Fuck, I want it so much. Please give it to me.”

“Jihoon.” The man was practically drooling. “Keep going.”

“Oh but _master_ ,” Jihoon moaned, his face a vision of desperation. “I want it now. I’ve been such a good boy, I can get a little cock, right?”

“Don’t be greedy.”

“But master,” Jihoon whined, still brushing his crotch up. “I’ve been _so good_ and I’ve been waiting for so long! Don’t you want to put your cock in me?” He slowly began to undo his tie, back arched, gently grinding. “Can’t I get master to touch me?”

“Jihoon.” Seungcheol’s palm was firm against his buttocks, making the boy squeal in surprise, slowly letting the sound disperse into a slutty groan as he moved back down. “I told you not to be greedy.”

“Oh, fuck, master.” He wriggled and squirmed before letting his tie drop into Seungcheol’s lap. “I just wanted a little cock. In my mouth… in my ass… what does master want?” The slow grinding started up again. “Double penetration? Filming me? Striptease? I’ll do anything master likes if I can get to have some cock.”

“You’re greedy,” Seungcheol observed, letting his fingers slowly undo the buttons on his shirt. “And naughty, and a little slutty, Jihoon.”

“Yes master,” he continued, his tone getting even sluttier.

“But listen to this.” Seungcheol’s hand on the boy’s buttocks suddenly gripped him hard, his ear landing right next to the man’s mouth. “Listen to me right now, baby,” he whispered lowly. “Do you know what I’m going to do? I’m going to play with your body. I’m going to touch you and tease you until you’re no longer in control of yourself. I’m going to spank you until your little body shakes with it for being such a naughty little boy. And then when I’m done taking every inch of your body on the outside, I’m going to ravish you on the inside as well.

“First the mouth… I’m going to stretch your little face farther than ever before and ram my cock down it until you’re choking. And you’re going to enjoy it. And then, before you can make me finish I’m going to take it away, deny you it until you’re begging me for it. Then it’ll go in your tiny, hot little ass. All the way in. Until I’m so deeply in you, you can’t think of anybody or anything else. I’ll stretch you in every way possible and I’ll make you work yourself down onto me without letting you come. You’ll be bouncing on me, begging for me to let you finish, but I won’t. Not until I’ve finished entirely inside your little body. Do you hear me, slutty Jihoonie? I’m going to _fuck_ you until you can’t comprehend it.”

Jihoon forgot how intoxicating his boss could be: he was drowning, flailing in a sea of sweet words that promised him the night of a lifetime. When Seungcheol got like this it was Jihoon who ended up lusty and horny, when originally he just wanted to turn his benefactor on: he looked up from under heavy lids, jaw shaking. “Oh, please,” he whispered.

“Would you like that, baby? Do you want to be fucked like you’re the prettiest damn thing money can buy?”

“Yes,” Jihoon breathed, gulping at the heat between his legs. “Please, fuck, yes.”

“Come here and let me undress you.” His fingers worked quick miracles, undoing all the boy’s buttons and ripping his shirt open. “God, your _skin_ , Jihoon. Look at it. So pretty.”

Jihoon leaned in a little to the soft cooing a little, shaking. “I want to be touched,” he mumbled.

“You know what comes first before I touch my pretty boy, don’t you?” Seungcheol got up, moving to the nightstand before pulling out the broad collar. “Come here, baby.”

Jihoon rushed up, bounding, mouth open and panting. “Tighter,” he moaned, closing his eyes when he felt Seungcheol work the clasp. “Please, tighter.”

“Tighter, baby?” Seungcheol pulled Jihoon’s head back, thrusting a thumb between his lips. “You want it tighter? You’re commanding me now?”

“No, please,” he begged, going cross-kneed at how hard he was getting. “Please. I like it when master has a good grip on me. N-naughty boys should be kept under control. R-right? Please. Please make it tighter.”

“Alright, baby.” Seungcheol kissed the boy’s forehead. “If you say so.”

Once the collar was latched to satisfaction and the leash had been added, Seungcheol tugged on it a little until his courtesan was shaking a bit. “Stand by the bed like a good boy.”

“Y-yes, m-master.”

Seungcheol gently undid Jihoon’s pants, gasping when they fell to the floor. “Oh. Oh, _Jihoon_. This is… this is too much. So naughty. Too naughty.”

Jihoon glanced down to the fiery red lace that had been pulled and knotted over his thighs as if it were rope: he’d done it just before he left the house, making sure that the beautiful, lacy patterns were tight enough to make his flesh bulge a little in between. “I – I thought you would enjoy…”

“Enjoy? Oh, no, baby boy, you’ve gone too far.” Seungcheol made quick work of a chastity ring around Jihoon’s member, locking it in place. “You’re going to be punished so, so much harder now.”

Jihoon’s entire face was pink. “Yes, master.”

Seungcheol gave the leash a ferocious pull towards the bed. “Sit.”

Jihoon sat, waiting anxiously.

“No, no, pet.” Seungcheol tugged on the boy’s hair. “That’s not how we sit in front of master, is it?”

“N-no?”

“No. If you sit like this I can’t punish you, can I?”

“…no?”

“No. So get up and sit up properly.”

Jihoon clambered up on shaky limbs, already bucking a little into the air for want, on knees and palms, arching prettily for his master. “L-like this?”

“Move. Head to the door.” He waited until Jihoon was positioned across the bed. “Just like that. Now.” Seungcheol gently pulled on the leash until it was taught and pulling Jihoon’s head back before sliding the cool metal chain in between the boy’s cheeks and slipping the end in between a knot in his lace ropes. “There. Now you can’t stop that pretty arch, can you? Or move your pretty little head.”

“N-no sir.”

“Good, that’s good,” Seungcheol cooed, slipping his thumb between Jihoon’s lips again. “Dirty little thing, aren’t you?”

“Yes, master,” he panted out.

“Filthy. Absolutely filthy.” Seungcheol slid two fingers into Jihoon’s mouth slowly. “Little slut.”

One of Jihoon’s hands moved up to hold Seungcheol’s hand as he eagerly sucked on the fingers he had been given, lacing them with saliva, moaning on them like he couldn’t help himself – and he couldn’t.

“You’ll suck on anything I give you, won’t you?”

Jihoon opened his eyes to nod.

“Come here, filthy baby.” Seungcheol’s fingers on either hand began to stretch the boy’s mouth a little – there was so _much_ in his mouth that Jihoon didn’t even mind: his tongue simply searched eagerly.

“Jihoon, stop that. Open wider.”

The boy began to cry out after some time: no matter how much wider Seungcheol wanted him to go, his jaw couldn’t unhinge like a snake’s.

“Oh, pretty boy, does it hurt?” he asked with a soft smile. “What do you want?”

“Cock,” the boy moaned, trying to buck his hips forward. “Please, please, give me some cock. I want it… m-master. Please. I’ll do anything.”

“And if you can’t have any?” Seungcheol’s fingers gripped his hair. “If I say you can’t have any?”

“Oh _please_ ,” Jihoon whimpered cutely. “Please, I want so much cock. I-I’d be the best little cock-sucker ever, master. I promise. I’ll make you come down my throat and on my face, just _please_.”

“On your face, eh? I’d like that.” Seungcheol’s thumb wiped over Jihoon’s sodden lips. “To see my spunk all over your pretty face. On your cheeks, especially. Drizzling down your chin. Do you want to make your master come like that, pretty boy?”

“Yes, please.”

“I like it when you beg me. Makes you so much sluttier than usual. I wonder…” Seungcheol pressed Jihoon’s head down to the sheets. “Go on. Plead with me.”

“Please, master, my ass wants it so badly. My cock wants it. I just want to be fucked. Please? I’ll be the best master’s ever had.” Jihoon wasn’t living in reality anymore: the drive had taken over his body, and he couldn’t think past getting his due. He just wanted sex, raw, rough, driven sex. And he knew that only Seungcheol could satisfy him. “Please, I’ll do anything. God, I want it, I need it, please. My body belongs to you. Touch me. Fuck me, punish me, stick a hard dildo inside me and ravish me, just _please_. I want you, please.” He looked down as his throbbing cock, moaning. “I’ll do anything, anything.”

“Okay baby, okay.” Seungcheol crossed the room to pick up Jihoon’s case and open it near the bed, pulling out a metal contraption and slide it into the boy’s mouth. It pushed the boy’s cheeks apart and his jaw wide open, making him moan and squeal a little – Seungcheol simply grinned as he stripped and slid his cock into the waiting hole.

It was an entirely new experience for both of them: for the first time, Seungcheol wasn’t instantly enveloped in the soft, warm wetness that was Jihoon’s mouth: his walls were retracted too far, so his cock simply sat on the boy’s tongue. It made the boy moan in desperation, feeling the heat of the thick penis on his tongue – unable to suck, unable to _pleasure_.

“You like this, huh?” Seungcheol tapped his dick on Jihoon’s tongue. “You like master’s cock so much, pretty boy. It’s like you’re addicted. Are you addicted to your master’s thick cock?”

Jihoon’s wide eyes spelled pure need as he nodded.

“Watch yourself, pretty little slut.” Seungcheol slid his cock further in until he hit the back of Jihoon’s throat: it didn’t make him gag, but it sure made him more greedy, trying to hold up a hand to take a hold of the man’s member.

“Now, now.” Seungcheol gripped the hand. “You wouldn’t be a bad boy with master’s cock in your mouth, would you?”

He slowly shook his head.

“Now shush and let master use you.” With that Seungcheol began to dive down his courtesan’s throat, drilling down him over and over like a rabbit until the man finally came, spurting all over Jihoon’s pretty face as he promised, letting some land on the boy’s tongue before taking away the gag.

“Ah!” Jihoon almost leapt forward to catch Seungcheol’s erection in his mouth, sucking on him loudly, frantic as if to make up for his inability to do so earlier.

“Hmmm, Jihoon.” Seungcheol’s hands were more forgiving now, stroking the boy’s hair. “Good boy. That’s right, suck master again until he’s all hard. What a good little boy.”

Jihoon obeyed readily, moaning and groaning: the heat, the taste, the girth of Seungcheol in his mouth was so sublime. He was sucking off the man he loved with all his heart, sucking him like he couldn’t get enough of it.

Seungcheol’s fingers wiped a little sperm off Jihoon’s cheek, smirking. “You’re scandalous, pretty Jihoonie.”

The boy made the most erotic expression possible as he came off his master’s cock. “Yes, sir.”

Without a word Seungcheol turned, returning with a large black rubber paddle in his head. “Jihoonie, you’ve been awfully naughty.”

“Yes, master.”

The slap resounded through the room, as did Jihoon’s cry: his whole ass stung and yet he wanted to beg for more, spreading his legs a little for his benefactor.

“I want you to count out loud, baby,” Seungcheol instructed, chafing the paddle over Jihoon’s cheeks slowly. “You’re going to count how many times master punishes you. And if you lose count… well then we’ll just start from the beginning. I think twenty spanks or so should suffice. Shouldn’t they?”                                  

“W-whatever master thinks,” the boy answered meekly, arching more. “Please just punish me. I’ve been so bad.”

“Yes, you have.” Seungcheol smacked the rubber against Jihoon’s ass again, making him yelp the number _one_ in a high pitch before he buried his face in the sheets.

They got all the way to eight before the slaps hurried and Jihoon couldn’t keep up: his entire ass was bright red and he wanted to cry, but instead, he begged for me.

“Please, fuck me, I want your cock-”

“How many was that?”

“I don’t know!”

Seungcheol forsook the paddle for his hands: they hurt less but were far more rapid, making Jihoon cry out every time, a mess of _please_ s and _fuck me_ s that made Seungcheol more vicious with each smack. “That’s right baby boy, scream for your master. Naughty, dirty, bad little slut.”

“Ouch – ouch! Yes, master, more, please, fuck me!”

Seungcheol stood straight, seeming far calmer than he really was and retried a string of anal beads.

“Oh, Master, no, I want _you_ ,” Jihoon tried.

Seungcheol leaned down to kiss him roughly. “You’ll do as I say, baby. And you’ll enjoy it and ask master for more until your cock is blue, if I see fit. Understand?”

“Yes, master,” was the panted reply.

Seungcheol finally released the leash from between Jihoon’s asscheeks, allowing him to bend over for a moment before spreading lube on his finger and pressing it in.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” was all Jihoon could bring out. “Yes, inside me, master, oh please, it feels so nice.”

Seungcheol grinned sadistically, smacking Jihoon’s ass again. “Yeah, baby? Does it?”

He yelped. “Yes! Master is always so good inside me!”

Seungcheol simply pulled away, sliding the first bead in.

“Oh, master!” Jihoon tossed his head wildly, backing up into the bead. “Oh, what I would do for master’s cock inside me…”

“Well, now that you mention it… there is something I’d like my dirty boy to do. Stay still.” Before Jihoon could realize it Seungcheol was pulling a plastic transparent corset around his courtesan, lacing it up tightly over the boy’s back. “Look at you. So pretty, your skin under this. How delicious.”

“Hng, master!” Jihoon almost wanted to see himself in the corset, but he couldn’t concentrate: he was floating on pain and pleasure and was just eager to finish. “Please, please, more in me.”

Seungcheol pushed in two more beads, making his courtesan suffer for his begging: the boy thrashed wildly, moaning and groaning, grinding his cock against the sheets.

“Oh please.” He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for anymore.

Then Seungcheol’s mouth was on his thighs, in the pretty squares between the lace patterns that were knotted there. He had no shame in biting, scratching and sucking on Jihoon’s thighs, slapping him now and then for extra emphasis and always, always twirling those beads inside the boy until he could slip the next one in.

“Master, Seungcheol, please,” Jihoon pleaded. “I want to come, I want to come all over you and make you feel good, please, I just want to _come_ and-”

The tug of the leash cut him off, chocking him only slightly.

“Do you feel this, Jihoonie?” Seungcheol’s palm stung the cheek it patted. “This is mine. Your cock his mine. Your mouth. Everything belongs to me. I get to play with your body how I like. Understand?”

“Y-yes master.”

“Good boy.”

Once Seungcheol had inserted all the beads, he switched them on, making Jihoon howl: there were so many, all vibrating up next to each other, inside him and he just wanted to come there and then but he simply _couldn’t_ , not with the ring keeping his cock firmly in place.

Then Seungcheol found a feather.

It was a novelty red feather, large and soft: he tickled it over Jihoon’s face gently before going down the boy’s back as he moaned and squirmed, trying to shift the beads inside him. The feather lifted over the boy’s ass, between his thighs, all the way down to his feet and then back up: over his abused cock quite a few times before it played his nipples with the lightest of touches.

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol smiled, “you look lovely, scandalized like this.”

Jihoon looked up with heavy lids and an open mouth. He couldn’t even make out an entire word.

“Here. How about we try your favourite treat again?” Seungcheol’s cock was slapped against the boy’s cheeks a few times before it was laid in his mouth, and he was more than eager to sit up and do his duty, sucking loudly, moaning, using both his hands as if he could milk his master’s cum into his mouth.

_I’m going to die,_ he thought eventually. _All this pleasure, and I’m going to die of it._

Then Seungcheol pulled him up and kissed him, and it all became so much worse.

Jihoon gripped his employer, kissing back roughly, thrusting his tongue up: he was desperate for Seungcheol’s affection, even during kinkplay, and his lust was in overdrive.

“I want you. I need you.”

Seungcheol smirked, leaning into his courtesan. “Bad boy,” he taunted, grinning. “Naughty, dirty, slutty boy, Jihoonie. How nasty you’ve become.” He smiled as one hand gently worked a bead out of Jihoon’s ass and then back in. “You’re a very bad boy, Jihoon.”

“Y-yes, master.”

Seungcheol’s hand moved down to gently stroke the boy’s throbbing member, making him wail and lean back, entirely at his mercy.

So, like any man presented with a moaning, wild Jihoon, he sank down and licked it.

The sounds Jihoon made were now past the realm of humans: his guttural growls and high-pitched, moany welps turned Seungcheol on far more than the man had meant to be. He simply slid his tongue over the head of Jihoon’s cock, watching as it bobbed and twitched.

“What a naughty little cock you have, as well as a dirty ass. Everything about you needs a good punishment, doesn’t it?”

“Yes master.”

Seungcheol took Jihoon’s entire cock in his mouth then, still playing with that one bead in the back: the double sensation caused Jihoon’s already burdened breathing to hit a new height as he moaned and groaned over and over, hands shaking.

“Bad boy,” Seungcheol told him, enjoying the affect it had: Jihoon’s body seemed to go wild with lust for a moment.

He leaned in and whispered into Jihoon’s ear.

“My naughty little fuck. I love fucking you so much, do you know that? Having my dick in your tiny, filthy little ass.” His hands gripped Jihoon’s backside. “The sound it makes when your skin hits mine. The sound that comes out of your mouth when you cum. All of it is so… tantalizing.”

Jihoon’s head was thrust back when Seungcheol’s lips hit his neck: the man simply edged his lips all over Jihoon’s skin, making sure not an inch was left: he seared his lips all down Jihoon’s arms to his fingers, where he let the boy’s digits explore his own mouth for a change, giving each a tiny nip before letting them go.

“Oh, fuck.”

“That’s right, baby, I’m going to _fuck_ you. Every inch of your body belongs to me. Every tiny inch. Even this.” He gripped Jihoon’s balls and the shaft of his cock in one. “Especially this. It’s one of my favourites. I get to say when you cum, how you cum, where you cum. If I want to chain you up and let you whine here for seventy hours with a hard cock, I can. You hear me?”

“Y-yes, oh yes, master.”

“That’s right. I own your precious little ass. See? This collar says I do.” He tugged on the leash.

“Y-yes master.”

“Tell master how much you like being owned.”

This was difficult for Jihoon – it not only required coming down off cloud nine, but also proper thought and speech. “I like it a lot.”

“Why?”

The beads were being taken out of his ass so slowly it drove him crazy. “Um, because… eh… be-because… master is… good.”

“And why is master good?” Seungcheol’s free hand held Jihoon’s chin up.

“M-master punishes me.”

“How?”

“B-by sp-spanking me when I’m… n-naughty.”

“That’s right. Now, does my precious little naughty play toy want to get brutally fucked up his tiny little asshole?”

“Y-yes!” he cried out, drool sliding down his chin.

“Then first you’re going to have to suck a bit more cock.”

“Yes-” Jihoon even caught himself out, not able to finish his sentence before sucking Seungcheol’s cock once more until it was proud and pink again, shining wet with the boy’s saliva.

“Lube your master up, there’s a good boy.”

“Yes master.” Jihoon put lube on both his hands, making sure to coat every inch of Seungcheol’s massive cock before gulping in desperation, twitching and squirming. “Please?”

“Yes baby, I’ll fuck you right. But before I do that-”

The leg spreader was possibly Jihoon’s new favourite toy: it spread his legs so impossibly wide that even his cheeks were no longer touching, making him howl out in pleasure.

Seungcheol’s hot cock in his ass was a familiar feeling that brought him home: Jihoon didn’t think it could get any better until Seungcheol flipped him, undid his chastity ring and pulled him to the edge of the bed. He was a strong man, throwing Jihoon’s ankles over his shoulders and gripping the boy’s thighs before ramming in and out of him.

It was only a matter of time before he was pummelling Jihoon’s prostate, and not much time, either.

“Yes!” Jihoon freely screamed. “Yes, yes, oh fuck me, yes!”

Jihoon came, and he didn’t stop coming.

He simply kept spurting small trails of white as his benefactor finished himself up the boy’s ass, pounding the boy to oblivion as he came, loosing his entire load in his courtesan. And when he saw that his Jihoonie, in all wild, squirming ecstasy, was still coming, he simply kept going.

It took Jihoon five whole minutes to finish: to his employer it seemed like a blissful eternity to watch the boy lose control like that.

 

Jihoon was washed and put into bed: he didn’t come out of his subzone until he was in the bath, where he more or less passed out.

Seungcheol smiled as he carried the worn-out boy back to the bed. He was too pretty, too cute.

 

The first thing Jihoon noticed was that he was all alone when he came to. After such a heavy session, and being so very far in love with his benefactor, it didn’t exactly do him any good. He never thought to check his phone’s messages, simply spiralling into a fearful, frightened decline of anxiety. He felt like he almost didn’t remember where he was, or even who he was: he just wanted Seungcheol. Where was Seungcheol?

When the man came through the door ten minutes later, he found his courtesan crying and shaking in a far corner of the bed.

“Jihoon?!” He was instantly by the boy’s side, gripping him. “Jihoon.”

The boy screamed in fear, sight blocked by the blankets over his head.

“Jihoon it’s me. It’s Seungcheol, it’s me.”

“S-S-S-?”

“Yes, it’s me, baby boy.”

When Jihoon finally got the blankets off and saw his face, that was when the crying really started: he was so happy to see his employer he just broke down.

“What’s wrong? Jihoonie?” Seungcheol sat up in the bed, putting Jihoon on his lap. “What’s wrong baby?”

“Y-you weren’t here! I-I was so scared!”

Seungcheol tucked Jihoon’s head under his own, caressing and rocking the boy gently. “Shhhhh, Jihoon. Sh, it’s alright, baby. I’m here now. Seungcheollie’s here now.”

“W-where were you?”

“I had to make an important call. I… didn’t want to wake you.”

“P-please don’t do that again,” the boy requested after a while. “A-after a se-session like that I-”

“Never again, baby.” Seungcheol kissed Jihoon’s forehead. “I won’t scare you again. I’m sorry. I’m here now, I’m here to be gentle with you and kiss you. See? I remembered your collar and your thighs this time.”

Jihoon nodded just a little bit. “Thank you.”

“There, now.” Seungcheol kissed the boy gently. “Did I hurt you anywhere?”

“…everywhere,” Jihoon blushed.

“I’ll put cream on it all. You hear me, precious baby?” Seungcheol’s gentle lips traced all over Jihoon’s face. “I’ll take such good care of you. As if you’re a prince.”

“Thank you.”

Seungcheol took a sudden deep breath, as if he were about to say something, then released it without speaking.

Jihoon searched for a gentle kiss, and was given it immediately: Seungcheol’s kisses were always soft and light during aftercare, happy kisses that made Jihoon feel like he might be genuinely loved.

Jihoon was sprawled out on his stomach to let Seungcheol rub cream over his butt and legs: the man slid his fingers over Jihoon’s pretty thighs, sighing. “The leather made some very pretty indents, but I hope they fade soon.”

“You don’t like them?”

“I like them, but… I like your natural thighs more. You’re so perfect, Jihoon, did you know that?”

The courtesan never answered: merely blushed.

Then Seungcheol brought over some of the rest of the feast, feeding Jihoon again: now his actions were slow and loving and gentle, instead of frantic and obsessive.

“Oh… I forgot to tell you,” Jihoon mumbled, swallowing a dumpling. “Uh, I can’t see you this week between Wednesday and Saturday.”

“Aw,” Seungcheol pouted childishly, readjusting the covers over Jihoon’s body. “Why not?”

“Moving.”

“Moving?”

Jihoon nodded slowly. “I uh… I’ve got a new place to stay in.”

Seungcheol took this into consideration for a moment. “Jihoon, am I not paying you enough? You don’t have to move because of financial problems, do you? You’re not going to stay in some run-down building or anything, right? I’ll buy you a house. Or you can have one of my apartments. Or-”

“O-of course it’s not like that,” Jihoon frowned, picking up some cold chicken. “I’m moving out of the red light district and into Hongdae. Because I can afford to live like a human now, instead of like a rat that lives off scraps. Because of you.”

Seungcheol’s arms stiffened a little. “Oh.”

“Is… that… I mean, did you want me to stay in the red light distri-”

“No! No, no. I’m very happy you can live happily like a proper person.” The man nuzzled into Jihoon’s hair happily. “I’d have it no other way. You already look so much healthier. The better you live, the better I’ll sleep at night.”

Jihoon smirked. “So I can have the days off?”

“Of course. Get settled in. Enjoy it. Is your uh – you have a flatmate right? Is he-”

“He’s coming with me. Kid would be lost without me.” Jihoon had to chuckle at himself. “Oh, and another thing! I opened a bank account like you asked.”

“Aw, great! You’re the best, Jihoon. You’ll have to give me your details so I can send you your pay automatically.”

“I will, thanks.”

“Jihoon, you’re a cutie.”

Jihoon pursed his lips a little indecisively before cuddling up. “…Seungcheol… you don’t… you don’t really think I’m… f…filthy, right?”

“What? No, that was just kinkplay.” Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jihoon a little tighter. “You’re not dirty, filthy, bad or naughty. You’re my Jihoonie. Precious, pretty Jihoonie.”

Jihoon blushed happily. “Thanks. For saying it. Just helps with the… uh, yeah.”

“I understand. I don’t think you’re anything bad, Jihoon. You’re a cutie, remember?” Seungcheol played with Jihoon’s hair gently. “My cutie Jihoonie.”

The boy simply closed his eyes, dazed with happiness.

_If this is all I can have,_ he thought, _if this is all God will give me… I’ll be content. I promise I’ll be content with just this. Just him._

_Just him. Just him, God, please. I’m so happy when I can see him happy. So if there’s nothing else, then just him._

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol’s contract stretched for four months after that: for the courtesan they were four months of bliss. He moved into a beautiful, large, bright new clean apartment in Hongdae with Vernon and spent a lot of time furnishing it and making it somewhat liveable. He was more than a little proud of the apartment when it was done, and Vernon was more than delighted.

And of course, the sex he had was still amazing.

Every time they were together Jihoon thought he’d found his final threshold, where his body would just give out under the extreme pleasure and the burning desire he had to love his employer, but every time he seemed to make it through anyway.

They went to Jeju again, twice, together: it took Seungcheol a while to get back on a plane, and Jihoon didn’t blame him, simply closing all the blinds and doing his best to make sure his employer was distracted as much as possible by any means necessary.

The boys were always more than ecstatic to see their dad, who played with them non-stop: together they took Charlie out for long walks and played sports together while most of the time Jihoon simply relaxed.

And of course, both the mirror room and the dildo wall were used as frequently as possible.

Jihoon had spent weeks and weeks thinking of what to buy his employer for a birthday gift: what does one buy the man who already owns everything _and_ a hooker? Eventually he settled for a pair of golden cufflinks in the shapes of stars, because he’d noticed Seungcheol only had silver ones and they looked cold with his dark blue suit.

Seungcheol had said it was the most thoughtful gift he could have received and proceeded to fuck Jihoon’s throat till it was raw. At first he’d thought Seungcheol was simply being polite, but then he spotted him wearing them on his blue suit a week later, and ended up blushing happily.

They’d gotten into small tiffs, too, as if they were lovers – for instance the time that Jihoon took Seungcheol to a convenience store, explaining that vegetable-stock ramen was all he had eaten before the CEO had come along. When Seungcheol had tasted the bland noodles and insubstantial broth, he felt so anguished he refused to see his courtesan for two weeks.

Jihoon also accompanied Seungcheol to all kinds of events: dinners, ceremonies, openings – you name it and Jihoon had attended, in one kind of formal attire or another.

Seungcheol had continued with the cooing and holding Jihoon’s hand whenever it was possible and appropriate. It had all more or less led Jihoon to believe that Seungcheol was just as much in love with him as the other way around: he simply allowed himself to believe that the only reason Seungcheol didn’t say anything about it because of their silly old contract.

But all that glitters is not gold; and if summer lasted forever, we would never appreciate the sun. Good times cannot last forever.

September brought a chill to the air, very suddenly: the warm, happy sunshine of summer had dissipated and Jihoon was outfitted in a winter coat, a hat and gloves, for the first time in his life.

“You have to tell him.”

Vernon had caught on to Jihoon’s dopey grins and daydreaming issues pretty quickly.

“If he likes you, then the sooner you tell him the better – if he doesn’t, you can’t keep up this relationship you have with him. It’s unhealthy, Jihoon.”

He’d heard it all before. “I know,” he said. “But he does like me.”

“…please. I don’t want you to get hurt over this. We have a great life now: you’ve saved up so much money if you got a normal job we could still live very well. Do you understand? I just… Jihoon, I care so much for you. I don’t want you to get hurt. My big brother.”

Jihoon leaned in to the hug. “It’s okay. I won’t get hurt.”

“Just please tell him, one way or the other.”

“…yeah.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

“Pinky promise!”

Jihoon sighed, linking his little finger with Vernon’s.

“Jihoon never breaks a pinky promise,” Vernon smiled triumphantly.

“Yeah.”

“See you later, hyung.”

“See you. Vernon.”

 

He was lying in Seungcheol’s lap – as he often did – watching television one morning when he felt Seungcheol sigh.

“Jihoon, do you mind if I switch this off? I have something I need to talk to you about.”

“Sure. What is it?”

Seungcheol switched off the TV and Jihoon turned around to look at him.

“I… um, okay, so… Well, there’s this… Uhm, some time…”

Jihoon bit his lip. “I… I have something I need to talk to you about, too.”

“O-oh yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s something that’s… kind of important to me. But… I don’t know how to say it either.” He gave a shy smile. “So how about we both just… say what we mean, straight to the point? We’ll say it at the same time. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Ready?”

Seungcheol took a deep breath. “Ready.”

“Three, two, one…”

“I’m dying, Jihoon.”

“I love you.”


	10. Chapter Ten

Then man sighed, almost a little sheepish. “I have cancer. Tumour form, in the muscle – that’s not really important. There’s this one tumour… it’s lodged right around the space where the spinal cord connects to the skull, just there were the brain ends. I resisted chemo as long as possible, so the only option they have left is operation. And… the chances of me making it out alive… with _where_ the tumour is and all… whether I have an operation or not, I’m going to die, and it’s going to be very soon.”

“How long have you known?” Jihoon asked, lips unmoving.

“Jihoon-”

“How. Long. Have. You. Known?”

Seungcheol stared at the boy for a moment before sighing. “About a month before we first met.”

Jihoon closed his eyes, trying to let the information sink in, but it was as if his brain wouldn’t accept the implications. “You can’t die,” he eventually said, breaking out into a cold sweat. He had to move – _do_ something – so he got up, pacing the room a little. “No, no, no, you can’t die. This is a joke, right? Haha! Got me!”

“Jihoon. It’s not a joke.”

Slowly, Jihoon’s eyes filled with tears. He held to the post of the bed, voice becoming small and weak. “But… you can’t. I love you.”

Seungcheol sighed at that, suddenly stressed. “No, you don’t.”

“What?”

“You don’t love me, Jihoon.”

“Yes I do! W-why would you say that?”

“You just love that I pay you.”

Jihoon’s stomach broiled. “That’s not true!” he hissed in anger, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I love you!” And then he broke down into unhappy sobs, little fists shaking in front of him. “I love you! I love you so _fucking_ much! I want to see you smile and- and laugh and-and I hate it when you’re st-st-stessed or u-unhap-py!”

Seungcheol stared at the boy falling to pieces in the middle of the room.

“I-I love you so much,” Jihoon sobbed, staring at the floor. “I just wanted to make you happy. Every time. I just wanted to make you feel happy. I-I’d do anything for that. A-and I know you love me too, it’s just – you – you -!”

“Jihoon, that’s not true.”

He squeaked when he looked up, frightened. “B-but… you… you called me _your Jihoonie_ a-and you held my hand a-and y-you t-”

“Of course I did. I’m paying you loads, aren’t I? I paid for a courtesan, and that’s what I got. I didn’t expect you to fall in _love_ with me. And I _certainly_ don’t feel the same way for _you_.”

Jihoon burst out into new tears, flaming hot, dripping down his face. It was as if he couldn’t process what he was being told. “N-no.”

“Wasn’t it in our contract, not to get like this?”

It became obvious he was waiting for an answer.

“It was.”

“But you did it anyway. You broke our contract.”

“But I _love you,_ do you not understand what that means? God, I love you so much. God, please don’t die.”

Seungcheol was as cold as ice, his tone as hard as stone. “Jihoon, I don’t know what you’re thinking. There was a reason it was in the contract. You know you’re still just a hooker, right? How could I love you like that?”

The pain slicing through Jihoon was more than he could comprehend: his body shifted, trying to account for the hot pain in his chest as the floor steadily became more and more wet.

“N-no, I love you, a-and you love me, I-”

“No, Jihoon, I don’t.” Seungcheol pinched the bridge of his nose a moment. “I think it’s best if you leave.”

“Seungcheol I-”

“And don’t come back. Our contract is broken. We won’t see each other again.”

“Do it.”

“What?”

“You look me in the eye,” Jihoon growled angrily, “and tell me you don’t love me.”

Seungcheol looked up, stared the boy in the eye, and said it. “Jihoon, I don’t love you.”

The small boy teetered away as if his benefactor has just bitten him.

“Now get out.”

Jihoon grabbed his things and _ran_ – out of the room, out of the hotel, out onto the streets. Sobbing. Shaking.

 

Vernon leaned by the shaking pile in the rain, holding his umbrella out over it. “Hey.”

Slowly Jihoon moved to look up, blinking.

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m here to take you home.”

Jihoon thought of his home – his happy, bright little apartment where he lived. Thanks to Seungcheol. All thanks to Seungcheol.

“V-Vernon,” Jihoon sniffled before breaking out into tears again.

“I know.” Vernon didn’t know shit, but he could hazard a guess, so he picked his friend up and hugged him hard. “I know. It’s going to be okay.”

Vernon ushered his friend into a taxi and brought him home: Jihoon was put into his bed, still sobbing heavily. Vernon decided it was best not to ask any questions, simply leaving the poor boy to cry himself out.

 

It took Jihoon three days to cry himself out and come to terms: he wasn’t entirely still sane, and certainly not happy, but he’d gotten to the point where he was functioning enough to eat and walk, which was a great improvement.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not much to talk about,” Jihoon muttered lifelessly. “I told him I loved him. He told me he was going to die of cancer and that he didn’t love me, and for me to never come back again. That’s it.”

“Oh, hyung.” Vernon’s arms caged around his friend tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

Jihoon took a deep breath. “I’ll get over it. I think. I just…” he closed his eyes and bit his lip, desperate not to cry again, and failing horribly. “I just really love him, Vernon.”

“I know.”

“And even if he doesn’t want me anymore, I-I don’t want him to die. I don’t. I want him to be happy and healthy.”

“After all he said to you? Did to you?”

“He’s still the kindest… the nicest… i-it was my fault. I broke our contract and I shouldn’t have.”

“You need to stop thinking that way.”

“Can’t.”

“Jihoon…”

“You have class.”

“That’s right, I do.” Vernon patted Jihoon’s head. “You’re sure you’re going to be okay here? By yourself?”

Jihoon gulped and nodded. “I’m… sane. I think.”

“Good. I’ll text you when I can.”

“Don’t worry.” Jihoon sniffled, wiping away tears. “I’ll survive.”

Jihoon’s body became busy while his mind was still set in horror: he cleaned the entire apartment as he cried.

It just wasn’t _fair_.

Out of all the clients Jihoon had ever had, Seungcheol had been the only one who was good. Seungcheol was kind. Seungcheol held his hand and called him sweet things. Seungcheol was beautiful, the most beautiful man in the whole world. Seungcheol, Seungcheol, Seungcheol.

But there were more pressing matters to worry about. Sure, Jihoon had saved a lot of money up until now, but without the ridiculous paycheck his former employer had given him, he needed to find a job that paid. And he needed to find one fast.

Jihoon grabbed his old laptop, waiting the full twenty minutes for it to start up and connect to the internet. Then he carefully logged on to the internet banking service.

He stared. He stared some more. He checked to see if the bank details on his card matched the ones on the screen. Hint: they did.

He couldn’t quite comprehend the amount of digits on the screen. How much money did he have? He wasn’t even sure he could remember what that number was even called.

Then he saw it.

Earlier that morning, over two-hundred billion won had been put into his account. And there was only one person it could have come from.

Jihoon decided he could stare at his computer screen some more, or he could go figure out what the _hell_ was going on.

“Hello?”

“Oh, Lizzy.” Jihoon blinked. “Is Seungcheol there?”

“…don’t you know?”

“Know what?”

“He’s in hospital. Getting his surgery. He’s been on the table for about half an hour now.”

“…oh.” It was like he’d had the wind knocked out of him.

Lizzy hung up on him, leaving him to stare at his screen. Seungcheol had emptied the entirety of his bank account into Jihoon’s before going in for surgery.

But Seungcheol didn’t love him. _Didn’t love him._ Didn’t owe him any money, either. Didn’t owe Jihoon anything. So why in God’s name did he send Jihoon all that money?

The answer came a week later, when the mailman brought a small package to Jihoon’s door. Taped on top of it was an envelope, which he opened first.

It was dated the last time he’d seen Seungcheol, and the handwriting was familiar, too familiar.

_Dear Jihoon,_

_If you are reading this letter, then I have died on the operating table._

Breath caught in Jihoon’s throat. He couldn’t read on. He couldn’t force himself to read on. Because it was final.

Seungcheol was dead. He’d passed away. On the operating table as a team of doctors tried to save him.

It felt like he’d been drained of all emotion and thought. Jihoon curled up in a tiny ball of boy and let his anguish consume him, screaming his horror into his hands.

He wasn’t sure if he could survive this.

All he could see was Seungcheol. His happy, bright smile. The look on his face when he orgasmed. The way he laughed when Charlie bounded up and licked him across the face. How warm and safe his arms had felt around Jihoon’s shoulders. How sweet his lips were.

It took Jihoon a very long time to calm down and read what else Seungcheol’s dying words could entail.

_Dear Jihoon,_

_If you are reading this letter, then I have died on the operating table. I have a lot I need to tell you, and I’m not really sure how to begin._

_First of all, I apologize for not telling you sooner. I thought if I didn’t think about it, the problem would go away. That’s nonsense of course, but then, you do crazy things when you’re on death row._

_I’m sure by now you have a lot of questions… I hope this letter can answer them for you._

_You already know I inherited the company from a man I had no connections with. My mentor, Lee Sakjin, was a very cold but very competent business man who did not indulge in any form of pleasure, be it sexual, romantic, entertainment, food – you name it. He lived a very sombre life, devoid of any happiness. He told me he’d always been like that, and I believed him._

_When he died, six years ago, I was entrusted with seeking out and dealing with all his personal belongings: his house, his company, and his paperwork._

_You have to understand: in my whole life I never saw Lee Sakjin through something out. Every receipt for every_ meal _he bought was kept and filed away. He had files of copies of every letter he’d ever written, and every letter he’d ever received. Every notable text message had its own print and place in a file._

_While I was sifting through his things I came across an unmarked file. Inside it were many documents and a few letters._

_It seemed that, some time ago, for once in his life, Sakjin had chosen pleasure. He had lived with a woman for six months, not quite a relationship – the details he did not describe. All I know is that they had a fight and he left her._

_Seven months later he received notification that the woman had birthed his child._

_Sakjin had gone to the hospital to see his son, once. After that he simply cut ties, refusing to acknowledge the child was his. He never spared his child a second thought after that._

_When I realized that: when I found out that everything I owned in this world – the company, my money, my livelihood – should have been inherited by this boy born so long ago, I felt awful. Wretched. You cannot imagine how I felt. Guilty. As if I was betraying somebody. I wasn’t sure what to do for a very long time. I wanted to reimburse the man I’d taken everything from._

_If Sakjin had had a note of decency about him, he would have adopted the boy when his mother died, raised him, and left him the company. Not me. I would have been happy in Daegu, working in my parents’ shop. But he didn’t._

_It took me four years to locate the boy – already a man, but with stunted growth. He was selling his body as an emaciated BDSM prostitute. At first, I wasn’t sure what to do. Then I got the message from the hospital, telling me I had very little time left. So I couldn’t dally._

_I set up a meeting, entirely meaning to explain the situation to him, and work some kind of settlement out between us. But when you walked into the room it was as if the world had stopped moving. You were the most beautiful boy I’d ever seen and so willing to do your job, I’m ashamed to say I forgot about why I’d asked you there._

_You already understand what I thought, don’t you? I thought if I could keep things this way, paying you so much, over time I would make my debt back to you: you would have all the money you were supposed to, and you’d never be the wiser._

_It was wrong of me, and I’m sorry. I’m so damned sorry._

_But never in my life could I have imagined how I would end up feeling for you._

_I hurt you today, and I’m sorry._

_The reason for it all – the reason it was a clause in the contract – was because I was afraid if you did something like fall for me, it would rip you apart when I died._

_Jihoon, I’ve made so many mistakes about you. Hurt you so many times. I just hope that someday you will forgive me so I can rest in peace._

_I would have married you, you know. Taken you to the States or Europe or somewhere and married you so I could kiss you whenever I pleased. If I had been healthy, things would have gone so differently. I would have made love to you whenever you pleased, I would have given you everything you desired. The way I feel for you… it’s something I never dreamed of before. You’ve made me happy, Lee Jihoon – happier than I’ve ever been in my life._

_You understand, of course, that if you’re Sakjin’s son, you’re Soonyoung and Samuel’s older cousin._

_I had taken them in long before realizing you existed. I’ve done my best to give them good lives and a good home, you know I have. I hope I haven’t let you down in that respect, at least. I love those boys, Jihoon. They are precious to me._

_When I die, the adoption will naturally transfer to Jisoo, I’ve already arranged that. However, if you’d like, I’m sure they would be more than happy to be re-adopted by you. They already love you so much, Jihoon. Whether you wish to adopt them or not, I’m sure they will still love you as their big cousin._

_By now I’m sure you’ve already seen your account. I’ve given you everything I have, down to the last cent. As a repayment for all the mistakes I’ve made. Sakjin, too._

_I hope someday you’ll be able to forgive me for all the wrong I’ve done to you, how much I’ve hurt you. No matter what, to me you will always be my most precious, my most priceless, most beautiful Jihoonie._

_Yours forever,_

_Choi Seungcheol._

With tears dripping down his cheeks, Jihoon opened the package: it contained all the papers his father had kept of him, his birth certificate – even the plastic bracelet from the hospital. Pictures of him as a newborn. The correspondence between his father and mother.

And a smaller box. It contained the pretty black collar Seungcheol had bought him, and a small golden ring. Etched into the inside stood the words _Forever and always, my angel Jihoonie._

Jihoon slid the ring onto his finger and _sobbed_.


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Jihoon?” His voice was soft and silky as his fingers slid over Jihoon’s arms. “I… I have a request. Tonight.”

“Yes?”

“I’d like to have sex.”

“…yes?”

“I mean… no kinks. No dirty talk. No spanking. I want to look at your face as I have sex with you, and kiss you.”

Jihoon smiled. “Okay.”

When Seungcheol and he connected, it didn’t feel like all the other times. Somehow it was deeper. More loving. More sensual. More emotional. The way Seungcheol moved inside him made him feel more alive than anything else ever could. The way he looked at Jihoon – as if he were the most magnificent thing on earth – thrilled him. The way they kissed was magic and happiness and starlight. The way they came was the best of all: gently, with gasps and titters and a moan here and there, but with love in their eyes.

Jihoon shook awake, drenched in sweat, sitting up and gripping his head.

It had been three months since Jihoon had received the letter. Three months since Seungcheol had died. And he was over it – or at least, he could pretend he was over it. He’d gotten a job at the store as a cashier, though he really knew with his new-found economic position it wasn’t really necessary, and he’d moved on.

But the dream of the last night he’d shared with Seungcheol still plagued him. Every night he went to bed in a hurry – rushing so he could see Seungcheol’s face again, and every morning the anguish crushed his little body with reality. Seungcheol was dead. He wasn’t coming back to kiss Jihoon and make him feel special again. Those warm hands would never hold him ever again, and he was going to have to deal with the fact.

On the surface, Jihoon’s rebound was swift. He’d taken more than a little advantage of his new-found wealth, making a point of paying off Vernon’s tuition. The boy had almost had a heart-attack, but when Jihoon explained, he couldn’t help but be grateful.

Jihoon supposed that the dreams had gotten worse after Vernon had moved out.

Jihoon would never have blamed the boy. He and his girlfriend Yooa were getting serious, and they wanted to be together. It was time for both of them to part, even just a little. They still saw each other a few times every week, though.

But sometimes when Jihoon was sitting in his empty apartment he could have sworn he heard Vernon munching on ramen, or Samuel laugh at Charlie’s tricks, or hear Seungcheol rasping down the phone to some bloody attorney in Russia. But it was all just tricks of the mind.

November hadn’t been as cold as usual, this year, but blustery with storms. Today – his day off – he simply grabbed a cup of tea and sat at his brand new laptop, going through supermarket flyers online as the rain hit the windows angrily.

_Ding, dong._

Jihoon checked the time: it was about time the postman was coming round and Jihoon was expecting his new humidifier to arrive any day now.

But when he opened the door, it wasn’t the post man.

He was drenched with the storm – the walkway of the apartments wasn’t entirely water proof either, so he was getting pelted on by the rain. He was wearing his dark blue suit. With golden cufflinks. No tie, though – top button undone. Messy hair. Sunglasses. A steel cane.

But it was him.

“Jihoon?” he whispered.

_I’m dreaming. I’m absolutely dreaming._

_…please never let me wake up._

“Seungcheol.” He had avoided saying the name for so long – now it felt like a wave of peace settled over him. No matter what, he didn’t want to wake up from this.

Seungcheol’s face snapped up first, then back down, staring at the doorstep as his hair began to drip. “I’m not dead,” he said softly. “…but I’m in remission.”

“Remission.” If the sun came out right then and there, it wouldn’t have surprised Jihoon. But it didn’t – it was simply the word that made Jihoon feel like nothing was wrong in the world. “Remission.”

Seungcheol – or this dream of Seungcheol – was alive, and he was in remission. He was… he was going to _live_.

“I’m penniless.” Seungcheol’s voice was strange – too soft, too low. “I had a team set in place to take care of the company while I was gone, but… it’s all gone now. My company has collapsed. I have no income, no job, no livelihood.”

Jihoon’s heart beat once. “Debtors?”

“No, no – they were all paid off, thank God, before everything was truly lost.” Seungcheol’s shoulders hunched against the rain pounding on his back. “…Jihoon. I have nothing I can give you. I don’t have anything left. There’s no reason for you to be with me, and there’s no reason for you to allow me to be with you. I know that. God, I know. I can’t pay you. I can’t give you anything you want. There’s no advantages anymore, no more benefits. I can’t be your benefactor anymore. And I know I’m too late, God, Jihoon, I know I’m too _fucking_ late but… I’m sorry. I lied. I love you too.”

The sane part of Jihoon’s mind wouldn’t allow him to digest that. The sane part that knew that he’d have to wake up and this would just hurt so much more than he did.

So he simply mumbled. “Penniless?”

Seungcheol put a hand in his pocket, pulling out a note and some coins. “This is it. This is all I have left, Jihoon. It’s uh… It’s 2150 won. It’s all I own in the whole entire world. And I was… I was hoping, if you’d let me… buy a smile.”

“A… smile.”

“If I could see you smile – just one, real smile of happiness, I’d be happy. I’d be so happy, Jihoon, if I could see your pretty smile one more time. I could walk away happy. I could remember you, like that. Smiling happily. But…” His hand became a fist, crumpling the note. “The operation… didn’t go so well.”

He took off his sunglasses, and heard the small gasp Jihoon made.

“Sometimes, with these operations, it can result in an aneurism. In the brain. Which leads to… I can’t… I can’t _see_ , Jihoon. I’m blind. I can’t see you. I can’t see your beautiful face or your wonderful smile. I can’t see anything. It’s all just dark. So…” He took a deep breath to collect himself. “I promised myself I could do this. I promised. Jihoon, since I can’t see your smile… I was hoping the 2150 won could buy me a chance to hear you say you’re happy.”

“…happy,” Jihoon repeated.

“I’ve loved you for so long, Jihoon. Your happiness is all I want now.” Tears began to drip down from his unfocused, unseeing eyes. “When you said you loved me… _me_ … when you said you’d done the unthinkable and fallen in love with a man who had robbed you of everything you were supposed to have, a man who was dying… I couldn’t say it back. I could only think of how to make it less painful for you. But… I stayed alive. And I’m here. And I’m penniless and blind and not half the man I ever was and there is no way on earth I could ever, _ever_ be enough for a man like you. God, this wasn’t meant to be this difficult.” He offered up the money again. “Please… as your last act as my courtesan… _please_ tell me you’re happy, Jihoon.”

The boy stared at the outstretched hand. Seungcheol was dripping from head to toe, blind, leaning on his cane.

He took a very soft step out of his apartment. “No.”

Seungcheol’s expression cracked, his face giving way to despair and pain. “Is it not enough?” he whispered hauntingly, barely audible over the storm. His sanity was crumbling at the seams as he leaned back. “…is it not enough?”

And then Jihoon was running towards him, jumping into his arms, hugging him with his arms and legs: Seungcheol’s arms moved automatically to hold the boy to his body. “Please don’t leave me, Seungcheol,” Jihoon broke out, sobbing.

“I won’t leave you,” Seungcheol promised.

“Don’t go away.”

“I won’t go away.”

“Don’t leave me.”

“Okay.” One of Seungcheol’s hands brushed through the boy’s hair freely.

“I love you,” Jihoon whimpered.

“I love you too, Jihoon.”

Jihoon gripped his lover and let out an almighty scream into the storm, shaking as he held on tightly. “Don’t ever leave me, ever again!”

“Never, baby.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Jihoon’s little fingers gripped him. “Seungcheol, I love you.”

“I love you too, Jihoon.”

“You rat bastard.”

“I deserve that.”

“Come in. Come here.” Jihoon scuffled down, picking up Seungcheol’s cane, gripping his hands to lead him into the apartment. “Do you really love me?”

Seungcheol’s mouth was twisted up into a smile. “I really love you.”

“You’re a fucking jerk.”

“I know.”

“Why are you still smiling?”

Seungcheol’s smile grew wider. “I’m holding my precious Jihoonie’s hands. I’m… I’m holding your hands. Your soft, little, perfect little hands.”

Jihoon couldn’t answer that, simply leading Seungcheol to his couch. “Stay here, I’m leaving-”

“No!” Seungcheol gripped Jihoon’s hands tighter. “No, no, please, Jihoon, please stay. I’m sorry, I know what I did, but please stay with me.”

“…to get you dry clothes, you mutton-faced moron.”

“…mutton-faced?”

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Jihoon squeezed Seungcheol’s hands one time before rushing to his room and coming back with a pile of clothes, gently tweaking Seungcheol out of his dripping wet clothes and dressing him in warm ones.

Seungcheol fuddled with the sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing, eventually dropping his jaw. “Is this…” His fingers fiddled with a hole. “Is this the green hoodie I gave you?”

“Yeah.”

His face lit up. “You kept it.”

“I, uh…” Jihoon gulped, embarrassed. “Sleep with it. It stopped smelling of you long ago but… I couldn’t… um…”

Seungcheol’s arms simply reached out to grab the boy, pulling him into his lap.

It was the one place Jihoon wanted to be – the only place he’d ever felt so safe. He buried his face in Seungcheol’s chest and cried. “I thought you were _dead_ ,” he sobbed. “I thought you were _dead_ and _gone_ and I’d never get to see you again.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“W-what happened?!”

“Well, like I said… there was an aneurism. So it took me a long time to recover. And then there was all the checking-up, they don’t let you go after an op like that, so-”

“You could have texted me.”

“I’m blind, Jihoon.”

“…asked a nurse to call?”

“…I was scared you wouldn’t want to hear from me.”

“Didn’t you hear me the first time? I love you.”

“I love you too. Jihoon, I lo-” He stopped mid-sentence, playing with Jihoon’s hand. “Is this… are you…? I’m… sorry. I knew there was a possibility you’d be in another relationship.”

Jihoon looked down. “That’s the golden ring you sent.”

“Oh. Oh!” Seungcheol was suddenly gripping Jihoon even tighter. “I love you. I love you, Jihoon, God, I love you so much. I want to say it a million times.”

“Well, I think you should. For making up for the months of abuse you put me through letting me think you were dead.”

“I love you.” Seungcheol’s hands slowly caressed Jihoon’s cheeks. “I love you, my Jihoonie. My precious little angel. I love you. I love you so much.”

“Now you’ve broken the contract too.”

“Well, technically I fell in love with you _before_ it was signed.”

“…fucking business man loopholes.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Having you here is surreal.” Seungcheol flexed his arms to show what he meant. “With me. In my arms. Thank you for forgiving me.”

“Thank you for living.”

Seungcheol smiled tiredly. “More than welcome.”

“You really can’t see?”

The look on his face turned sour. “Not a thing. Not your pretty face…” His fingers brushed up against Jihoon’s cheeks. “Not your beautiful, wide eyes, not your pretty mouth, not your lovely hair. I can’t see a damn thing, Jihoon.”

“Shh,” Jihoon cooed back. “You can feel them though, can’t you? I’m right here. I’m right here, Seungcheol.”

“…please?”

“Please what?”

“Please can I kiss you?”

Jihoon smiled. “Well, as long as this is a dream that’s going to fuck me up when I wake, I might as well make it worth it.”

Seungcheol had gotten skinnier during his stay at the hospital, so his lips were thinner, but not at all diminished in passion: he kissed Jihoon over and over, deeply, letting the boy kiss him back however he liked.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Jihoon tucked his face in Seungcheol’s neck.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay.”

“What do you mean, can’t stay?”

“I don’t have money to pay you for-”

Jihoon smacked him in the face harshly, hugging him tighter. “Don’t you dare even start that bullshit with me again.”

“Didn’t you read my letter?”

“Of course I read it. You… you’re an idiot! You never owed me anything! If it was my father’s decision not to leave me anything then that’s that. None of it is your fault or your debt or whatever. You didn’t have to give me a penny from the start.”

“But-”

“No buts, that’s final.”

“Still. I don’t… I don’t know what to do with myself anymore. I’m useless.”

Jihoon took a deep breath, kissing Seungcheol’s cheek lightly. “I know what you can do.”

“…and?”

“Well, you still have about seven houses and a jet, right?”

Seungcheol froze. “I… forgot…”

Jihoon smiled, caressing Seungcheol’s face. “How about we sell it all, get a service dog, and move to Jeju? I know a couple of boys who would be very, very happy to see us live with them permanently.”

 

Charlie was the first to shoot out the front door, barking madly, and grown very large: she bounded up to the two men happily, wagging her tail. Then there was a shout.

“Soonyoung! Soonyoung, dad’s home!”

“Dad?”

“Go on.”

“Dad!”

“Dad you’re home!”

Jihoon leaned in to the man leaning on a cane. “You hear that?” he smiled. “That’s the sound of your family welcoming you home.”

Seungcheol smiled, turning his head towards his lover, even though he couldn’t see him. “It’s the sound of your family welcoming you home, too.”

Jihoon smiled, leaning up to kiss him. “I love you, Choi Seungcheol.”

“I love you too… Choi Jihoon.”

 

**The end.**


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter, a Happily Ever After, in honour of #1YearWithSeventeen.

“Excuse me?” Jisoo’s soft voice had a smile in it as he poked his head round the door. “Listen, I’m leaving now, and I’ll drop the kids off, but they want to say bye first.”

Samuel came rushing in: his overwhelming energy rarely dissipated, Charlie bounding in on his heels. He threw himself onto the bed and put an arm around either man. “Morning Dad! Morning hyung!”

Seungcheol laughed, throwing his arms around the boy. “Hey there, sport. Off with you now, or you’ll be late.”

“Yes sir!” Samuel’s lips pecked each of them on the cheek before he bounded out again.

Soonyoung smiled from the doorway, entering far more calmly than his little brother. “You know the guys have a farewell party ready for me, so I’ll be at Mingyu’s all day. So I guess I’ll see you guys later.”

Jihoon hugged the huge boy tightly. “Not too late. We want our own send-off in the morning you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Seungcheol did the same, giving his adopted son a very tight hug. “Don’t get _too_ drunk. It won’t do to arrive when you’re hungover. Trust me. I know.”

The young man laughed and brushed his hair back. “Yeah. I know. Enjoy your day, you guys. Okay?”

“Thanks, Soonyoung. Have a good one too.”

Within a few minutes the house had gone completely quiet: Charlie had found her basket to lie in and Adele, the Labrador, simply cocked one eyebrow to glance at her master from the basket beside his bed.

Seungcheol gently put an arm around his husband’s shoulders, pulling him in. “…good morning, my love.”

“Morning,” Jihoon smiled warmly, smiling up. “ _Husband_.”

The smile on Seungcheol’s face lit up all the way to his unseeing eyes. “I can’t believe it’s been four years already.”

“I know. Best four years of my life, you know.”

“Are they really?”

“Yeah. And I look forward to having many more.” He leaned up to kiss Seungcheol’s cheek gently. “I’ll go make breakfast. Anything in part-”

“No, no, you stay where you are. I’ll go make it.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah. You stay in bed, handsome.” Seungcheol gripped his white cane and got out of bed with all ease, leaving his husband all alone.

The first year had been the most difficult, for both of them, but Jihoon reckoned that Seungcheol had had it worse. With his newfound loss of wealth came a sense of loss and helplessness that neither of them knew how to handle: he would reject anything and everything given to him, down to when his then boyfriend would buy him an ice-cream in the summer.

Besides that, of course, there was the blindness.

Seungcheol’s eyesight was permanently damaged: there were no alternatives, no expensive rehab centers or surgeons that could fix him even a little. He was blind until the end of his days, and Jihoon could accept that. It was helping the man regain his dignity, and his ability to live, that was difficult.

Jihoon smiled to himself, rearranging the pillows to sit up in the bed. Now, Seungcheol was able to do anything Jihoon could: the man could cook, read, write, scour the whole house, take the dogs out for a walk, anything. It had really amazed the small man how truly capable his husband was. All that misery, and the man could still ace a tax return form in less than an hour.

Seungcheol returned eventually, a tray in his hands: he laid it across Jihoon’s lap before tucking in under the covers again. “There we go,” he smiled. “I’m really glad you took today off work, Hoonie.”

“Yeah. Me too. It’s just the two of us. It’s really nice.” Jihoon picked up his cup of tea and sipped from it softly. “Thank you for breakfast.”

“You’re welcome.” Seungcheol kissed his temple. “Happy four-year anniversary, Jihoon.”

“Happy four-year anniversary, Seungcheol.”

They had breakfast together in the sweet peace of the early morning, just enjoying each other’s company.

It hadn’t been an easy four years, for sure: they were always quibbling about one thing or another, and sometimes had very serious fights about this, that and the other, but neither of them were ever genuinely unhappy.

They spent the greater part of the morning in bed together, snuggling up in happy, peaceful silence.

“…hey, Cheol?”

“Yes?” he smiled.

“Did I ever thank you for saving me?”

“I saved you?” He turned a little.

“You’re my hero in shining armour,” Jihoon chuckled. “I meant… if you hadn’t gotten the idea that all of that was _mine_ to be inherited, I’d never have met you. And you’ve changed my life around. You know? I didn’t ever think I’d have something like this. A man I love at my side, two dogs, kids, a house like this… I love you, Seungcheol. Very deeply. And if anything, I’m glad I could be with you, even if we had none of it.”

Seungcheol smiled and moved to kiss Jihoon’s forehead again. “Me, too. I wouldn’t want anything if I couldn’t share it with you.”

Jihoon giggled happily. “Thanks for not being dead. On multiple occasions.”

“The plane was a close call, I’ll admit,” the man smirked, holding his husband even closer. “But even if I died, I’d still come back to take care of you. You’re the most important thing now.”

They cuddled for a short while before Jihoon coughed and grinned. “I need to clean the house.”

“I’ll help you.”

“You do downstairs, I’ll do the upstairs.”

Seungcheol smiled. “Sure.”

The two worked happily, whistling tunes at each other, giving the entire house a very clean, neat wipe-down, dogs always at their sides: they had the entire day together, since Soonyoung was staying over with friends and Samuel was at Jisoo’s house tonight.

They had lunch, and went out with the dogs for hours. Jihoon liked to sit sometimes, in the park, and just explain to his husband what kind of a day it was. Seungcheol always enjoyed how detailed his little love could be in explaining exactly what shade of yellow the buttercups were and how perfectly blue the sky was. They played with the dogs for a long time, sometimes just enjoying the warm weather before going back home.

“You want to fuck tonight?”

Seungcheol grinned: Jihoon’s frankness around the subject would always be slightly amusing. “You know what I would really, _really_ like tonight?”

“What’s that?” Jihoon turned and circled his arms around his ex-benefactor, pinning him in place. “You can have anything you want.”

“I want to cuddle with my precious boy on the couch while we watch a grossly romantic movie, and then I want to spoon you as you fall asleep. Maybe some marshmallows or strawberries dipped in chocolate on the side. Who knows?”

The smaller man broke out into an indecently wide grin. “I’d like that too. A lot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. God, we’re gross. This is why hookers don’t marry.”

“Shut up.” Seungcheol hugged him. “We’re both very happy it turned out like this.”

“Yeah, imagine the readers’ disappointment if it hadn’t.”

“What?”

“Never mind.” Jihoon petted Charlie’s head on the way into the house. “What movie did you want to watch?”

“Pretty woman?”

“Shut up. I don’t even understand why you like watching movies, anyway.”

“A good dialogue is half the story. And of course, it’s fun to tease you.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

“Make me, dickhead.”

The two ended up kissing deeply: one of those kisses that still went all the way down to Jihoon’s toes and made him sigh in happiness, curling around the love of his life in bliss.

“I love you, Jihoon.”

“I love you too, Seungcheol.”

“I like saying it.”

“I like hearing it.”

They kissed again, and again: Seungcheol never seemed to get bored with kissing his husband over and over. He swore he must have kissed literally every inch of skin on Jihoon’s body, and Jihoon could hardly contradict.

There was nothing like going to bed happy and content at the end of the day, for them: after the first while, their mutually insatiable lust began to fade out until it was no longer something they did three times a day, but more like every three days. The slower tempo seemed to suit them more, giving the ample time to readjust to each other’s bodies and take their loving slow and deep instead of hurried BDSM sessions and stacks of money on tables.

The next morning, Jihoon just sighed up at the ceiling. “It’s been five years or so since I found out they were my cousins.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s been so long. They were without me for so long. And now…”

Seungcheol put his hand in Jihoon’s. “Hey, don’t worry about it. You have to see it as a positive change.”

“Oh I do! I do!” Jihoon curled up closer. “It’s just that I finally had them in my life, and now…”

The man reached over, pulling his husband closer. “It’s not like anybody’s dying, Hoonie. He’s taking off, like we did.”

“If he ends up as a hooker or somebody who orders coffee at 17,000 won a cup, we’re bringing him back,” Jihoon answered shortly. “I’m not having _my_ baby cousin-”

“You _really_ need to get over this aversion to coffee,” Seungcheol pouted.

“It’s not the coffee, it’s the price. Nothing that tastes so much like dirt water could ever warrant 17,000 won.”

Seungcheol chuckled, pulling his husband under his arm and pressing his face in Jihoon’s shoulder. “God, I love you. Sometimes I forget how much I love you. The way you talk, the way you think, the way you feel… you’re a precious little package. You know that, right?”

“Yeah.”

“…now let’s not be sad anymore. Let’s do this right, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Help me decide what to wear.”

Jihoon slowly got up out of bed. “Clothes are preferable.”

Seungcheol broke out into another broad grin, eyes facing downwards. “Yes, I guessed that might be an acceptable thing to put on my body. Come on, seriously.”

Since they had established a _real_ relationship – the kind with coffee dates and couple t-shirts – Jihoon had taken great joy in dressing up the love of his life in items that were not suits. Seungcheol looked desperately handsome and father-like in blue jeans and a fitted white hoodie. He had complained at first, but he got used to it soon enough.

They met with Jisoo, Samuel and Soonyoung at the airport: the boy was ready, suitcase in hand.

Seungcheol gripped him. “My boy,” he whispered. “My precious Soonyoung. I love you, you know that, right?”

“Aw, c’mon dad,” Soonyoung smiled defensively. “Don’t make this a sappy thing, come on. It’s not like I’m flying to Europe or something.”

“I know. But still. I want you to know that. You’ll text us, right?”

“Yeah.”

Samuel hugged his older brother next: the kid was trying to keep it together, clenching his jaw. “You better send me lots of cool stuff.”

Soonyoung crouched down to hug his little brother hard. “How about I bring them back myself when I get the chance? Hm?”

“You better.”

“I will, kid.”

“Don’t call me kid.”

“Okay, junior.”

“ _Daaaaad!”_

Seungcheol just laughed at them. Jisoo said his farewells calmly and then Jihoon hugged the tall boy hard. “You take care of yourself out there, kid.”

“Yeah. Hey listen, can you uh… walk with me to my gate?”

“Yeah.” He turned. “I’m just gonna walk him to the gate. You guys stay here?” He took his cousin’s suitcase for him, strolling along. “Anything you wanted to get off your chest here?”

“Yeah. I didn’t want the others to hear, because… well, you know. Listen… since you and Seungcheol have… well got together and stuff, officially like…” Soonyoung took a deep breath. “What I’m saying is… thank you. For respecting me. It really has meant a lot to me.”

“I know it has. You used to be such a brat before I fixed you.” Jihoon laughed, scampering out of the way of his cousin’s elbow. “Joking, joking…”

“Don’t make this harder, please.” He cleared his throat. “You’re the person who always believed in me, always pushed me, always helped me whenever you could, even though you’ve got other things to do. And I don’t think I’d be standing at this gate if you hadn’t. What I’m trying to say is… thanks. For… being a guide to me. I’m doing this for you guys, you and dad.”

Jihoon hugged his cousin again. “My pleasure.”

Soonyoung patted his cousin’s back twice. “I should get going.”

“Yeah, you’ll miss your flight. Let us know when you land.”

“I will. Treat Charlie while I’m gone.”

Jihoon snorted with a grin. “Charlie will be more than taken care of. We all will. Go… go chase your dreams, Soonyoung. You can do this. And… how about you kind of did it for yourself? Instead of two people who are already happy and proud?”

Soonyoung smiled brightly and nodded. “Yeah. I will.”

“See you during break.”

“See you! Bye!”

 

Seungcheol’s fingers rested on the small bookshelf; Samuel sat on the bed; Jihoon simply stared.

“It’ll be different to have him gone now.”

“We’ll adjust,” Jihoon answered quietly.

“…our boy’s off to college.” Seungcheol smiled a little, trying desperately not to cry. “I’m so damn proud.”

“Don’t cry dad!” Samuel rushed over. “You’ve still got me! Don’t worry, I’ll do my best to make double the amount of trouble to make up for it!”

The two adults laughed at that.

“Can I have his room?” Samuel saw the look Jihoon gave him – the look he’d gotten every other time he asked whether he could have Soonyoung’s room. “Aw please, please, pretty please hyung? Dad? Please?”

“We’ve said no,” Seungcheol answered with an amused smile. “And you have football practice, don’t you?”

“Awwwww, dad!”

“No buts. Go on.”

“Fine.”

Once the house was empty again – Jisoo had moved into the next house over, which apparently _also_ belonged to Seungcheol – Seungcheol pulled his husband onto his lap and cuddled him, crossing his arms around him. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too.”

“…hey, what did Soonyoung talk to you about?”

Jihoon smiled. “Don’t know if I should tell you, but… he wanted to thank me.”

“You made a big change for both of them.”

“Apparently. But I’m glad I did. I love those kids, Seungcheol.”

“Me, too.”

They sat there for a moment.

“Hey… do you know what I never got to ask you?”

“What’s that?”

“…how did you get into BDSM?” Jihoon turned a little to face the man who used to be his employer. “I mean, it’s a very specific kind of kink, and you never seemed the type.”

“You really want to know?”

“M-hm.”

“…I clicked the wrong video when searching porn once. When I realized it was gay BDSM I hit the return page button so quick I almost had a stroke, but whenever I closed my eyes it was all I could see.”

“Really? It was that simple?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.”

“I know.” Seungcheol nuzzled the soft skin of Jihoon’s neck for a moment. “I love you, my courtesan-turned-benefactor,” he chuckled. It was true, after all, they had both agreed: Jihoon was the money-maker of the family, as well as heir to a gazillion won.

Jihoon grinned, turning to lean in for a deep kiss. “I love you too, my benefactor-turned-husband.”

“…do you think there will ever be a day we’re _not_ in love? Or not… happy?”

“…only if you leave again.”

Seungcheol’s face brightened in a calm smile. “I’m here. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If possible, please check out my other story "Those Who Are Dead Feel No Pain" and follow my official TWITTER @17_maker for spoilers, updates, and news about more fanfics.


	13. The Benefactor II: Bound & Begging

Hello, this is ARTHUR.

 

I hope to hell and back this is the last edit of this fanfic I will ever have to make because honestly how many times can a guy edit a fanfic after it's done? 

First of all, thank you all so much for your patronage. Every single person who has read The Benefactor has given me hope and I'm eternally humbled and grateful. 

I am pleased to announce that a sequel to this,  **The Benefactor II: Bound & Begging**, is in production right now. You can follow and subscribe [here on AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1194678/the-benefactor-ii-bound-begging-seventeen-soonseok) or [here on AO3.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8588212) The Benefactor II will be released on the 13th of March 2017, on the 1-year anniversary of The Benefactor. For more information, previews, spoilers, and other chit-chat, you can follow my twitter @17_maker or my tumblr @butcherbaker17maker. 

I hope you will all subscribe and enjoy the sequel as much as you have enjoyed this original.

Thank you so much.

 

Arthur.


End file.
